The Deduction
by edogawafirli
Summary: Conan tidak mau lagi menyakiti Ran. Kesempatan sudah datang, tapi masih ada kemungkinan terburuk yang harus ia terima sebagai resiko. Sekarang pilihannya hanya dua, ikut penyelidikan organisasi dengan resiko mati, atau tetap menjadi Edogawa Conan.
1. The Start

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan _italic_ itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Kudou Shinichi…"<p>

"Eh?"

Suara Gin terdengar jelas. Takkan pernah Conan lupa dengan suara yang membuat adrenalinnya menderas itu. Conan melihat ke segala penjuru, namun sosok itu tak terlihat. Hanya suaranya yang terdengar nyaring di telinga.

"Kudou Shinichi…" suara _itu_. Tepat di… tengkuknya.

Conan terkesiap. Ia membalikkan badan.

Disini, tempat Conan berada, adalah ruangan terbuka yang kosong. Langit gelap, ia tak tahu ini dimana. Tanah yang ia injak, bukan, aspal, bewarna abu-abu tua. Bersih. Tak ada gedung, tak ada bangunan, pohon, tiang listrik, apapun juga. Kosong melompong.

Seperti terperangkap di langit horizon di komik Doraemon.

Instingnya menyuruh lari. _Tapi kemana?_ pikir Conan. Gin tersenyum menyeringai, sedangkan Vodka menyiapkan sesuatu, yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Conan dengan jelas.

Pistol?

_Brengsek!_ maki Conan dalam hati. _Apa hanya sini hidupku? Lagipula, aku ada dimana? Kenapa bisa bersama mereka?_

Lalu satu hal baru ia sadari.

Ia bertubuh Edogawa Conan. Namun dipanggil oleh Gin… Kudou Shinichi.

Conan meneguk ludah. Mereka sudah tahu identitasnya. Tiba-tiba, Vodka menyeret seseorang dari belakangnya.

Conan menyipitkan mata, agar pandangannya makin jelas. Ada… Ran disana. Lehernya dikekang Vodka, pistol menempel di pelipis Ran.

"Mungkin… aku harus membunuh kekasihmu lebih dulu…" Gin tersenyum sinis. "Agar kau tidak menyesal bila mati nanti…" sekarang senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai.

Detektif zaman heisei itu merasa marah, amarah yang menggelegak, juga takut yang menekannya. Suasana amat tegang. Ia ingin menendang Gin dengan sepatunya. Ia meraba gesper bola. Sayang tidak ada gesper itu disana. Diliriknya pergelangan tangannya, mencari jam tangan penembak bius, namun sama dengan gesper, benda itu tak melingkar di tangannya.

"Khu khu khu…"

Adrenalin kembali muncul, terasa menusuk.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal, Detektif…"

Conan mendongak.

DOR!

"RAN!"

* * *

><p>"Kudou…"<p>

Conan membelalakan mata. Wajah Haibara, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Bu Kobayashi muncul begitu matanya terbuka dengan sempurna. Ia mengernyitkan kening, bingung dimana dia.

Ia menajamkan inderanya. _Bau klinik sekolah, nih._ batinnya. _Tapi kenapa aku disini? Kepalaku pening sekali. Apa aku sakit ya?_

Conan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Benar juga, ia sedang ada di kelas bersama teman-temannya, mengerjakan soal ulangan 'super sulit' buatan Bu Kobayashi. Dan tiba-tiba gelap, dan ia malah bermimpi buruk seperti itu. Conan menarik napas, lega. Untunglah, itu tidak terjadi betulan. Jika itu kenyataan, bisa-bisa dia terkena serangan jantung, dan mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ku… Edogawa-kun?" Tanya Haibara. Keningnya berkerut, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, walaupun ekspresi Haibara masih tetap dingin seperti biasa. Dari reaksi Haibara, Conan tahu ada sesuatu dengan dirinya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tenang aja." jawab Conan. Conan mendengar orang-orang disana menghembuskan napas lega.

Kecuali Haibara Ai.

Kerutan di keningnya sudah menghilang, namun tidak ada perubahan dengan matanya. Ia berdiri tegak, ekspresinya mengatakan seakan aku-tidak-peduli-apapun-yang-terjadi-padamu-bodoh namun matanya masih menyiratkan ketakutan… dan kekhawatiran.

Conan bingung sendiri. Memangnya terjadi apa pada dirinya? Dia mau mati?

"Yasudah, Ai-chan." Ujar Bu Kobayashi. Mereka semua menoleh. "Kau jaga Edogawa-kun, ya? Yang lainnya, kembali ke kelas."

"Iya buuu!" jawab Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko, bersemangat seperti biasanya, lalu berjalan keluar. Sebelum keluar, Ayumi menepuk kaki Conan kecil dan berkata, "Cepet sehat, ya, Conan-kun!"

Lalu ruangan sepi.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu, bodoh." Haibara merengangkan tubuh. Conan memelototinya, benaknya dipenuhi jutaan pertanyaan atas sikapnya tadi.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Haibara, risih sendiri. "Ada sesuatu di mukaku?"

"Ada apa denganku?" Conan bertanya langsung. "Ada hal yang buruk? Aku mau mati? Atau tanda-tanda lain? Apa aku mengidap penyakit mematikan menular yang gak bisa disembuhkan? Aku…"

"Banyak mulut." potong Haibara sarkatis. Conan makin bingung. Ia tak suka kalau bingung begini, seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Aku serius, Nona Haibara. Gerak-gerikmu aneh sekali tadi. Ada sesuatu?" tanya Conan, lebih pelan. Haibara menatap Conan dalam-dalam, lalu mendengus pelan.

"Memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

Conan menunggu.

"Ada… yang aneh dengan makanan tadi siang." jelas Haibara. _Oh, pantas dia tidak makan tadi, _batin Conan. "Roti itu… aku tak mengerti. Teksturnya biasa, namun baru aku memakan secuil, aku tau kalau roti itu dicampur sesuatu. Seperti… salah satu zat kimia untuk antidote APTX 4869.

"Aku tidak memakannya, namun kau sudah melahapnya habis sebelum kuingatkan." Haibara menggeleng-geleng, sebal. "Mungkin kau tak sadar, tapi ketika aku bersentuhan denganmu, suhu badanmu tinggi, seperti demam. Makanya aku mengamatimu dikelas tadi. Gak taunya kau pingsan…"

"Tapi aku gak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Conan polos, nampak santai.

Haibara membelalakan mata, kesal. "Kau gak tau, dasar detektif bodoh! Selama 45 menit kau pingsan, aku takut badanmu kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi, detektif SMA yang terkenal itu! Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Aku hampir memaksa pada Bu Kobayashi untuk menemanimu sendirian selama kau tidak sadarkan diri, namun Ayumi keras kepala ingin menungguimu sampai sadar! Tentu saja Genta dan Mitsuhiko ikut! Aku takut sekali kalau kau kembali jadi anak SMA… yaampun…" Haibara menghempaskan tubuh ke kursi di sebelah tempat tidur. "Dasar brengsek! Bikin khawatir saja kau!"

Conan nyengir, merasa sedikit bersalah. "Maaf, deh, kalau gitu!"

Haibara diam, memegang roknya kencang-kencang, dan menatap Conan lagi.

"Ada lagi, ya?" tanya Conan.

"Jodie Starling. Guru bahasa Inggris di SMA Teitan dulu, agen FBI itu." Haibara tersenyum kecil sekali, berusaha menutupi ketakutan di mukanya. "Dia tau… dari Akai Shuichi, agen FBI yang kata dia… sudah mati dibunuh organisasi… sebelumnya memberitahunya, kalau aku adalah Miyano Shiho, adik dari pacarnya, Miyano Akemi." Haibara berdecih pelan. "Dia dan bosnya itu, James Black —kalau tak salah, aku lupa— datang semalam mengunjungiku. FBI meminta bantuanku untuk melacak organisasi, karena aku adalah satu-satunya mantan anggota yang selamat.

"Entah bagaimana, mereka juga tau tentang kau. Mereka mengira kau sudah mati, karena organisasi. Namun aku tau kau tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, jadi kuceritakan dari awal, soal obat itu, kau dan aku mengecil… dan beberapa kunci dari organisasi itu."

Conan langsung terduduk, kepalanya berputar. Namun ia membiarkannya.

"Ja… jadi…"

"Ya, selamat untuk kau dan aku. Kita akan menyelidiki organisasi itu. Senang 'kan?"

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun!"<p>

"Kak Ran!" Conan berlari kecil, menghampiri Ran dan Sonoko yang menunggui dia di depan gerbang SD Teitan.

"Jangan lari-lari, dong!" Ran mengacak-acak rambut Conan. Conan nyengir. "Nanti kau jatuh! Kau 'kan baru sakit!"

"Hehehehe…"

"Wah, kangen juga aku dengan SD ini!" seru Sonoko. "Tapi sayang, aku kesini bukan untuk bernostalgia, tapi malah menjemput anak berkacamata ini!"

"Gak apa dong, Sonoko! Aku kaget sewaktu ditelpon wali kelasmu, untuk menjemputmu, Conan. Kau kenapa?" tanya Ran.

"Gak apa-apa, kok, Kak Ran! Hanya lelah aja, kayaknya."

"Bisa juga anak kayak kau pingsan!" celetuk Sonoko. Conan memasang muka jengkel dengan mata setengahnya.

"Sonoko!" Ran menegur Sonoko. "Yaudah yuk, pulang aja, Conan!"

"Baiik!"

"Conan-kun, kami duluan yaa!" ujar Ayumi dkk sambil lewat.

Conan berdadah-dadah.

Sesambil Ran dan Sonoko mengobrol, Conan memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Haibara tadi siang. Betapa senangnya dia akan menyelidiki organisasi sialan yang membuat tubuhnya mengecil itu. Yang berarti, jika mereka berhasil, dia akan menemukan prototype APTX 4869, dan kembali ke Kudou Shinichi. Dia juga tidak akan menyakiti Ran lagi.

_Selamat tinggal, Edogawa Conan!_ pikirnya kegirangan.

Sesampainya di kantor detektif, Ran segera memasak makan malam. Conan menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh tas. Lalu, ia duduk di kursi sambil membaca komik, dan pada saat itu handphone nya berdering.

"Kudou-kun?" Haibara langsung menyahut begitu Conan mengangkat handphonenya. "Disini ada FBI… dan mereka butuh kau, sekarang."

"Untuk?"

Haibara menarik napas. Sekarang ia senang sekali, setidaknya perasaan bersalahnya akan menghilang segera. _Bilang gak ya? Nanti dia kegirangan… pastinya._ Haibara membulatkan tekad, tanpa menyembunyikan nada girangnya, lupa pada topeng dinginnya itu. "FBI akan membantu kita membuat antidote APTX 4869 —mereka memiliki prototypenya dari pelacakan terakhir mereka, ya Tuhan—, kita akan merundingan beberapa hal, soal penyelidikan organisasi _itu_."

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya bisa publish fic lagi :)<strong>

**Pendek? Khas aku banget, haha. Mungkin beberapa chapter selanjutnya aku memasukan karakter Sera Mayumi, female detective high school, chara baru di Detective Conan, setelah karakter si Sera ini jelas.**

**Sepertinya bakal lama update. Soalnya, lagi menjelang UAN. Sekitar seminggu sekali, mungkin? Atau lebih cepat, malah lebih lambat? Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas aku berusaha update secepatnya.**

**Harap review sebagai bentuk dukunganmu, dan sarannya :)**

**PS : Haibaranya OOC ya? Kasih tau kalo iya!**


	2. Conan file: Hal yang tak bisa kuprediksi

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Aku berlari-lari, ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Teringat olehku percakapanku ditelpon tadi.<p>

"_FBI akan membantu kita membuat antidote APTX 4869 —mereka memiliki prototypenya dari pelacakan terakhir mereka, ya Tuhan—, akan jadi besok… juga perundingan beberapa hal, soal penyelidikan organisasi _itu_." Haibara tak menyembunyikan nada senangnya ketika berbicara padaku._

_Aku tersentak, berdiri. "SERIUS NIH, HAIBARA? KAU GAK BOHONG 'KAN? KUBERITAHU SAJA, BOHONG ITU DOSA!"_

_Ada dengusan keras di telpon. "Oh, tentu saja, detektif bodoh! Kalo aku mau berbohong, aku tidak akan membawa-bawa organisasi hitam!" seru Haibara, nampaknya kesal karena aku tidak percaya padanya._

Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Tidak kusangka secepat _ini_. Baru saja tadi siang Haibara memberitahuku soal FBI yang menawarkan penyelidikan, lalu mereka datang, dan bilang memiliki prototype APTX 4869?

Aku tidak akan menjadi Edogawa Conan lagi. Tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Tidak perlu menyakiti Ran lagi, melihat air matanya jatuh untukku. Tidak perlu merasa ketakutan lagi. Yayaya. Ini pasti asyik sekali!

Setelah memutuskan hubungan telpon, aku langsung meminta izin dari Ran untuk menginap di rumah Profesor. Ia sempat melarangku, karena aku baru sakit. Namun karena aku merengek-rengek dengan lagak anak kecil manja, Ran mengizinkanku dengan syarat harus makan malam dulu. Tentu saja aku menurutinya, itu syarat yang mudah.

Karena tidak sabar, aku makan malam buru-buru, mengambil beberapa baju, dan berangkat dengan ceria.

Hueh, capek juga. Sudah lama mungkin aku tidak olahraga

Aku berbelok ke kiri, menuju rumahku. Di depan rumah professor, ada beberapa mobil, salah satunya kukenali milik James, boss-nya Bu Jodie. Orang yang diculik di kasus Panda Car itu rupanya atasan Bu Jodie. Seorang laki-laki keriting hitam tinggi dan wanita berkacamata berambut lurus, sempat menghadangku.

"Sorry, you can't enter this house." kata laki-laki keriting, disetujui oleh wanita berambut lurus.

Lalu Haibara keluar rumah. Dia berbicara cepat kepada dua orang itu —yang tidak kutangkap dengan baik karena tenggelam oleh euforia ku—, sepertinya bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Oh, well, little boy, we're sorry. You can come in." ucap si laki-laki keriting hitam itu, ramah. Aku tersenyum kecil, mungkin jadi lebaaaar sekali karena sedang bahagia.

Aku masuk rumah, Haibara mengikutiku. Wajahnya tidak enak.

"Haibara?" aku hendak bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau masuk saja dulu, nanti juga tahu." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Aku mempercepat langkah, dan menuju ruang tamu professor.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" teriak Professor.

"Tapi, Agasa-san, anda kepingin kalau Kudou-san dan Miyano-san kembali ke tubuh semula, 'kan?" sergah Bu Jodie. Suaranya halus, hampir tidak dapat ditangkap telinga.

"Bukan berarti mereka harus terlibat bahaya!" Professor Agasa berseru kesal, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Apa tak ada cara lain? Mereka diam saja di rumah, kalian yang menyelidikinya? Kalian 'kan bisa berhubungan lewat telpon!"

Aku menghentikan langkah. Kudengar Haibara juga berhenti di belakangku. Suasana senyap, diam. Bu Jodie tidak berusaha membujuk Professor lagi. Namun 1 menit kemudian, suara mantan guru bahasa Inggris di SMA Teitan itu terdengar, lirih.

"Maaf… bukan aku mau memaksakan kehendakku. Namun sekarang, Shuu —Akai Shuuichi— sudah tidak ada. Kami tidak mempunyai senjata andalan lagi untuk melawan mereka. Dan Kudou-san beserta Miyano-san… mereka berdua pasti berjasa besar, karena Miyano-san adalah mantan anggota organisasi satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Kudou-san juga memiliki kemampuan analisis yang setara dengan Shuu." Bu Jodie menarik napas panjang. "Kumohon…. Tanpa izinmu kami tak bisa mengikut sertakan mereka dalam penyelidikan ini, Agasa-san…"

Aku terdiam. Begitukah? Aku mengerti kalau Professor tidak mengizinkan kami karena misi ini mempertaruhkan nyawa. Sedikit kesalahan saja, kami sudah ada di dunia sana.

Barulah aku teringat soal ini. Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Bagaimana jika aku mati, dan malah bukannya membahagiakan Ran seperti tujuanku semula, tapi malah membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan menderita? Aku juga bahkan bisa menyeretnya kedalam bahaya.

Ceroboh benar aku.

Aku masuk ke ruang tamu. Professor, Bu Jodie dan James menoleh.

"Oh, Shinichi-kun…" Professor langsung berdiri. "Kau yakin ingin mengikuti penyelidikan ini? Ini terlalu berbahaya! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu _join_ dengan resiko sebesar itu…"

"Tenanglah, Professor." aku menenangkan dia. Padahal di kepalaku berkelabatan jutaan kemungkinan terburuk. Padahal aku juga sama gelisahnya mendengar omongannya. Padahal aku juga buuh ditenangkan.

Haibara duduk di sofa, aku pun mengikutinya. Aku berbicara pelan.

"Aku… sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, prof." detik itu juga aku memutuskan. "Lebih baik aku mencoba dan tau hasilnya. Aku bersama FBI. Kemungkinanku untuk berhasil besar. Aku ingin kembali ke tubuhku semula, menjadi detektif SMA, seperti dulu…" _dan menyatakan cintaku pada Ran, tentu saja._ lanjutku dalam hati. "Tolonglah, Prof, aku tetap akan pergi walaupun kau tak mengizinkan. Tapi hatiku tidak akan tenang." aku membujuknya.

Professor mengehembuskan napas, lalu menatapku dalam-dalam. "Kau yakin, Shinichi-kun?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Professor menoleh ke arah Haibara. "Dan kau, Ai-kun?"

Haibara tersenyum tipis. "Yah, aku akan ikut, untuk memberi FBI informasi, professor. Namun mungkin tak seaktif Kudou," dia melirikku sebentar. Aku mendengus. "Lagipula, tanpa aku, bagaimana kita mau membuat antidote nya?"

Selesailah perdebatan sampai disitu. Bu Jodie dan James memberitahu kami beberapa prosedur dan tawaran —seperti aku, mungkin harus tetap tinggal di kantor detektif, atau program perlindungan saksi— ada yang ku tolak, ada yang ku terima. Juga menurut mereka, aku dan Haibara harus dibimbing dalam penggunaan senjata, walau Professor sudah bilang bahwa kami cukup mahir di bidang itu.

Selama pembicaraan, aku tidak terlalu fokus. Aku malah berpikir, betapa asyiknya penyelidikan ini nantinya, jiwa detektifku menggelegak senang, menemukan tantangan baru. Bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Namun disisi lain juga, aku tidak mau menyakiti Ran. Aku jarang berpikir seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku jadi gelisah sendiri di sofa tempatku duduk, tak bisa membayangkan juga kalo Ran bersama laki-laki lain —kandidatnya adalah si Araide itu, juga si Eisuke, tentu saja— jika memang benar-benar aku mati.

"Tapi, Cool Boy… aku juga jadi khawatir soal itu." ujar Bu Jodie ketika mereka hendak pulang. "Apakah kau… sudah siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk? Meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Ini bukan soal kau saja, tapi 'kan… kasihan mereka." Bu Jodie tersenyum prihatin. "Aku sudah mengalaminya, lho."

"Aku minta tolong Bu Jodie." Aku tersenyum miris. "Kalau emang kejadian… tolong, ceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada Ran. Bilang juga…" wajahku panas. "Aku cinta padanya, gitu."

Sekitar pukul 11.25, mereka pulang. Aku memilih tidur di sofa, karena ada beberapa hal yang ku pikirkan.

Seperti misalnya _kemungkinan terburuk_ itu.

Kalau ditanya sih, aku juga belum siap meninggalkan orang yang kusayang. Terutama Ran. Terlalu banyak aku menyakitinya. Tidak boleh lagi.

* * *

><p>Ran berdiri di sana, sendirian.<p>

Aku terpaku menatapnya. Air matanya jatuh, terus jatuh, bahunya tergetar. Namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Sangat sakit. Dadaku nyeri. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya lagi. Wajahnya sangat menyedihkan. Tentu saja, orang yang menangis tapi berusaha tersenyum, miris benar aku melihatnya. Apalagi aku tau orang yang menyebabkan dia begitu adalah diriku sendiri. Aku berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi tangisnya malah jadi sedu sedan. Senyumnya hilang. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan tangan, tapi air matanya terus turun.

Lagi-lagi di horizon-nya Doraemon.

Ia terasa jauh. Aku berlari, mendekatinya, ingin menghiburnya, tapi walau ia disana tak bergerak, aku tak bisa mendekatinya. Seakan ada yang menghalangi kami.

Lalu datang Dokter Araide. Dia merangkul Ran. Ran tersedu-sedu di dadanya. Aku tersentak. Tangis Ran mulai reda. Lalu Dokter Araide memegang dagu Ran pelan. Mereka saling bertatapan, wajah satu sama lain semakin dekat dan mereka…

Menyebutnya pun aku tak mau. Melihat itu, aku marah. Brengsek benar dokter itu! Benar-benar kampret sialan! Berani banget dia mencium Ran! Ran juga tidak melawan!

Aku segera berlari. Makin kencang. Lalu kurasakan sakit di seluruh tubuh, seperti ingin kembali sebagai Kudou Shinichi.

"RAAANNN!" aku berteriak. "AKU DISINI, RAAAN!"

Aku sampai di depan mereka. Kupandangi tangan kakiku. Oh, aku benar-benar kembali jadi Kudou Shinichi!

Ran menatapku takjub.

"Ran, aku kembali!" ujarku meyakinkannya, terengah-engah. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi! Kembalilah padaku, Ran! Aku mohon!"

Bahuku bergetar karena amarah dan kesedihan. Ran menatapku, tetap menggamit tangan Dokter Araide seakan tak mau melepasnya.

Kepercayaan diriku runtuh.

Kok aku jadi mudah putus asa begini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Ran!" teriakku.

Ran maju selangkah, hanya beberapa sentimeter dariku. Memegang pipiku pelan, rapuh.

Sangat rapuh. Tentu saja, karena aku menyakitinya! Membuatnya berharap! Tidak berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk kembali jadi Shinichi-nya!

Ran berbisik pelan, pelan sekali. Membuat dirinya makin rapuh di mataku. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah lagi, tapi ingin merengkuhnya juga, jauh jauh dari dokter sialan itu.

"Maaf, Shinichi." Ran tersenyum.

Bahagia. Dari matanya aku tau dia bahagia, walau tanpa aku.

Dia berbalik bersama Dokter Araide.

Aku mau mengejarnya, membawanya lari dari sini dan meyakinkannya aku tidak bohong. Aku tetap disini, mencintainya. Tapi kakiku beku, seakan menjadi batu. Kurasakan ekspresiku mengeras dan marah, tapi hatiku menangis. Wanita yang kucinta, sekarang pergi bersama dokter kampret itu.

"Ran…" bisikku. Berharap dia berbalik, seperti idiot. "Ran…"

* * *

><p>"SHINICHI!" bentak Professor keras, sepertinya tepat di depan wajahku.<p>

Aku terbelalak.

Masih di rumah professor.

Dan bermimpi buruk lagi.

"Fiuuh…" aku menjadi tenang. Untung bukan kenyataan dan _real_. Itu semua seperti nyata. Tapi aneh juga, sudah dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam aku bermimpi buruk soal Ran.

"Kau menyebut nama Ran terus daritadi." ujar Professor ketika aku terduduk dan memakai kacamataku. "Ada apa sih? Jangan-jangan kau belum siap, ya, untuk penyelidikan soal _mereka_?"

"Tidak, tidak, prof. Aku saaangat siap!" bantahku. "Aku mandi dulu."

Selesai mandi, aku menuju meja makan dan sarapan bersama Professor dan Haibara. Berbincang soal pembicaraan kemarin. Aku bertekad agar nanti segera pulang ke kantor detektif, aku mau menanyakan soal penungguan Ran terhadapku. Walau aku tak mau dia sakit hati karena aku lagi, tapi aku juga tetap berusaha sekeras mungkin agar dia tetap menungguku.

Egois? Sangat.

Tapi kalau dia sudah berpaling ke laki-laki lain bagaimana?

Yasudah, pikirku. _Game over_. Aku akan tetap meyakinkannya kalau aku mencintainya, tapi bila dia dengan laki-laki lain, aku hanya bisa diam, tersenyum, seperti anak kecil. Ini 'kan salahku.

Aku mengambil tasku, dan mau berangkat, memakai sepatu. Haibara berdiri disampingku, dan aku berdiri.

Tiba-tiba dia menyetakku menghadap dirinya, memegang kedua bahuku, dan dengan tangannya membandingkan tinggi kami.

"Kok, tinggimu bertambah banyak sekali, Kudou?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to :<strong>

**Asakura Yuki, Sha-chan anime lover (Hm, still a mistery. Liat next chap yaa!), Fhyka RanGranger, Infaramona  
><strong>

**Conan's CHAPTER! Maksudnya, pake POVnya Conan gitu.  
><strong>

**Heheheheheheehehehe *cengengesan***

**Kalo ada yang OOC, bilang ya. Seneng banget deh kalo ada yang kasih tau, jadinya 'kan enak.**

**Kalo udah baca, klik review!**


	3. Conan file : The scarest thing is

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba dia memegang kedua bahuku, dan dengan tangannya membandingkan tinggi kami.<p>

"Kok, tinggimu bertambah banyak sekali, Kudou?"

"Eh?" aku menaikkan satu alis. "Mana mungkin, Haibara, dalam sehari aku bisa tumbuh cepat. Cuma perasaaanmu aja, kali. Aku segini-gini aja kok dari kemarin." setelah berkata begitu aku melangkah ke pintu, dan hendak membukanya. Namun Haibara memegang satu bahuku, menahanku.

"Tidak. Aku juga _tidak mungkin_ salah." Ia menekankan kata tidak mungkin dalam kalimatnya. Aku mengernyit.

"Aku terus memperhatikanmu, Kudou, karena kau adalah korban obatku. Tentu saja aku harus tau segala informasi pertumbuhanmu secara fisik —tidak psikis, kau kan sudah kelas 2 SMA— seperti tinggi, berat badan, dan semacamnya. Kemarin, aku masih setinggi telingamu," Haibara kembali mengukur tinggiku. "Masa sekarang aku hanya sebahumu? Karena aku _lebih tidak mungkin lagi_ memendek, berarti kau yang tambah tinggi."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Mungkin memang kau yang tambah pendek, non. Sudah ah, ayo nanti kita terlambat!" aku menariknya. "Kami pergi, Professor!"

Professor, yang tadi diam karena bingung dengan perdebatan aku dan Haibara, melambaikan tangan cepat dan nyengir. "Hati-hati, Shinichi, Ai-kun!"

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menuju bangkuku. Genta membalikkan badan dan berkata "HAHAHAHA, CONAN! Kau mau pakai hot pants kesekolah ya? Pendek banget tuh celana kau! Wahahahaha, apa kau mau jadi model kalender murah yang ada di abang-abang itu?"

Meledaklah tawa seisi kelas. Aku mengernyit. Ini 'kan celana yang biasa kupakai bersama setelan jasku.

Aku melirik sedikit ke arah kakiku. Benar, rupanya jadi pendek sekali, kira-kira ¼ kaki.

Ayumi menghampiriku pula. "Iya, Conan-kun. Lihat, tangan jasmu juga jadi ngatung* gitu. Apa kau tumbuh ya? Tapi kok cepat banget?"

"Betul, betul!" Mitsuhiko setuju. "Kau lebih tinggi dariku sedikit, sekarang! Kau pakai apa, Conan? Kok bisa pesat banget tingginya?"

Aku melotot tidak percaya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Bu Kobayashi masuk ke kelas. "Ayo, buka buku kalian…"

Omongan Bu Kobayashi sudah tak terdengar lagi. Aku masih kebingungan dengan fakta itu. Aku bertumbuh cepat dalam waktu satu hari? Ini aneh sekali! Aku 'kan tidak minum obat antidote APTX! Lagipula, kalaupun minum juga, aku akan jadi Kudou Shinichi kurang dari 5 menit!

Tidak minum antidote?

Aku tersentak.

Haibara berbisik, tapi matanya tetap berlagak memperhatikan papan tulis. "Apa kubilang. Kau memang bertambah tinggi. Menurutku, ini efek roti yang kemarin. Kau tidak langsung berubah jadi kelas 2 SMA lagi, tapi bertahap. Seru juga, nih."

Aku menoleh cepat, dan berbisik lumayan keras, "Seru kepalamu! Bagaimana nanti aku kembali ke kantor detektif? Ran juga pasti sadar, dan akan mencurigai identitasku, tau!"

"SSSTT!" tegur Mitsuhiko. Aku nyengir kecil. Aku yakin dia tidak dengar jelas omonganku, karena setelah itu dia berbalik badan lagi dan memperhatikan Bu Kobayashi. Aku menoleh lagi pada Haibara, dan mengecilkan volume suaraku. "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin roti itu yang menyebabkannya!"

"Tadi pagi kau mimpi buruk, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Iya 'kan?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Ye, yeah… aku memang bermimpi buruk." Aku diam. Haibara nampak menunggu. "Aku bermimpi soal… Ran yang bersama Dokter Araide. Lalu tubuhku membesar. Prosesnya sama seperti ketika aku minum antidote, namun aku masih bisa berlari. Dia meninggalkanku…" aku terdiam lagi.

Haibara menunggu lagi.

"Kupikir, aku bermimpi seperti itu karena… aku memikirkan pembicaraan FBI kemarin. Jadinya terbawa mimpi."

"Kalau begitu, Kudou…" Haibara nyengir sinis. "Selamat bermimpi seperti itu tiap malam, deh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin pengaruh obat itu juga, rasanya…" Haibara mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya ke dagu.

Aku melengos, memperhatikan papan tulis lagi.

Tiba-tiba suatu pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku.

"Eh, Haibara…" aku berbisik. "Bagaimana caranya ya, zat kimia di antidote itu bisa tercampur di roti? Berarti, ada unsur bir Paikaru, dong?"

"Kesalahan prosedur memasak." jawab Haibara. "Sepertinya, yang memasak itu salah memasukkan salah satu bahan, ada kemungkinan memasukan bir, terkadang ada yang seperti itu. Dan dia, hanya memasukan unsur Paikaru saja, gitu."

"Tapi kok yang lain baik-baik saja."

"Ya karena mereka anak kecil betulan, bukan jadi-jadian seperti kau dan aku."

Aku merengut sebal, jadi malas berbicara lagi.

* * *

><p>Aku menendang kaleng yang ada di depanku. Kaleng itu sebenarnya kutemukan didepan gerbang sekolah. Namun daritadi tak mau kulepas. Kutendang sembari menuju ke kantor detektif. Terkadang aku melakukan atraksi dengan kaleng itu, (bahasaku kok seakan aku ini hewan sirkus?) yang membuat perhatian orang menjadi ke arahku.<p>

Sesampainya di kantor detektif, aku tidak langsung masuk. Aku masih menendang-nendang kaleng seakan itu bola sepak. Aku menendangnya ke atas, lalu menendang ke atas lagi dengan kaki kiri, dan trik-trik lain. Beberapa orang melihat ke arahku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku sedang kesal, dan sudah lama pula aku tak main bola.

Lalu, diujung jalan aku malah melihat Ran berjalan dengan Dokter Araide.

DUAK!

Kaleng kutendang keras-keras. Lalu menghantam kepala seseorang. Ia berbalik menghadapku, wajahnya marah. Sudah mana badannya kekar sekali. Bulunya juga banyak. Lagipula, dengan angin dingin begini, dia hanya memakai kaus hitam ketat tak berlengan dan celana jeans hitam

Kalau aku ditubuhku beneran sih, aku tidak takut. Tapi sekarang, aku adalah Edogawa Conan, seorang anak kecil kelas 1 SD yang tenaganya tidak ada apa-apanya.

"KAU…" orang itu menggeram kesal.

Aku nyengir selebar yang kubisa.

"Huh!" ia berbalik pergi. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Untung saja, kalau aku digebuki gimana tuh…

Lalu aku terus memperhatikan orang itu. Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan. Iseng, aku mengikutinya, siapa tau ada kasus lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menelpon ditempat umum. Aku pura-pura tidak mengenalnya, melewatinya dan menguping sedikit pembicaraan mereka.

Kuperlambat jarakku ketika kami terpaut kira-kira 3 meter.

"Ya, ya… orang itu sudah kuberitahu." ujar laki-laki itu. "Aku sudah memberitahu tempat transaksinya. Sekitar pukul 7 malam nanti, kau bisa menemuinya disana. Yayaya, kau tinggal serahkan padaku. Setelah kau pergi, aku akan membunuhnya…" ada jeda sedikit. Jantungku jadi berdebar. Akan ada pembunuhan?

"Tempatnya di…" orang itu melirik kanan kiri, takut ada yang mendengarkan. Padahal ada anak kecil disini yang mengupingnya daritadi. "Back."

Aku mengernyit. _Back_? Kembali?

"Dipukul." ujar lelaki itu. Kembali ada jeda, lalu ia berkata. "Justru aku menggunakan kebodohanku dalam bahasa Inggris itu. Kau pasti bisa menebaknya. Kau kan pintar. Tempat itu satu-satunya di kota ini. Suaranya juga berisik"

Terdiam lagi. Aku menajamkan telinga.

"Ok, ok. Bilang pada Gin, aku siap. Sudah ya Vodka, aku belum makan siang nih."

Vodka? Gin?

Mereka terlibat?

"HAHAHAHA." Laki laki itu tertawa. "Ok ok. Sampai ketemu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia ketakutan nanti."

Diam lagi. Namun aku merasa ramai, dengan detak jantungku dan bisa kurasakan di telinga derasnya aliran darahku.

Laki-laki itu pergi. Cepat sekali, namun aku masih mampu mengikutinya. Sayangnya, ia menaiki motor Harley hitamnya, lalu melesat dengan cepat.

Aku terdiam.

Akan ada pembunuhan malam ini, dan organisasi terlibat?

Aku berbalik, dan berlari secepat mungkin kerumah Professor. Aku berusaha menghubungi Bu Jodie dengan hand phone ku, namun aku lupa kalo benda itu _low bat_. Sialan, mau gak mau aku harus ke rumah Professor dulu!

Sesampainya disana, dari kejauhan aku melihat mobil Bu Jodie. Lalu aku disambut lagi oleh laki-laki hitam dan wanita berambut lurus kemarin yang sempat menghadangku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis, terengah-engah. Laki-laki hitam itu membuka pintu pagar dan berkata, "You can enter this house, shrink guy! We wouldn't stop you like before!" sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Thanks!" jawabku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berlari ke dalam rumah, dan kulihat di ruang tamu Professor, Bu Jodie sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Haibara sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya. James juga sedang bertelepon, entah dengan siapa.

Bu Jodie mengangkat muka. "Ada apa, Cool Guy? Kau gelisah sekali?"

"Ada pembunuhan!" ujarku. "Dan yang akan melakukannya adalah organisasi!"

Bu Jodie menatapku dalam-dalam, sampai dasar laut, lalu berkata, "Kami sudah tahu."

"Eeeehh?"

"Ya, kami sudah tau. Kami mendapat informasi akan ada transaksi narkoba, namun si pemberi narkoba itu akan dibunuh karena membocorkan rahasia organisasi itu." jelas Bu Jodie. "Kami tak tau kapan dan dimana, makanya kami sedang selidiki…"

"Aku tau." potongku. "Malam ini, jam 7. tempatnya di… back dipukul?" aku bertanya pada diri sendiri,

"Back dipukul?" tanya Bu Jodie heran.

"Ya, tadi aku mengikuti seorang laki-laki yang mencurigakan. Ia menelpon menggunakan telpon umum. Dia bilang tempat nya di 'back dipukul' itu, lalu katanya ia membuat kode seperti itu karena ia bodoh dalam bahasa Inggris, dan Vodka…" aku meringis kecil menyebut nama itu "pasti bisa memecahannya karena dia pintar. Tempat itu juga satu-satunya ditempat ini, dan suaranya berisik."

"Bodoh dalam bahasa Inggris?" James bergabung. "Hm, dipukul itu bisa jadi hit, kicked…"

"Back hit?" ujar Haibara. "Aneh sekali…"

"Lagipula, memangnya ada perbaikan di kota ini?" tanya Professor. "Seingatku tidak ada, deh…"

"Hm…" kami semua berpikir.

Kriiiiiiing!

Telpon rumah Professor berdering keras. Professor segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Professor menyahut. "Oh, Ran ya. Sebenar, kupanggilkan dulu." Profesor menggerakan tangannya untuk memanggilku.

"Halo, Kak Ran?"

"_Kau kapan mau pulang, Conan-kun?" _tanya Ran. "_Memangnya kau mau menginap lagi?"_

"Ti… tidak kok Kak." jawabku. "Nanti ketika makan malam aku pulang. Aku mau main game dulu sebentar, seru sekali."

Ran mendengus. "Yasudah, cepat pulang ya!"

"Baik!"

Aku segera menutup telpon. Bu Jodie tersenyum geli. "Repot juga ya jadi kau, Kudou-san."

"Haha…" aku tertawa menyindir.

"Tapi, Professor…" James menyahut. "Suara telponmu keras dan jelek sekali. Mungkin kau harus menggantinya…"

"Hahaha…" Professor tertawa speechless.

Suara?

_Suara?_

"ITU DIA!" seruku.

"Sudah terpecahkan, ya?" tanya Haibara. Aku mengangguk antusias. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang kukira!  
>"Maksudmu apa, Kudou-san? Aku tidak mengerti."<p>

Aku menarik napas senang.

"Orang yang bodoh bahasa Inggris. Aku lupa kalimat terakhir laki-laki itu. Suara yang dia maksud itu, suara ketika benda dipukul!"

"Dipukul itu bunyinya…" James menirukan. "DUAK! GUBRAK!"  
>"BUKK!" Professor nyeletuk.<p>

Mereka saling pandang.

"BUKK!"

"Ya, benar!" ujarku. "Bukk. Atau book. Maksudnya buku, atau toko buku. Back itu maksudnya belakang. Toko buku satu-satunya di kota ini, dan kebetulan sekali cocok untuk tempat transaksi mereka adalah…"

"Toko Buku Amamiya." potong Haibara. "Karena, di belakang toko buku itu ada sebuah gedung bertingkat yang belum selesai dibangun sebab developernya terlilit hutang. Lumayan sepi, penyebabnya adalah desas-desus soal hantu dan adanya kasus penjambretan disitu baru-baru ini. Ayumi bilang padaku pagi tadi, tempat itu semakin seram karena kemarin ada yang bunuh diri disana."

Aku nyengir. "Tepat sekali!"

* * *

><p>Kurasakan wajahku kesal.<p>

Aku berjalan sambil menundukan kepala. Sialan! Aku jadi teringat kejadian di rumah Professor tadi…

_"Baiklah, segera berangkat kesana!" aku berjalan ke depan. "Bersiap-siap untuk menjebak mereka agar mereka tidak lolos!"_

_ "Kau mau kemana, Kudou?" tanya James, menahan bahuku._

_ "Eh?" aku bingung sendiri. "Tentu saja ke belakang Toko Buku Amamiya, 'kan? Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Kita 'kan harus menyergap mereka segera, atau mereka bisa lolos…"_

_ "Kau mau ikut?" tanya Bu Jodie heran._

_ "Ya, tentu saja!" jawabku._

_ "Tidak sekarang, Kudou." ujar James._

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Tubuhmu masih kecil. Kami tidak mau mengambil resiko. Lagipula, kau belum berlatih menggunakan senjata dan macam-macamnya. Kau tinggal saja disini, nanti hasilnya kami beritahukan kau." James menarik napas. "Kau mengerti, 'kan?"_

"APANYA YANG MAU DIMENGERTI? BRENGSEK!" teriakku keras. Orang-orang melihat ke arahku, tapi aku melengos tak peduli. Mereka yang berjanji akan membuatku menyelidiki organisasi itu, namun sekarang mereka malah melarangku! Argh! Bikin kesal saja!

Lihat saja, dengan pertumbuhanku sekarang, aku akan segera kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi dalam beberapa minggu!

Handphone ku bergetar, menandakan ada e-mail masuk. Kubuka slide handphoneku.

_**From : Bu Jodie**_

_** Cool Guy, kami gagal. Laki-laki yang kau buntuti kemarin itu, bunuh diri ketika kami menyergapnya. Kami menyebar sekitar 5 kilometer ke seluruh penjuru, namun kami tidak menemukan Gin dan Vodka. Oh ya, besok ke rumah Professor Agasa untuk membicarakan soal kau kembali ke tubuhmu semula. Nampaknya Miyano-san sudah menemukan antidote nya.**_

_** Jodie Santemillion**_

Aku segera menelpon Bu Jodie.

_"Hello, Cool Guy? What's wrong? You'd receive my message?" _sahutnya langsung begitu telpon tersambung.

"Well, Bu Jodie, soal antidote itu…" aku memilah kata-kata yang akan kugunakan sambil berjalan menuju kantor detektif. "Kurasa tidak perlu. Kita bisa menundanya."

_"Eh? Why? Kau ingin segera kembali menjadi detektif SMU, benar 'kan? Jadi mengapa harus menundanya?"_

"Aku butuh perpisahan sebagai Edogawa Conan." jelasku. "Akan mencurigakan untuk Ran bila aku menghilang tiba-tiba, lalu Kudou Shinichi kembali. Aku akan membuat perpisahan yang bilang kalau aku keluar negeri. Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, —oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang dalam sehari aku bisa tumbuh sekitar 10 cm, jadi tidak butuh antidote lagi— aku akan muncul. Jadi tidak terlalu kentara kalau Conana itu sama dengan Shinichi."

_"Hmmm…"_ nampaknya Bu Jodie mencerna omonganku. _"Okay,_ _I'll tell James about this. See ya later, then, Cool Guy!"_

Aku langsung menutup telpon. Aku sudah sampai di kantor detektif, jadi aku langsung naik tangga menuju ke lantai tiga. Namun di ruangan Paman Kogoro, dari balik pintu, aku mendengar Ran sedang berbicara dengan Sonoko lewat telpon. Saat itu juga aku menempelkan telinga di pintu.

"EH? DOKTER ARAIDE MAU MENGAJAK KENCAN!"

Sepertinya Ran menggunakan _speaker_, karena aku bisa mendengar suara Sonoko juga.

_"Haha! Iya Ran! Dia memang tidak bilang langsung ingin berkencan denganmu, tetapi ia nitip pesan sama aku untuk disampaikan ke kamu, dia punya 2 tiket nonton film Gnomeo and Juliet. Jadi secara tidak langsung dia mengajakmu date! Ayolah Ran… terima saja!"_

"Huuuh, jangan bilang kau sudah mengiyakan, ya, Sonoko?"

_"Ping pong! Aku bilang kalau kau pasti menerimanya karena kau sudah menunggu ajakannya sejak lama!"_

SONOKO BRENGSEK!

"SONOKOOOO!" Ran berteriak kecil, nada suaranya kesal.

_"Jadi, Ran, kau terima tidak?"_

Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak! Jangan bilang 'ya' Ran! JANGAN!

"Tidak!" ujar Ran cepat. Aku langsung bersyukur kepada yang diatas. Bukan langit-langit lho. Ngerti dong, maksudku. "Mana mungkin aku terima! Aku tidak menunggu ajakannya, kau yang hanya mengada-ada. Aku akan bilang padanya kalau kau berbohong, dan aku akan ada acara!"

_"Yaampun Ran, memang kenapa sih? Masa kau hanya kencan dengan suami tercintamu itu? Gak asik banget! Sekali-kali coba cowok lain kek!"_ Sonoko merajuk.

"A… aku tidak pernah kencan dengan Shinichi!"

_"Memangnya aku bilang Shinichi?"_ suara Sonoko menggoda.

"Ter… terserah kau deh!"

_"Hahaha, aku yakin wajahmu memerah sekarang!" _goda Sonoko lagi. Aku membuka pintu kecil, ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi Ran diledek seperti itu.

Merah banget.

Wajahnya memerah karena aku! Yaampun! Kurasakan wajahku ikut menghangat.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

_"Ayolah Ran… dia sudah sangat berharap…"_ suara Sonoko memelas. Aku melengos. Sonoko sialan! Kenapa sih ia gigih banget supaya Ran tifak mengingat aku terus?

_"Ya, Ran? Lupakan saja suamimu yang entah ada dimana itu." _ Aku disini, bodoh. _"Terima saja, Ran. Oke?"_

Aku mohon Ran, jangan!

Namun aku langsung lemas, waktu mendengar Ran menjawab :

"Ngngngng, baiklah, lagipula aku juga tidak mau begini terus, mungkin memang harus mencoba."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to :<strong>

**Sha-chan Anime Lover & Nishikawa Azura  
><strong>

** Mehehehehehehehehehehehehehe *cengengesan***

**Conan gampang GR, ya? Gak apalah, kalo kali-kali imagenya itu gak keren.** **Mehehe.**

**Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan. Soalnya, harus bagi waktu sekarang antara ngejain ribuan soal Fisika – MTK dan nulis fanfict. Semoga suka chapter ini, yah.**

**Reviewnya :D**

**PS : Emangnya judul chapter tuh gak bisa panjang-panjang ya? Padahal chap kemarin judulnya panjang banget, tapi kusingkat, jadi gak asik ==**


	4. Ran file : I wanna have a date with you

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Ngngngng, baiklah, lagipula aku juga tidak mau begini terus, mungkin memang harus mencoba."<p>

_"HAAAAA!"_ aku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku. _"Gitu dong, Ran! Itu baru asik namanya! Perhatikan sekelilingmu juga!"_

"Asik apanya?" aku merengut sebal. "Asik untukmu, kali!"

_"Hehehe…" _ Sonoko tertawa.

"Memangnya kapan sih?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

_"Besok…"_

"EEEH! Mendadak banget!"

_"Gak apa-apa 'kan? Besok 'kan Sabtu. Kau tidak ada acara ini."_

Aku tidak mengangkat kepalaku, tetap mengerjakan PR-ku. Sonoko emang begitu akhir-akhir ini. Kepengen banget nyomblangin aku sama beberapa cowok disekolah. Ketika kutanyakan maksudnya, dia malah menjawab dengan riang gembira. "Supaya kau tidak terpaku sama Shinichi-kun, Ran! Dia meninggalkanmu! Ayolah, cari cowok lain saja! Cowok itu seperti ikan di lautan, banyak sekali!"

Mendengar jawabannya aku meringis. Memangnya kenapa kalau Shinichi meninggalkanku? Ada pengaruhnya?

Sonoko bahkan menyebarkan kabar-kabar aneh di kalangan para cowok. Aku mengetahuinya ketika mendengar percakapan 2 orang adik kelasku.

"_Iya, kamu tau gak Kak Mouri?"_

_ "Hn, aku tau, tau. Mouri Ran, 'kan? Yang mewakili sekolah kita menjadi pemenang karate wanita di wilayah Kanto! Siapa sih yang gak tau dia? Kak Ran kan banyak yang naksir!" ujar temannya yang adik kelasku, satu klub yaitu karate._

_ "Iya! Si Takumi nembak dia lho!"  
>"EEEHHH! Kak Ran kan pacaran sama detektif SMA yang sedang absen itu! Si Kuso<em>*_ itu!"_

_ "Makanya! Kata Kak Suzuki, sahabat Kak Mouri, mereka sudah putus! Break up! Karena itu, untuk para lelaki yang menyukainya, mereka sudah bisa menyatakan perasaannya, karena dia sudah gak ada ikatan lagi! Aku denger sendiri dari si Takumi"_

_ "WAAAH, aku juga mau ah!"_

_ "Lho, memangnya kau naksir Kak Mouri juga?"_

_ "Siapa sih yang nggak? Dia itu idaman!"_

_ "Lho, Hikari gimana? Kalian 'kan baru jadian seminggu!"_

_ "Hehehe, gampang! Aku mau dapetin Kak Ran dulu aaaaah!"_

Aku tersenyum mengingat percakapan itu. Sudah sekitar 5 orang yang kutolak menjalin hubungan denganku minggu ini. Belum seminggu lalu, seminggu lalunya lagi. Ada-ada saja. Sonoko pasti juga membujuk mereka yang aneh-aneh.

_"Hey Ran! Kau dengar tidak?"_ tanya Sonoko.

"Hah? Soal apa?" tanyaku balik.

_"Adduuuh! Belum kencan aja udah gak fokus. Gimana nanti pas acaranya tuh, hehehe… gak bisa aku ngebayang seberapa cemburunya Shinichi-kun…hehehe…"_

"SONOKO!"  
><em>"Makoto mau pulang ke Jepang." <em>nada canda Sonoko hilang dari suaranya, berganti menjadi ragu dan bingung. Aku merasa ada celah untuk meledeknya balik._"Aku ingin memberi hadiah selamat datang untuknya… tapi aku bingung apa itu. Kasih saran, doooong!"_

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau ciuman yang mesra?" godaku. "Pasti ia malah semakin betah di Jepang dan tak mau meninggalkanmu, 'kan?"

_"Ran!"_

"Aku yakin sekarang wajahmu memeraaaah!"

_"Ping pong!"_

"AKU PULAAAAAANG!" ujar Conan. Ia membuka pintu. Air mukanya kesal. Ia duduk, membanting pantat di lantai.

"Oh, Conan-kun!" aku tersenyum. "Sudah pulang rupanya."

"Iya." jawab Conan ketus. Aku bingung ada apa dengannya. Aku memegang keningnya pelan. "Kau sakit, Conan-kun?" tanyaku sambil menempelkan jidat. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ti… tidak kok Kak! Aku baik-baik saja!" ujarnya, menarik kepalanya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

_"Oh, ada bocah itu rupanya!" _ujar Sonoko. _"Sudah, biarkan saja dia!" _Conan menunjukkan tampang kesalnya lagi. _"Kau 'kan bisa mengobrol dengannya nanti. Sekarang beri aku saran, Ran!"_

"Bagaimana dengan jam tangan terbaru keluaran Swezz Soldier?" celetuk Conan. "Anti air dan anti pecah. Sport banget, cocok 'kan untuk Kak Makoto yang suka berantem? Model dan warnanya juga cocok dengan dia." lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan buku PRnya dari tas, ingin mengerjakannya bersamaku.

"Iya, itu saja Sonoko!" jawabku.

_"Oh iya, aku liat di majalah baru-baru ini…"_ omongan Sonoko terputus. Aku juga. Aku menatap Conan dalam-dalam. Kurasakan mulutku menganga.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Conan kebingungan mendengar kami tiba-tiba diam, dan aku yang memperhatikan dia terus.

_"DARIMANA KAU TAU AKU MAU MEMBERIKAN HADIAH KE MAKOTO, BOCAH?"_ teriak Sonoko, keras sekali. Aku dan Conan sampai menutup telinga.

"Hah, maksudnya?" Conan tambah bingung.

"Kau tau darimana? Tadi kan kau belum datang sewaktu kami membicarakannya!" jelasku.

"Eh…" Conan menggaruk kepala. "Suara Kak Sonoko terdengar sampai ke bawah… makanya aku tau…"

_"HALAH! PASTI DIA MENGUPING, RAN! Dia pasti akan mengadu sama Shinichi! Lihat saja!"_

"TIDAK!" bantah Conan. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGADU KE KAK SHINICHI KOK, KALO KAK RAN KENCAN DENGAN DOKTER ARAIDE!"

Sunyi.

"Eh… hehehe…" Conan nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Dia sadar apa kesalahan kata-katanya sekarang.

_"TUH KAN RAAAN! APA AKU BILANG! Dia itu dibayar Shinichi untuk memata-mataimu selama dia pergi, agar kau tidak berhubungan dengan lelaki lain, dan kau tetap menunggu dia! Sudah kuduga sejak lama! Dia itu tidak rela kau melupakan dia! Sudah kuduga! Sudah kuduga! Memang mudah ditebak banget si Shinichi itu!" _aku tertawa kecil mendengar tuduhan Sonoko. Mana mungkin Shinichi melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Nggak Kak Ran! Aku gak sengaja dengar! Beneran! Aku tidak menguping! Dan aku juga tidak memata-matai Kak Ran untuk Kak Shinichi!"

_"Jangan percaya dia Ran!"_

"Percayalah padaku, Kak Ran! Aku tidak menguping!"

_"Kalau memang kau tidak bekerja untuk Shinichi,, berarti sebenarnya kau naksir Ran, 'kan, bocah! Akuilah!"_

Wajah Conan memerah lagi. "Nggg, nggak kok!"

Dan kurasa, perdebatan itu akan jadi perdebatan tanpa akhir.

* * *

><p>Tok tok tok!<p>

Suara ketukan pintu membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan berkata agak keras. "Masuk saja! Tidak dikunci!"

Pintu terbuka. Kepala Conan muncul dari baliknya. Kulihat wajahnya ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. "Sini. Masuk aja."

Ia melangkahkan kaki, menuju ke arah tempat tidur, tempatku duduk.

"Kau tinggian, ya!" ujarku. Aku belum pernah melihat piyamanya yang satu ini, sepertinya lebih besar daripada yang ia biasa pakai. Dia memainkan tangannya, mengadu telunjuk satu dengan lainnya, lalu berkata, "Kak Ran… jangan percaya sama Kak Sonoko ya…" ia berdecih pelan menyebut nama Sonoko. Aku tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Beneran deh, swear!" ia mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk tanda _peace_. "Dan aku janji, aku tidak akan mengadukannya kepada Kak Shinichi!"

"Diadukan juga tidak apa-apa, kok!" aku memegang pipinya, mengelusnya. Conan mengernyit. "Lho, bukannya Kakak tidak mau Kak Shinichi tau?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin kalau dia tau… dia akan pulang." jawabku. Conan terdiam, menunduk. Kurasakan air mataku menggenang.

"Kak Ran… aku akan ke luar negeri menyusul orang tuaku…" ujar Conan pelan. Mataku membelalak. Kuangkat dagunya, mencari kebohongan di matanya. Namun ia serius. Kulihat perasaan bersalah berkecamuk di wajahnya.

"Kok tiba-tiba?" aku menyusut air mataku.

"Karena…" Conan terdiam. Aku menunggu, namun dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pokoknya, setelah aku pulang, pasti Kak Shinichi kembali ke sini! Aku janji! Dan setelah itu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi! Kalau aku tidak ada, Kak Shinichi akan disebelah Kakak, dan Kakak tidak akan menderita lagi!"

"Eh?" aku bingung. "Kau tau darimana?"

Firasatku mengatakan, mereka _merahasiakan_ sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh kuketahui. Sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan dariku. Dan aku yakin firasatku ini tidak meleset sedikitpun.

"Pokoknya," Conan memegang tanganku erat, matanya menatapku dalam-dalam. "Pegang kata-kataku, Kak Ran. Kalau dia tidak kembali…" Conan lagi-lagi menggantung kata-katanya. Aku tersentak. Maksudnya apa?

Aku jadi bingung. Apa yang Conan dan Shinichi sembunyikan dariku? Apa sebenarnya alasan Shinichi pergi? Aku yakin bukan karena kasus! Kepergian dan kemunculan Conan-Shinichi juga terlalu dekat waktunya. Tiba-tiba sekali. Shinichi tidak ada, Conan muncul. Conan menghilang, Shinichi muncul.

Tapi waktu festival itu…

Semuanya berputar di kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan dari semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Kak Ran?" tegur Conan.

"Conan-kun…" aku memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

Air mataku turun sekarang. Pasti ada yang mereka rahasiakan dariku, dan itu berhubungan denganku, Mouri Ran! Mengapa mereka berdua tidak jujur padaku? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa mereka membuatku jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau keadaan yang sebenarnya?

Conan menghapus air mataku pelan. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya, dan menuju pintu, hendak keluar. Aku menghapus air mataku. Conan membuka pintu pelan.

Sebelum dia keluar, dia memanggilku.

"Kak Ran?"

Aku menoleh.

"Peganglah kata-kataku, semua, setiap patah kata yang kuucapkan padamu. Janji?" ia menatapku.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" suaraku bergetar. "Beritahu aku yang sesungguhnya, Conan-kun! Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Pada kau, pada Shinichi. Kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa harus disembunyikan?"

"Tanyalah pada rumput yang bergoyang." ujar Conan hendak menghiburku. Aku menatapnya balik, kesal. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda! Lagian 'kan, rumput bergoyang gak bisa ngomong! Rumput yang bergoyang juga gak tau apa-apa, sama seperti aku! Gak ada gunanya nanya sama rumput yang bergoyang!

Kenapa aku ikutan dodol gini sih?

Ia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ketika segalanya terkendali, aman, Kak Shinichi akan memberitahumu… Ran." ia hanya memanggilku dengan nama. Aku sadari itu. Namun aku tidak peduli sekarang. Yang aku inginkan hanya tau kebenaran sesungguhnya! Aku terus menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan.  
>"Selamat tidur…" katanya pelan, lirih. Ia menutup pintu.<p>

Tangisku berubah jadi sedu sedan.

* * *

><p>"Ran…" sergah seseorang. Aku tidak mendengarnya jelas. Aku membiarkannya, mengira itu adalah mimpi.<p>

"Ran…"

Aku terbangun. Jam 5 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Namun aku kepingin berendam air hangat, lagipula hari ini 'kan aku ada kencan dengan Dokter Araide.

"Ran…"

Ternyata bukan imajinasiku. Benar-benar ada yang memanggil namaku. Walau suara itu lumayan kecil, tapi masih bisa terdengar.

Aku keluar kamar. Tidak ada orang, kok. Apa jangan-jangan hantu, ya?

"Ran…"

Aku menoleh. Dari arah sofa. Di atas sofa itu, Conan berbaring. Tubuhnya berkeringat, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kayak babi celeng.

Hush, bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!

Aku menghampirinya. Kupegang tangannya. Panas sekali! Belum pernah aku memegang tubuh manusia sepanas ini!

Aku ingin meninggalkannya sebentar mengambil air es untuk mengompres, tapi Conan menahan tanganku kuat. Aku yang tadinya hendak berdiri, duduk kembali. "Ran… Ran…" sekarang suara Conan jadi seperti rintihan. Sedih sekali.

"Apa?" jawabku. Mungkin ia bisa mendengar?

"Jangan… pergi…" ujarnya. Suaranya menderita. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Conan sudah seperti adikku sendiri, aku sangat sayang padanya. Lagipula 'kan aku didepannya. Aku tidak akan pergi.

Malah dia yang mau pergi meninggalkanku.

"Conan-kun?" aku memanggilnya.

Dia tidak menyahut.

"Ran…" panggilnya lagi.

Aku berteriak didepan wajahnya. "CONAN-KUN!"

Tidak bangun juga.

Kebo banget.

"CONAN-KUN!" teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak, kaget. Lalu ia mengerjap-erjapkan* matanya, bingung. Terduduk.

Setelah sadar sikon*, dia melihatku. "KAK RAN!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk. Aku menurunkan telunjuknya.

"Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk orang seperti itu! Tidak sopan!" nasehatku. Ia mengangguk sambil mencari kacamatanya.

"Kacamata, kacamata…" ia meraba seluruh bagian sofa.

"Nih!" aku memberikannya. "Jatuh ke lantai."

"Te… terima kasih!" ujarnya terbata-bata. Lalu memakai kacamatanya.

"Kok kau tidur disini?"

"Ketika aku kembali ke kamar Paman, pintunya sudah dikunci… hehehe…" ia tertawa kesal.

"Kau mimpi tadi?" tanyaku. Conan termangu, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi… kau memanggil-manggil namaku…" aku menggaruk kepala, bingung.

"Mungkin aku hanya mengigau." ujar Conan menenangkan, walau terdengar seperti menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku memerhatikannya lagi.

"Kok, kau tambah tinggi dari yang kemarin?" tanyaku.

Ribuan pertanyaan ingin kulontarkan lagi. Namun Conan berdiri, dan bilang "Mungkin hanya perasaan kakak saja." Lalu ia meninggalkanku, menuju toilet.

"Conan-kun?"

Ia berhenti, membalikan badan. "Hm?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." ujarku. "Aku tidak mau sendiri."

"Kan ada Paman, Kak Sonoko…"

"Kau mengerti maksudku."

Ia terdiam, menunduk.

"Ya?"

"I.. iya. Aku janji." jawabnya, lalu berbalik lagi, meninggalkanku.

* * *

><p>"Dokter!"<p>

"Oh, Ran!" Dokter Araide melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dia memakai sweater rajutan hitam-putih, dan celana hitam, juga sepatu hitam. Aku sendiri memakai kaus merah, baju kodok* dan sepatu kets, serta tas selendang merah.

Sudah kuduga, seperti ini memang kayak anak kecil. Biasanya, kencan dengan Shinichi, aku tidak memikirkan bajuku seperti apa.

"Lama menunggu?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke Tropical Land, mau?"

Sebenarnya aku menghindari tempat itu sebisa mungkin. Tempat itu penuh dengan kenanganku dan Shinichi. Tapi untuk menyenangkan hati Dokter Araide, aku ikut saja.

Selama disana, kami lebih banyak dalam kesunyian. Aku, jalan-jalan begini, hanya biasa dengan Shinichi, dan dia yang akan mengambil seluruh pembicaraan. Aku akan mengomelinya karena itu. Kami tertawa, ia selalu memancing keadaan untuk riuh agar aku tidak diam saja. Mengejekku, menganalisis orang disekitarnya. Kadang berujung kami bertengkar.

Di setiap wahana, yang kuingat adalah kenanganku bersama Shinichi, bukannya terfokus pada _kencan_ buatan Sonoko ini. Terkadang aku atau Dokter Araide berinisiatif mengajak ngobrol, namun ketika sudah habik topiknya, kami terdiam lagi.

"Terima kasih, Ran." ujar Dokter Araide ketika kami sudah selesai. Aku tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Dokter."

Dokter Araide memegang daguku… hendak mencium? Namun aku tak bisa menolak. Karena pada saat itu, yang terbayang di wajahku adalah Shinichi. Aku mengira Dokter Araide itu Shinichi.

Hanya wajahnya yang memenuhi benakku.

Sret!

Ada yang menahan perutku agar tidak terus maju. Aku menoleh, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku dan Dokter Araide sama-sama melihat ke bawah.

Ai.

"Permisi." ujarnya, lalu menarik tanganku. Aku mengikutinya saja, merasa bersyukur karena selamat. Yang tadi itu Dokter Araide, bukan Shinichi!

Kami berhenti didepan gerbang Tropical Land. Haibara berbalik. Lalu dia memarahiku. "Kakak gimana, sih! Katanya menunggu Kudou, tapi malah kencan dengan dokter klinik itu!"

"Ha… habis…" aku membela diri. "Sudah seminggu juga Shinichi tidak menelpon, tidak memberi kabar. Aku tidak salah 'kan? Dia yang meninggalkanku terus."

Ai mendengus. Kalau begini ia seperti orang dewasa. "Itu tidak penting sekarang. Conan sudah dijemput orang tuanya, dan akan pergi. Kakak mau melihatnya tidak?"

Secepat ini?

Tapi… kalau benar kata Conan, benarkah Shinichi akan kembali?

"Ayo, cepat!" panggil Ai. Aku mengangguk, lalu berlari mengikutinya.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kuso = Sialan, brengsek. Pelesetannya Kudou :P<strong>

***mengerjap-erjapkan = ngedip2in mata karena kaget. Bener gak sih, mengerjap-ERJAPkan?**

***sikon = situasi kondisi**

***baju kodok = baju yang ada terusan itu loh, tapi terusannya celana. Baju yg suka Genta pake.  
><strong>

**Thanks to : (sekalian fict Need You Now)**

**Sha-chan anime lover (ikutin terus ya, nanti tau deh :P), SilverBullet (Makasih, nih ku update) Conanlovers (Oh ya? Kirain jayus wkwkwk), Lionel Sanchez Kazumi (yah, kalo aku sih gengsi, udah marah duluan eeeh kangen duluan, hehe)  
><strong>

**Waaaaah, selesai juga!**

**Sebenarnya, aku sudah ada inti cerita sampai chapter 6. Sayangnya, waktu untuk menulis fict ini makin sedikit saja, karena udah detik-detik menjelang UN. Maaf yaaa *cengengesan*.**

**Sehabis UN, aku janji waktu updatenya dipercepet deh… hehehe. Kemarin pengen update malah nulis Need You Now.**

**Ini sudut pandang Ran, yang sengaja kubuat penuh romance. Pas Conan, bagian suspensenya, hehehe.**

**Dan, sekarang makin banyak aja fic di Detective Conan Indonesia! Ah senengnyaaa! Padahal kalo dulu sekitar 1 mingguan baru muncul 1 fic.  
><strong>

**Review :)**


	5. Ran file : Benar benar pergi

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Tu, tunggu Ai-chan!" aku berhenti sambil memegang lutut, terengah-engah setelah berlari sejauh 5 blok. Ai terus berlari. Namun nampaknya ia sadar kalau aku tidak mengikutinya lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Akhirnya ia menuju ke arahku, menarik tanganku dan berlari lari kecil. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya. Daripada diseret-seret anak kecil, 'kan tidak lucu.<p>

"Cepat, cepat!" Ai menyemangati.

Selama berlari, aku berpikir juga. Aku tidak menyangka perkembangannya akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku mau Shinichi dan Conan itu berbarengan. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari mereka tidak ada di sebelahku. Keinginanku memanglah aneh, apalagi Conan itu 'kan masih kecil, wajar kalau ia ingin tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Tetapi aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adikku. Aku mau dia tetap bersamaku.

Alasan apa yang membuat mereka tidak bisa hidup berdampingan?

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Conan dan Shinichi tidak bisa bersama-sama. Kepergian yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Conan yang kurasa, menjadi cepat tinggi sekarang. Kemampuan analisis Conan. Shinichi yang pecinta Holmes. Wajah Conan yang mirip Shinichi. Mereka saudara jauh. Atau _pura-pura_ sebagai saudara jauh.

Tanpa sadar kakiku berhenti dengan sendirinya. Ai tentu jadi ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Ada apa lagi? Nanti mereka keburu berangkat. Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Edogawa untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Memangnya dia tidak bisa kembali kesini?" tanyaku. Ai tertegun sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Tidak bisa, dia…"

"Karena ada Shinichi, 'kan?" tanyaku lagi. "Dia tidak bisa disini karena ada Shinichi. Mengapa seperti itu? Apakah karena…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Dia tidak bisa disini kalau ada Shinichi. Tidak bisa kalau hadir bersamaan?

Tiba-tiba suatu kesimpulan melintas di kepalaku.

"Ayooooo…" Ai menarikku lagi, namun kami hanya berjalan, tidak berlari kecil seperti tadi.

Aku mengelus dagu, bergumam pelan. "Shinichi adalah Conan."

Aku menabrak sesuatu. Tidak taunya aku menabrak Ai karena ia berhenti. Ku lihat bahunya bergetar sedikit. Lalu ia tenang lagi. Ia membalikan badan, wajahnya dingin. Ekspresinya kaku.

"Maksud Kakak apa? Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Ai dengan wajah yang begitu polosnya. Aku mengernyit.

Sekarang aku gantian menggandeng Ai, ia mengikutiku. Aku menjelaskan perkataanku tadi. "Mereka terlalu mirip. Kepergian Conan terlalu mendadak, Ai-chan. Tadi pagi…" aku bigung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Ia mengigau, memanggil namaku, bilang agar aku jangan pergi… padahal dia yang mau pergi. Padahal dia yang mau meninggalkanku. Dasar!" tanpa kusadari lagi aku jadi marah-marah sendiri.

"Si bodoh itu juga sama. Tidak masuk sekolah untuk menyelidiki kasus! Bayangkan saja! Dia membohongiku, dengan mengecilkan tubuhnya, lalu tinggal bersamaku! Hahaha!" aku tertawa, namun terdengar menyedihkan. "Lalu ketika ia hilang hari itu. Conan muncul di rumah Shinichi. Itu aneh! Lagipula, tak ada hal yang tidak kutahu soal Shinichi. Masa tiba-tiba dia kenal anak kecil seperti Conan? Kalau bukan untuk penyelidikan, dia suka meremehkan anak kecil! Analisisnya, tingkah lakunya, semuanya! Tidak mungkin anak kelas 1 SD bisa sepintar itu!"

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa ocehan yang keluar dari mulutku. Tapi aku tau itu semua berinti kemarahanku. Aku menumpahkan semua kebingunganku ke Ai-chan. Jika itu benar, dugaanku betul, aku marah. _Benar-benar marah_.

Bukan marah, tepatnya sedih merasa dibohongi.

Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku kalau tubuhnya mengecil? Kenapa dia membohongiku? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa dia membiarkan aku menunggunya tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya? Kenapa dia membiarkan aku menangis? Jika itu rahasia, mengapa dia tidak percaya padaku? Sejuta kenapa muncul dikepalaku. Aku akan menyegel mulutku untuk menceritakannya kalau ia memintaku untuk melakukannya. Dan aku sangat yakin dia tau hal itu!

Sungguh bodoh. Aku merasa bodoh dibohongi seperti ini.

Padahal aku butuh _Shinichi_. Ketika _dia_ tidak ada, dia malah jadi candu buatku. Aku ingin dia ada di sebelahku, tanpa meninggalkanku.

Namun Shinichi… jika memang dugaanku benar…

Dia tidak meninggalkanku secara harfiah, 'kan?

Dia tetap memilih berada disini ketika orang tuanya menjemputnya. Tunggu, tunggu, kalau begitu… berarti Tante Yukiko juga tau kalau anaknya mengecil?

Dilihat dari reaksi Ai, nampaknya dia juga tau rahasia ini!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku terbakar amarah.

Hanya aku, satu-satunya orang dekatnya, yang tidak tau soal ini!

"Cepat jalannya, Ai-chan." ujarku. Suaraku bergetar menahan marah. Aku menoleh melihat wajah Ai. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Jangan menduga-duga. Tanyakan kebenarannya." ujarnya padaku. Dingin.

Cocok untuk api, seperti aku sekarang.

Aku sudah tau kebenarannya. Dan aku yakin dengan analisisku ini.

* * *

><p>"Kak Ran!" suara Conan kaget ketika melihatku bersama Ai. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan pulang secepat ini dari kencan dengan Dokter Araide.<p>

Seharusnya aku tidak mengiyakan tawaran Sonoko kemarin.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dari ekspresi Conan, sepertinya wajahku menyeramkan sekarang.

Tentu saja. Karena aku akan menghajarnya jika dia berani lagi untuk berdusta denganku.

"Ooooh, Ran-chan." Bu Fumiyo tersenyum menatapku. Aku membalas senyumnya kecil. Ia memasukan barang-barang Conan ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Mataku menyipit. Jika Conan itu Shinichi, tentu saja orang tua Conan adalah Tante Yukiko dan Paman Yusaku. Lalu, Bu Fumiyo siapa dong? Tapi, bisa saja ini Tante Yukiko yang menyamar. Aku kenal benar dengan beliau. Pasti, tentu saja ini dia yang menyamar.

Itu bila analisisku benar, 'kan?

Aku jadi deg-degan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau analisisku salah? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya, Conan itu bukan Shinichi? Bagaimana bila analisisku ini muncul hanya karena prasangka burukku saja? Dan sekarang, sejuta kemungkinan muncul dikepala, menggantikan sejuta kenapa.

"KAK RAN!" Conan berteriak dihadapanku sekarang. Aku terbelalak. Lalu aku langsung menjitaknya.

"Tidak boleh teriak-teriak di depan orang dewasa, Conan-kun!" omelku. Conan merengut. "Aku memanggil Kak Ran, tapi Kakak tidak dengar juga, eeeeh…"

Aku menarik tangan Conan ke tangga atas. Kulirik ayah dari pintu kantor detektif, dia sedang tidur. Aku terus menarik Conan sampai atas, depan pintu rumahku.

"Kenapa, Kak Ran?" tanya Conan. Aku diam saja. Lalu aku menjatuhkan lututku ke lantai, menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. Sekarang aku merasakan perbedaannya. Conan benar-benar bertambah tinggi, sangat cepat. Tidak lazim. Benar-benar.

Aku…

Aku diam, menahan air mata, menggigit bibir bawahku. Ternyata aku tak bisa seperti Shinichi, mengeluarkan analisisnya dengan lancar dan percaya diri. Dengan tenang, dan yakin.

Tentu saja! Karena pelaku kejahatannya bukan orang yang dia cintai!

"Bukannya hari ini Kakak kencan dengan Dokter Araide?" tanya Conan. Aku mengangguk pelan, menatap matanya yang hitam, tidak mau mengalihkan pandanganku dari sana. Sebentar lagi dia pergi.

Dan tak akan kembali sebagai Conan.

"Kok, Kakak berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Conan, setelah sadar aku tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku ketus. Suaraku bergetar. Air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. "Ada yang salah dengan bajuku? Kau mau aku memakai baju renang?"

"Bu, bukan begitu maksudku…" Conan menggaruk kepala canggung.

Diam dalam kesunyian. Hanya terdengar tangisku pelan. Dan lirih.

"Jangan pergi." ujarku. Singkat dan menyedihkan. Memang 'kan? Untuk urusan Shinichi, aku jadi lemah dan rapuh. Kalau disentuh, langsung jadi pasir. Disentil mental.

"Maaf, Kak, aku harus pergi." jawab Conan. Aku memegang bahunya.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan!" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melarang kepergiannya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus tetap disebelahku, ya! Jangan kemana-mana!"

"Kenapa? Harusnya 'kan Kakak senang kalau aku pulang, akhirnya aku bisa kembali bersama orang tuaku." bantah Conan.

"Karena kau Shinichi." balasku. "Karena kau Shinichi. Kau bukan Edogawa Conan. Kau adalah Kudou Shinichi. Kau tak boleh pergi dariku untuk kedua kalinya, lalu tak kembali. Tidak, tidak boleh! Tidak!" jeritku pelan.

Conan mengangkat alis bingung, lalu ia menghembuskan napas pelan. "Apa maksud Kakak?" tanyanya. "Aku ini Conan. Kakak ngigo, ya?"

"Tii~dak! Aku sepenuhnya sadar," aku menarik napas pelan, dadaku sesak sekarang. "Dan ini adalah fakta! Kau itu Shinichi!"

"Bukan, aku…" ia menurunkan tanganku dari bahunya. "Aku… harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Kak Ran!"

Aku menahan tangannya sebelum ia menuruni tangga. "Memangnya, jika kau bukan Shinichi seperti klaimmu tadi, kau tak bisa menelponku atau semacamnya?" tanyaku, agar ia berkata jujur.

"Tidak. Sikonnya tidak memungkinkan." jawabnya, nada suaranya datar.

Aku menariknya, memeluknya dari belakang. Kurasakan air mataku membasahi kausnya. "Tidak mau. Aku akan menculikmu kalau kau masih memaksa ingin pergi."

"Lho, harusnya Kakak senang karena aku kembali ke orang tuaku, dong." ujarnya. Aku menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak. Kau Shinichi. Shinichi. Kau itu Shinichi. Kau bukan anak kecil yang masih butuh kasih saying orang tuamu! Kau itu Shinichi, yang dari kecil saja sudah ditinggal orang tuanya ke Amerika, dan kau tidak peduli! Kau itu Shinichi, kau itu… Shin…"

Conan membalikkan badan, mengangkat wajahku.

"Ja… jangan per… gi…" aku menutup mataku. Air mataku tambah deras saja. Conan menggunakan jarinya untuk menghapus likuid bening itu. Aku membisikkan nama Shinichi berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

Memegang kepalaku seakan kepalaku bola basket.

Aku membuka mata. Wajahnya sedih dan menderita.

Dia Shinichi.

Aku yakin sekarang.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, ada semburat kecil di pipinya. Aku menutup mata, tau apa yang ia maksud. Kurasakan napasnya memburu, begitu pula aku. Ku buka bibirku sedikit, menutup mata kembali, dan…

"Ehem." Ada suara. Interupsi. Aku langsung membuka mata. Conan melepas kepalaku, lalu membuang muka, wajahnya merah.

Wajah Bu Fumiyo dengan cengiran lebar menggoda, melihat ke arah kami. Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang membuat dia puas. "Waduh, aku mengganggu ya, maaf…" ia berlalu ke bawah. Tambah yakin aku kalau ia Tante Yukiko. Masa dia tidak marah anaknya yang masih SD mau berciuman dengan remaja kelas 2 SMA?

"Tidak, kok, Bu." jawab Conan. Ia menuruni tangga, pelan.

Sekarang tubuhnya sudah seperti kelas 4 SD. Sepertinya tambah tinggi dari yang tadi pagi.

"Shinichi?" panggilku. Ia berhenti. Namun tidak menoleh.

Sudah cukup bukti, berarti ia sudah mengakui bahwa ia adalah Shinichi yang mengecil.

"Kau… akan kembali?" tanyaku.

"Pasti." jawabnya. "Aku akan kembali, dan tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Setelah kau kembali, aku akan menghajarmu, karena membohongiku, mandi bareng denganmu…" wajahku memanas. "Aku juga secara tidak langsung jadi menyatakan perasaanku padamu, kau pernah tidur bareng denganku, lagak polosmu yang menyebalkan itu, lalu…"

"Aku pasti kembali." potongnya. "Aku tak mau melihat kau menangis lagi. Dan perlu kau tau," ia menarik napas, lalu mendengus. "Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, seperti perasaan kau terhadapku. Jadi, jangan pernah menerima ajakan kencan dari laki-laki seperti kemarin."

Aku mengangguk sambil menghapus air mataku.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Tidak tahunya, ada tangan yang mengangkat kepalaku, lalu menghapus air mataku.

Kukira _dia_ sudah pergi.

"Jangan nangis lagi, ya? Demi aku." ujarnya.

Aku diam saja. Kupeluk lagi dia dari depan, tidak mau dia melihat wajahku yang menyedihkan ini. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di keningku —membuat jantungku mencelos saja, yaampun—. Lalu kudengar ia berkata, "Kau tau tidak, sewaktu di Beika Building Centre itu… aku ingin… melamarmu sebenarnya." ia menarik napas. "Namun malah ada kasus. Aku jadi gagal menyatakan perasaanku. Jadi, jangan bersedih, karena seperti sebelumnya, aku bisa berada di sebelahmu tanpa kau ketahui. Mengerti tidak?"

Aku mengangguk. Bahkan sekarang dia memakai gaya sok keren dan mengintimidasinya itu. Lalu ia berbalik, pergi. Masuk ke mobilnya, membuka kaca dan berdadah pelan ke arahku.

Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku, tak bisa menahan tangis.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to :<strong>

**Shiro (hehehe, makasih, I'm finished now), Silver Bullet (Thanks, ini update), Sha-chan anime lover (bahasa ku yg formal?)  
><strong>

**YAAMPUN, MENYE BGT SIIIIIIIIIIH!**

**Cuma sedikit nih, wkwkwk. Soalnya, di next chap mau ada kasus... masa detektif gak ketemu kasus? Apalagi ini Kudou Shinichi, detektif pengundang kematian! (Uuups! Shinichi FC jgn marah!)**

**Akhirnya UN udah beres, jadinya bisa update, hehehehehe *cengengesan***

**Minta reviewnya, yah! :) Walau cuma satu review, tapi aku udah seneng karena ada yang baca dan komen!**


	6. Investigation and the Sorrow

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Conan menatap jalan raya, kepalanya miring, malas melihat wajah ibunya. Sedangkan Yukiko sedang bersiul bahagia, seakan memenangkan lotere 10 juta yen.<p>

Ups, sepertinya kekayaan keluarga Kudou melebihi 10 juta yen itu.

"Hm hm hm hm hm…" sekarang ia bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu yang sedang lumayan terkenal di Jepang. Conan melirik ibunya.

"Ada apa sih? Kelihatannya Ibu senang sekali." ujarnya, sambil melihat jalanan lagi. Moodnya sedang buruk sekarang, gara-gara ibunya menginterupsi _kejadian_ tadi.

Kira-kira 100 meter dari kantor detektif, dengan cepat ibunya itu membuka penyamarannya. Sekarang ia adalah Kudou Yukiko, dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang berwarna kuning terang, tubuh langsing, baju lengan panjang bergaris oranye-kuning, dan celana putih. Bukan lagi Edogawa Fumiyo yang berambut pendek hitam dan mencuat keluar, gemuk, dan selalu terlihat mengenakan setelan orang kantoran itu.

"Ohohoho, tentu saja aku senang, Nak!" Conan merengut mendengar ibunya memanggil dia dengan kata 'nak'. Seakan dia anak kecil saja. "Karena sekarang, anakku sudah dewasa! OHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Maksud ibu apa sih? Aku 'kan memang sudah dewasa, sebenarnya aku ini sudah SMA. Memangnya dengan berubah jadi anak kecil, aku jadi SD betulan lagi, begitu?" tanya Conan sambil memperhatikan jalanan lagi. Nampaknya, mobil-mobil yang lewat serta gedung-gedung tinggi sekarang lebih menarik daripada melihat wajah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, _Shin-chaan_…" Yukiko memberi penekanan pada kata _Shin-chan _lalu menoel* hidung Conan. Yang ditoel hidungnya, langsung memundurkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Conan sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini. Namun ia berlagak bodoh saja. Tau begini, ia jadi menyesal bertanya kenapa ibunya begitu senang tadi. Lebih baik dia diam saja deh.

"Lalu apa maksud Ibu?" tanya Conan, sok pilon*.

"Oooh, kau marah ya? Aku tidak sengaja melihat ketika kau mau BER-CI-U-MAN dengan Ran tadi, aku ingin memangilmu karena aku sudah selesai. Ya ampun, anakku sudah dewasa rupanyaa~" Yukiko mengacak-acak rambut Conan, membuat yang punya rambut jadi bertambah kesal. Conan merapikan rambutnya dengan bibir manyun, mau mengamuk tapi tidak bisa. Ia hanya menunjukkan wajah aku-sedang-marah-dengan-Ibu-jadi-jangan-bicara-padaku.

"OHOHOHOHO!" Yukiko menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Sekarang jarum di _speedometer_ menunjuk ke angka 140.

Conan langsung pegangan pintu begitu ibunya belok ke kiri. "IBU! ADA AKU! AKU INI ANAKMU, TAU! PELANKAN MOBILNYA SEKARANG!"

"Ooh, Shin-chan, kau tau 'kan kalau ibumu tercinta ini sangat mahir membawa mobiiil!" balas Yukiko dengan ceria, membuat Conan melipat tangan di depan dada, dan wajahnya bertambah marah berkali-kali lipat.

_Mungkin aku harus bilang Ayah soal kegilaan Ibu dalam membawa mobil, _batin Conan. Ia memperhatikan interior mobil tersebut.

Feroza merah metalik, dengan ban radial. Kekuatan mesin 1600 cc, walaupun bensinnya boros namun enak diajak ngebut. Joknya bewarna coklat susu, wanginya juga enak. Mesin yang tidak ribet, walau mobil ini sedikit rendah. Ya ya ya, sesuai dengan kriteria ibunya soal mobil.

"Tapi, Shin-chan…" ibunya membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Tadi Ran tidak marah ketika kau hendak menciumnya, berarti dia tau dong kalau kau itu Kudou Shinichi, orang yang selama ini ditunggunya? Kau memberitahu dia soal itu?"

"Tidak." jawab Conan. "Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahunya dalam keadaan aku dan FBI belum meringkus organisasi yang mengecilkan tubuhku itu. Itu kan berbahaya. Mungkin karena kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini, jadinya dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan." Conan memalingkan mukanya lagi ke jalanan, tidak mau ibunya melihat ekspresinya menyedihkan sekarang.

"Lalu… kau mengakuinya?" tanya Yukiko pelan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Conan. "Untuk apa lagi aku menyembunyikannya lagi sekarang? Aku tau ia bisa menjaga rahasia, apalagi aku membohonginya selama ini. Lagipula…" tenggorokan Conan sekarang enggan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, namun ia mengerti kalai ibunya butuh penjelasan agar ia mengerti. "Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apakah aku akan selamat dan berhasil atau mati…"

"Shin-chan, dengarkan Ibu." Yukiko sekarang memelankan mobilnya hingga angka 140 berubah jadi 120. Memang bukan kecepatan yang cukup pelan untuk ukuran mobil. "Aku tidak mau kau celaka. Tidak bisakah kau hanya memberi informasi, dan tidak ikut meringkus mereka? Kau mengerti 'kan maksud Ibu. Bukan hanya aku dan Yusaku yang akan sedih, Ran juga, Professor, teman-teman kecilmu…"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Bu." Conan memotong omongan ibunya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, yah, Ibu tidak usah khawatir…"

Diam. Conan tidak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Eh, tapi soal Ran tau identitasku, apa mungkin Haibara yang memberitahunya ya?" Conan menebak-nebak.

"Ha? Kenapa begitu?" Yukiko menaikkan satu alisnya, heran.

"Tadi 'kan dia yang menjemput Ran, padahal tadinya aku mau pergi tanpa pamit lho. Dia 'kan wanita juga, jadi mungkin hatinya tersentuh…"

"Jangan asal tuduh, detektif terkenal." ujar cewek yang berambut pirang stroberi, sarkatis. "Enak saja, walau bagaimanapun juga, aku 'kan yang menyuruhmu untuk menutup mulut. Analisismu itu tanpa bukti. Kalau kau yang salah, jangan jadikan orang lain kambing hitam."

"Tapi 'kan tetap saja…" Conan terdiam. Lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menunjuk Haibara yang duduk di kursi belakang. "AAAAAH! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Haibara dengan santai membuka majalah majalah ELLE yang sedari tadi dibacanya. "Kita 'kan satu tujuan, dan…" Haibara menurunkan telunjuk Conan yang menunjuk mukanya. "Jangan menunjukku seperti itu. Tidak sopan."

"T…Tapi…" CKIIIIIT! Mobil Yukiko mengerem, DUAK! Kepala Conan terbentur langit-langit mobil. Yukiko membanting setir ke arah kanan hendak memutar, dan kepala Conan terbentur lagi oleh kaca mobil.

"WADAW!" Conan mengelus kepalanya, yang dia yakin besok benjol. "Ibu kenapa sih? Makanya kalau menyetir jangan dengan kecepatan cahaya dong!"

"Kau yang salah." goda Haibara. "Siapa suruh kau berdiri di jok? Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Masa segala sesuatu harus diberitahu."

"Aku sudah dewasa, tau!" Conan membanting pantatnya ke jok, kesal.

"Kalau sudah dewasa, kenapa gagal mencium Ran?" ledek Yukiko, lalu ia tertawa bersama Haibara.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT GAGAL, HAH?" sekarang emosi Conan meletup-letup.

Rasanya seperti di neraka, bersama dengan dua wanita yang suka menjailinya itu.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon! Wanna reserve some seat?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita Asia. Sepertinya ia mengira mereka orang asing karena rambut Yukiko dan Haibara yang tidak biasa. Yukiko tersenyum.<p>

"Aku orang Jepang, kok. Ya, untuk tiga orang."

"Oh, maaf Miss. Sebentar, saya cek dulu tempatnya." si pelayan membuka-buka buku, lalu berkata, "Oh ada. Silahkan, atas nama siapa?" tanya si pelayan. "Kudou Yukiko." jawab Yukiko.

Si pelayan mengantar mereka ke tempat duduk.

"Apa yang mau di pesan, Miss?" tanya si pelayan lagi.

"Hmmm, steak tenderloin."

"Anak-anak, kalian mau apa?" tanya si pelayan ramah.

"Aku salad saja," jawab Haibara.

"Huh, apa kau tidak kelaparan hanya memakan itu?" ledek Conan. Haibara tidak menanggapi.

"Kau apa, nak?" tanya pelayan kepada Conan.

"Hmm, aku…" Haibara menyambung kata-kata Conan cepat. "Dia suka Kids Lunch. Itu saja."

"Baik, kuulangi ya, 1 Kids Lunch, 1 salad, 1 steak tenderloin. Minumnya?"

"TUNGGU DULU! ITU 'KAN DIA YANG BILANG, AKU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU!" sergah Conan, mendelik ke arah Haibara. Yang dipelototi tidak peduli, malah melihat ke arah menu.

"Aku spaghetti carbonara saja, minumnya jus alpukat."

"Aku iced lemon tea!" seru Yukiko.

"Aku air mineral." sahut Haibara.

"Jadi 1 salad, 1 spaghetti carbonara, 1 steak tenderloin, 1 air mineral, 1 iced lemon tea, 1 jus alpukat. Segera diantaar!" si pelayan berbalik untuk memberikan pesanan kepada koki.

"Huh, pantas saja kau jadi gemuk, Edogawa Conan-kun. Makanmu saja penuh lemak begitu."

"Oh ya? Daripada kau, makan hanya salad dan air mineral? Heran, kenapa kau bisa pintar hanya memakan itu."

"Bukan urusanmu, detektif bodoh."

"Oh ya, ilmuwan kemudaan?"

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi, ya!" Yukiko merasa sekarang ia sedang mengajak makan siang dua anak kecil yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan, walaupun mereka berdua adalah remaja yang sudah SMA. _Aduh, kok Professor tahan ya mendengar ocehan mereka berdua?_ batin Yukiko.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan si pelayan tadi menggema. Conan, Yukiko dan Haibara langsung terdiam.

Conan berlari mencari arah suara, diikuti Haibara. "SHIN-CHAN! AI-CHAN!" Yukiko berteriak lalu menyusul.

Yukiko melihat Conan dan Haibara berhenti di depan toilet, sementara si pelayan tadi terduduk di lantai, dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Yukiko, melihat ke dalam toilet.

Ada orang yang gantung diri.

"TELPON POLISI SEKARANG, BU!" teriak Conan. "CEPAT!"

"Ba, baik…" Yukiko segera menelpon polisi. Conan yang hendak masuk ke dalam toilet, masuk terburu-buru.

GUBRAK! Dia terpeleset.

"Hati-hati, dong, Kudou-kun!" Haibara membantu Conan berdiri. "Aduuuh…" Conan mengelus kepalanya. _Sialan, aku sudah 3 kali terbentur hari ini. _batinnya.

_Tapi, aneh… kenapa di sini ada genangan air ya? Dilihat dari kemewahan restoran ini, harusnya ini kamar mandi kering. Atau dia menghambur-hamburkan air? Tapi kenapa? Lagi pula dindingnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda basah atau bekas kena air…_ Conan mengitari toilet, mengecek keadaan toilet itu. Ukurannya hanya 2 x 1,5 meter, dengan satu pispot dan penyemprot. Diatasnya ada lemari yang isinya tissue. Tinggi toilet sekitar 2 m. Korban berada dekat dengan pintu, jadi kakinya tidak bisa mencapai pispot. Sedangkan, toilet ini hanyalah ada satu di sebuah koridor sepi.

_Bunuh diri? Atau pembunuhan ya?_ Conan berputar-putar saja di toilet, mencari seteliti mungkin bukti yang lain.

"Kematiannya sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, dilihat dari kekakuan mayat, Kudou-kun." ujar Haibara, dalam keadaan ia memanjat pispot. "Sepertinya kematiannya karena tercekik… tidak ada tanda-tanda lain selain bekas tali tambang di lehernya." Haibara melompat ke bawah. Conan diam saja dan terlihat berpikir.

"Kau dapat sesuatu, Kudou-kun?"

"Tidak tau… mungkin kita bisa lihat nanti…" balas Conan.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…" Inspektur Megure melihat ke arah 3 tersangka. "Jadi, siapa korbannya?"<p>

"Nakashima Endi, 23 tahun." Takagi menjelaskan sambil membaca catatannya. "Ia adalah kepala pelayan disini. Kematiannya diperkirakan antara pukul 2 siang sampai 2.15." ujarnya.

"Dan para tersangkanya…"

"Baik. Enatsu Hikari, 21 tahun, dia adalah pelayan bawahan korban. Nagashima Haruka, 21 tahun, sama dengan Enatsu-san, dia bawahan korban, juga pacarnya. Saotome Hideo, 23 tahun, ia adalah sahabat korban, kebetulan dia berada disini."

"Lalu kenapa mereka yang jadi tersangka?"

"Karena mereka tidak memiliki alibi pada saat kejadian, dan mempunyai motif, Inspektur!" sahut Conan. "Aku sudah menanyakan pada orang sekitar, semua orang di restoran ini selalu berdua atau bertiga, dan hanya mereka yang memiliki motif. Korban suka menghina keluarga Enatsu-san, karena mereka punya hutang pada keluarga korban. Nagashima-san, dia adalah kekasih korban, katanya ia suka dikasari oleh korban. Lalu Saotome-san…" Conan melirik ke arah laki-laki itu sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia adalah mantan pacar Nagashima-san, lalu korban merebutnya."

"Hooo…" Inspektur Megure menatap para tersangka. "Lalu, dimana kalian pada saat kejadian?"

"A, aku sedang mengecek ketersediaan bahan makanan… Endi-san yang menyuruhku…" jawab Hikari, pelayan yang melayani Conan dkk tadi.

"Hiks, aku… aku sedang… menjaga konter depan, hiks, tapi memang selama kejadian tidak ada pembeli, hiks hiks…" Haruka terus menangis, mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku sedang di ruangan Endi, tadi dia yang menyuruhku masuk ke sana." ujar Hideo, memperhatikan Haruka yang sedang menangis.

"Ho… oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Conan-kun…" Megure angkat bicara.

"A, ada apa, Inspektur?"

"Mana detektif itu?"

"Hah?" Conan mengernyitkan kening, bingung dengan maksud Inspektur Megure.

"Dia…" Inspektur Megure menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Yang diawal terlihat bodoh, lalu HOAAHHHMMMM…" Inspektur Megure memutar tangannya, mundur, lalu bersandar di dinding, melipat tangan di dada, dan menyilangkan kaki. "Kau tau 'kan siapa yang kumaksud?"

"Oh… Paman…" Conan baru konek. "Aku tidak bersamanya kesini. Aku pergi dengan…"

"Aku, Inspektur." Jawab Yukiko. "NIGHT BARONESS INI! OHOHOHOHO!"

_Hahaha,_ Conan tertawa dengan mata setengahnya.

"YUKIKO!" Megure terkejut melihat Yukiko. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kapan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Kemarin sore, Inspektur!" jawab Yukiko.

"Kau… kenal Conan?" tanya Inspektur Megure heran. Kok si Conan ini kenal banyak orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan kasus, ya?

"Tentu saja! Dia itu anaknya anak keponakan ayahnya sepupu cucunya kakek kakekku!" jelas Yukiko. Mendengar kata-katanya saja, Megure sudah malas mencari-cari hubungan Yukiko – Conan, padahal kalau diteliti, Conan adalah anak Yukiko, alias Shinichi.

"Hooo, lalu, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Megure.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah orang tuaku." jawab Conan kayak lagi nyanyi lagu dangdut.

"Hah? Kau punya orang tua, Conan-kun?"

"Tentu saja aku punya!"

"Inspektur!" Chiba, salah satu opsir bawahan Megure yang tampan tapi gendut itu, membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi bon. "Aku menemukan bon ini di tubuh korban…"

"Oh, itu bon pembelian es batu." sergah Hikari. "Akhir-akhir ini, Endi-san suka membeli es batu balok yang besar-besar, untuk mengawetkan makanan, katanya."

"Disini juga ada bon pembelian buah-buahan yang cukup banyak," ujar Chiba.

"Itu untuk dessert, hiks, dan memang akhir-akhir ini Endi-kun… suka makan buah…" tukas Haruka. "Katanya dia mau diet."

"Es yang seperti apa, Kak Hikari?" tanya Conan.

"Es balok yang besar-besar sekali itu, lho, Dik." Jawab Hikari. "Kira kira lebarnya 1 meter, dan tingginya… 1,5 meter. Gede banget! Biasanya ada di gudang penyimpanan makanan…"

"Bagaimana dengan buah itu?"

"Memang akhir-akhir ini Endi-san suka makan buah, terutama pisang, agar cepat kenyang katanya. Dan dia belinya banyak lho."

"Oooh, begitu, terima kasih Kak!"

"Sama-sama, detektif cilik!"

Conan berlari menghampiri Chiba.

"Paman Chiba!" sapanya. "Boleh aku melihat bon itu?"

Chiba memegang lututnya, menunduk. "Boleh, tapi jangan dirusak ya, Conan-kun!"

"Hen!" Conan menunjukkan senyum anak kecil terbaiknya, lalu mengambil kantong itu dari tangan Chiba yang besar.

_100 balok es? Ini sih banyak sekali. Daripada repot begini lebih baik 'kan membeli lemari es. Becek pula, _batin Conan. _Wah, ternyata dia juga beli banyak buah. Satu hari bisa 10 pisang? Apa dia tidak eneg* makan banyak begitu? Ini sih bikin gemuk, bukannya malah makin kurus._

"Panas sekali ya, toilet ini." keluh Megure.

"Iya, munkin karena tidak ada ventilasinya, Inspektur…" jawab Takagi.

"Minum, Kudou?" Haibara mengangsurkan sebuah gelas berisi iced lemon tea ke arahnya. Conan mengambilnya, lalu meminumnya sapai habis.

"Uuh, tidak enak." ujar Yukiko.

"Enak kok, Bu. Segar lagi." sergah Conan.

"Tapi kok rada tawar ya?"

"Mungkin karena kelamaan diminum." tukas Haibara. "Jadi esnya mencair, lalu karena airnya jadi banyak, rasanya jadi tawar."

Conan tertegun, lalu…

"ITU DIA!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya! Terima kasih, Haibara!" ia memegang bahu Haibara yang lebih pendek darinya. Lalu ia berlari menuju Inspektur Megure, namun ibunya tercinta menarik kaus Conan dari belakang, membuat Conan jatuh lagi.

GUBRAK! Begitulah bunyinya.

"IBU APA-APAAN SIH!" teriak Conan, membuat Takagi menoleh.

"Ibu? Kau anaknya Yukiko-san, Conan-kun?"

"Ah, eh, oh…" Conan bingung mencari alasan, namun Yukiko segera mengatasi masalah itu. "Iya, aku sangat akrab dengannya —siapa namamu? Takagi, 'kan?—makanya ia memanggilku 'Ibu' karena dia jarang bertemu ibunya… ya 'kan, Conan-kun?" tukas Yukiko.

"Iya, tante ini…" Conan merasakan hawa membunuh, tetapi dia tidak peduli "…saudara jauhku, Paman, jadinya aku dekat dengannya, dan memanggilnya Ibu. Ya 'kan, Bu?"

"Tentu saja! OHOHOHOHOHO!" Yukiko tertawa sambil menggosok keras-keras kepala Conan. Yang digosok kepalanya hanya tersenyum sambil menahan sakit.

"Oh, begitu…" Takagi pun berlalu.

BLETAK! Yukiko menjitak Conan keras.

"APA SIH?" bentak Conan.

"Kau sudah tau pemecahan kasusnya 'kan, anakku tersayang…" Yukiko memelototi Conan dengan senyum menyeramkan, ditanggapi dengan mata setengah khas Conan.

"Ya, lalu Ibu mau apa?"

"Beritahu aku pemecahannya, biar aku yang jadi detektifnya!"

"Kenapa harus Ibu?"

"Kau tidak ada perantara untuk analisismu 'kan, Shin-chaaaan!" ujar Yukiko, menoel hidung anaknya lagi. Conan merengut.

"Iya deh, iya…"

"Itu baru anakku!" Yukiko mengelus kepala anaknya pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana? Siapa pelakunya?"

* * *

><p>"Hem…" Megure mengelus dagunya. "Kalau ia bunuh diri, kakinya terlalu jauh dari pispot, tapi kalau dibunuh…" dia melirik tiga orang tersangka. "Siapa pelakunya?"<p>

"Teka-teki telah terpecahkan, Inspektur." sahut Yukiko. "Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya!"

"APA?" mereka semua berteriak keras sampai-sampai dinding-dinding retak dan puluhan orang mengalami pecahnya gendang telinga.

Bohong, kok.

"Kau tau siapa pelakunya, Yukiko?" tanya Megure tidak yakin.

"Ya! Aku tau pelakunya…"

"Siapa, Kudou?"

"Eh?" Conan menoleh ke arah Haibara yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Siapa pelakunya?"

"Endi-san sendiri." jawab Conan kalem.

"Hah? Bunuh diri? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Es yang besar-besar itu diletakkan dibawahnya, ia dorong es itu dengan kakinya agar ia tidak memiliki pijakan lagi, lalu gantung diri. Begitulah."

"Yang benar?" tanya Haibara.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Motifnya?" tanya Haibara.

"Kau dengarkan saja, Nona. Nanti juga tau. Soalnya aku juga belum jelas soal itu." Conan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Bilang saja kau tidak tau, Tantei-san!"

"Oi!"

"Ta, tapi Yukiko, apa penyebabnya?" tanya Megure. 'Tidak ada alasan jelas, 'kan?"

"Itu dia, Inspektur, yang masih harus kita cari." Jawab Yukiko.

"Karena aku marah padanya." Tiba-tiba Saotome Hideo angkat suara.

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku, Haruka. Aku tadi kesini marah-marah padanya karena ia telah merebutmu dariku. Aku menyumpahinya, dan menyuruh dia mati…" Haruka, tangisnya makin keras.

Haibara menoleh ke belakang.

"Kudou-kun, mereka disini." bisik Haibara lirih, matanya _nyalang_, ketakutan, mencari-cari sosok seseorang di seluruh penjuru koridor.

"Eh?"

"Aku kenal hawa ini. Gin. Dan Vodka."

* * *

><p>"RAAAAANN?" seorang cewek berambut pendek dan pirang berbandana, berteriak memanggil sahabatnya di depan kantor detektif Mouri. Namun, ia tidak mendengar respon dari orang yang dipanggilnya itu.<p>

Ia menaiki tangga, melirik ke dalam sebuah ruangan di sebelah kirinya. Yang ada hanya detektif berkumis berumur 37 tahun yang sedang tidur dengan bunyi ngorok indahnya dan kaleng bir bertebaran dimana-mana. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya disitu.

_Kapan paman itu akan berubah?_ batin cewek itu dengan mata setengahnya, mengejek.

Cewek itu melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke atas, menuju lantai tiga. Ia membuka pintu, yang menimbulkan bunyi derit yang cukup berisik. Yah, maklum pintu tua.

Sonoko melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan, dan menoleh kanan kiri. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat gadis karate yang sedang dicarinya, Mouri Ran, sedang duduk di sofa, dengan kaus merah, baju kodok dan sepatu kets putihnya. Seperti habis berpergian.

Sonoko membuka pintu lebar-lebar, lalu berjalan panjang-panjang, menuju ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu.

Ia memegang bahu sahabatnya. "Ran? Kau kenapa?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia menatap Sonoko kosong, namun terlihat jelas masih ada jejak bekas air mata. Pertanda ia habis menangis.

"EEEEEH? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sonoko terkejut. Ran menggeleng. "Pasti Dokter Araide mengapa-apakanmu, ya 'kan? Aku harus menghajarnya…" Sonoko sudah berdiri dengan emosi berapi-api, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ketakutan. Namun tangan cewek itu ditahan oleh Ran, membuat ia menoleh. Akhirnya ia duduk di sebelah Ran.

Bibir Ran bergetar, air matanya muncul setitik di sudut matanya.

"Shi… Shinichi…"

"KENAPA DENGAN DETEKTIF TOLOL ITU? DIA MENYAKITIMU LAGI?" tanya Sonoko.

Ran menggeleng kuat. Pandangannya kosong lagi. Lalu jatuh di bahu Sonoko.

"Ran? Ran! Kau kenapa?"

* * *

><p>"Kau serius?" tanya Conan sambil berlari menuju <em>lobby<em>. Haibara mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka hendak menyusul Yukiko yang sedang mengambil mobil.

Wajah Haibara pucat pasi, ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, larinya lambat. Membuat Conan harus menariknya.

"Mereka disini…" bisik Haibara lirih. Namun Conan masih bisa mendengarnya.

_Brengsek! Sedang apa mereka disini?_ Conan tak habis pikir, dalam seminggu ini ia terlalu sering berdekatan dengan organisasi hitam!

"Anak-anak! Masuk!" teriak Yukiko. Conan membuka jok depan dengan cepat, mendorong Haibara masuk ke jok belakang, membuka jok lagi, lalu duduk diatasnya. Membanting pintu dengan cepat, dan melesat pergi.

"Tidak ada orang yang mengikuti, Shin-chan." itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Conan terengah-engah. Haibara sangat ketakutan. Yukiko segera melarikan mobilnya.

250 meter kemudian…

"Porsche hitam 356 A." ujar Conan. "Mereka benar-benar mengejar kita."

Yukiko melihat spion. Memang ada mobil 75 meter dibelakang mereka.

"Apakah mereka berambut cepak? Yang satunya berambut keriting dan memakai kacamata?"

"Ti… tidak…" Conan melihat ke belakang. Memang orang dengan rambut cepak. Yang menyetir berambut sebahu keriting dan memakai kacamata.

Namun sejurus kemudian mereka melepas penyamaran.

"BRENGSEK! Mereka benar-benar Gin dan Vodka! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Conan panik sendiri. Ia segera menghubungi Jodie.

"_Ada apa, Cool Guy?"_

"Kami dikejar Gin dan Vodka! Bagaimana mereka tau aku itu Kudou Shinichi, dan Haibara itu Sherry? Mestinya ini rahasia!" Conan jadi ngomel sendiri. Gimana nggak, dia sudah percaya penuh sama FBI, dan dalam waktu kurang seminggu, Organisasi Hitam sudah mengetahui identitas mereka! Masa kalah sama mereka yang tidak dilindungi siapapun?  
>Rasanya seperti kepala dia hilang entah kemana.<p>

"Tenang, Kudou." Jodie memijit keningnya. Sudah dia duga, cepat atau lambat mereka ketahuan, karena _database _ FBI di _hack_ oleh mereka. "Tenang, ok? Kami juga sedang kebakaran jenggot disini. Database kami di _hack_ mereka, sekarang kami sedang mencari tau sampai mana data kami dicuri."

James melihat Jodie bingung, namun Jodie mengusirnya dengan tangan.

"TAPI KAMI DIKEJAR SEKARANG!" teriak Conan.

Tut tut tut. Hubungan terputus. Conan mengernyit, lalu melihat handphone flip merahnya. _Low bat_.

"Sialan!" umpat Conan. Ia menutup handphone-nya keras-keras, bingung.

"Kita ke tol saja!" ujar Yukiko. Conan mengangguk. Ia memakai sabuk pengaman, lalu ibunya belok ke kanan, dengan gaya manuver seperti biasa. Mobilnya miring 45 derajat, lalu berbalik ke lawan arah.

Yukiko menekan pedal, sekarang jarum _speedometer_ menuju angka 160. Banyak orang-orang memaki-maki mobil mereka karena kecepatan mobil merah marun itu.

Dari depan, tiba-tiba sebuah Porsche 356 A hitam melawan arah. Lalu mobil itu berputar, menjajari Feroza mereka. Gin mengacungkan tokalev ke arah kepala Yukiko.

Tiga orang di dalam mobil yang teracung pistol itu, merasakan detak jantung mereka berhenti sesaat.

* * *

><p>"Ran?"<p>

Ran merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu kecil sekali. Ia tidak bisa membuka kelopak matanya, untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ran? Kau dengar aku?"

Ada seberkas cahaya masuk ke matanya. Ia mengenali suara itu. Tapi tidak bisa menjawab. Seakan-akan terkurung dalam kegelapan, kesedihan, dan kesunyian. Sarat oleh tekanan. Tekanan yang menyakitkan.

"So… noko…" gadis itu menyahut suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ran! Kau sadar! Akhirnya…" suara itu bergetar, lega dan khawatir, menahan tangis. Ran membuka mata sepenuhnya. Di sekelilingnya ada Sonoko, Kogoro, dan Dokter Araide.

Sonoko memeluk leher Ran, terisak-isak. Ran tertegun, tak tau mau membalas apa. Dia hanya diam, membungkam suara. Tubuhnya terasa kebas. Kepalanya pusing, dan lidahnya juga kelu. Lagipula ia tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang ia berbaring… di kamarnya?

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Ran…" ujar Kogoro kalem, tapi gak mampu buat menyembunyikan nada lega di suaranya.

"Aku… kenapa?" tanya Ran. Sonoko langsung menyahut.

"Kau daritadi menyebut nama Shinichi-kun terus! Ada apa, Ran? Ceritakan saja padaku! Jangan kau pendam sendiri! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau sampai shock begini?"

_"Aku akan kembali, dan tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."_

_ "Aku pasti kembali. Aku tak mau melihat kau menangis lagi."_

_ "Dan perlu kau tau, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, seperti perasaan kau terhadapku. Jadi, jangan pernah menerima ajakan kencan dari laki-laki seperti kemarin."_

_ "Jangan nangis lagi, ya? Demi aku."_

_ "Demi aku."_

_ "Demi aku."_

Ran menahan air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar dari bola matanya. _Demi Shinichi, bodoh. Jangan menangis. Dia pasti kembali. Dia sudah janji…_Ran terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di otaknya. Suara itu tegar, keras dikepalanya.

Tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Walau sekarang ia sudah berhasil menahan air matanya membanjir, hatinya menolak. Hatinya tersedu-sedu, meraung-raung menyedihkan. Ia tenggelam dalam kemarahan, kesunyian, yang sarat dengan cinta. Ia tau ia marah, lelaki itu meninggalkannya, tapi ia tau pula kalau ia mencintai lelaki itu. Tidak bisa membencinya walau lelaki itu pergi. Tidak bisa membencinya walau _dia _membuatnya menunggu. Tidak bisa melupakan detektif itu. Tapi pasti 'kan _dia_ kembali? Lalu apa maksudnya kalau ada kemungkinan _dia_ tidak kembali, seperti kata Shinichi kecil kemarin?

Tidak adakah yang mau menjelaskan maksud semua ini padanya?

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sonoko." jawab Ran, suaranya lirih namun tegas. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

* * *

><p><strong>Toel, menoel, ditoel, itu kayak nyolek, tapi ujungnya aja.<strong>

**Pilon = gak tau, gak ngerti dan lugu.  
><strong>

**Eneg = mual.**

**Thanks to :**

**Sha-chan anime lover (Udah ku edit, sori typo hehe. Yah, aku tau, tp biar bisa bedain aja 'tau' nya mengetahui sama 'tahu' makanan...), Fumiya Ninna 19 (Hontou? Arigatou... hehehe, nih udah kulanjutin)  
><strong>

**Yeah, so late. Chapter ini dan beberapa chapter kedepan banyak sama suspense, romancenya paling ada pas dibagian Ran aja. Pendek banget yah? Hehehe *cengengesan***

**Trik kasus kuambil dari FS. Karena dulu disana itu ada grup pecinta Conan n sering share kasus, hehe. Tapi sekarang sih udah nggak. Mudah-mudahan di facebook aku bisa nemuin grup kayak gitu lagi.**

**Oh ya, join aja di grup yg aku jd adminnya, on Facebook. "Detective Conan Fan's Group", dan "Fandom Detective Conan Indonesia".  
><strong>

**Review :)**


	7. Pilihan

**Warning : TYPO, OOC**

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Yukiko terkesiap.<p>

Conan memutar otak, puluhan cara terlintas di otak untuk melarikan diri dari ancaman pistol. Namun kesemuanya memiliki persentase keberhasilan yang kecil. Tidak mungkin ia mempertaruhkan nyawa ibunya. Matanya membelalak, sekarang ia ketakutan.

Atmosfer ketegangan begitu terasa di udara. Sekarang Conan melototi Gin. Orang itu menyeringai seram. Conan bergidik. Lalu ia melihat jalanan yang tertutup mobil mereka, pembatas jalan yang hampir rata. Sebuah rencana yang kemungkinan berhasilnya besar langsung terpikirkan olehnya.

"Rem." geramnya.

"Eh?" Yukiko melirik Conan putus asa, tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"REM SEKARANG!" Conan berteriak frustasi. Yukiko mengerti dia tidak salah dengar. Maka ia mengerem keras, membuat Feroza itu tersentak. Tentu saja Porsche mereka melaju terus, tidak memperkirakan kalau Yukiko akan berhenti. Seketika Yukiko mengerti rencana apa yang terbayang di kepala sang anak. Yukiko membanting setir ke kanan, melintasi pembatas jalanan, lalu melesat pergi, menghilang.

"Kakak…" Vodka bingung, memutuskan tindakan yang harus dilakukan.

"Biarkan saja." tukas Gin. "Mereka tikus dalam karung, akan segera ketemu."

Napas Conan memburu. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara napas Yukiko, saking kerasnya karbondioksida keluar dari hidungnya, kaget. Ia melirik spion, memperhatikan apakah mobil hitam itu menyusul. Namun, bayangannya saja tidak dia lihat.

Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat Haibara.

Wajah Haibara pucat sekali —kalau sekarang suasananya sedang santai, Conan pasti meledeknya sebagai hantu— dan berkeringat. Tangannya mencengkeram rok yang ia kenakan. Conan menoleh ke belakang, bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau… baik-baik saja?"

Haibara terdiam beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk kaku. Ekspresinya masih tegang, namun cengkeraman tangannya mulai mengendur, napasnya mulai tenang. Lalu akhirnya ia benar-benar rileks, dan menyenderkan kepalanya di jok.

"Khas kau banget, bahkan disaat tegangpun kau bisa berpikir." katanya setelah beberapa menit. Conan memutar bola matanya, yakin kalau ucapan ilmuwan itu bukanlah pujian.

"Oh yeah, hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalaku. Tetap saja aku takut…" ia melirik ibunya. "Sialan, aku benar-benar membuat orang-orang terdekatku dalam bahaya."

"Tenang saja, Shin-chan…" Yukiko berkata, bermaksud menenangkan. Namun Yukiko terdengar seperti menenangkan diri sendiri. Suaranya terlalu tegang untuk membuat Conan tenang. "Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri, percayalah padaku."

"Tidak." bantah Conan. "Aku akan minta agen FBI melindungi Ibu dan Ayah, Professor, Ran dan Paman, serta anak-anak kelompok detektif. Terlalu bahaya membiarkan mereka tak terlindungi."

"Yah, yang penting sekarang kita menuju ke mana?" tanya Yukiko, bingung. Ini arah balik ke Beika.

"Rumah kita saja." jawab Conan, tau mungkin sekarang itu tempat teraman, seaman yang bisa dirasakan, karena Gin dan Vodka bakal mengira mereka keluar kota.

"Shinichi-kun!" Professor menghambur keluar rumahnya, ia segera menyuruh Yukiko masuk. Conan melangkah ke dalam cepat, diikuti Haibara. Ia melirik ke sofa, lalu membanting diri disana, kelelahan. Akhirnya bebas dari belenggu ketakutan.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Besok hari Senin, Professor akan mengurus keluarnya Conan dan Haibara dari sekolah. Tentu saja dikawal FBI. Dan mulai besok, Conan dan Haibara akan melaksanakan 'pelatihan' yang dikatakan Jodie itu. _Mungkin aku harus bisa beladiri sedikit tanpa senjata,_ pikir Conan.

Setelah Yukiko bicara pada Subaru Okiya, bahwa ia mau menempati rumah itu, si pemilik rumah sementara itu pun akhirnya pergi. Kebetulan ia sudah menemukan apartemen yang bagus.

Conan mengabaikan omelan ibunya menyuruh mandi — pasti ibunya mau memandikan dia layaknya anak kecil betulan. Membayangkannya saja sudah malas, apalagi melakukannya. Akhirnya pukul 10 Yukiko dan Conan ke rumah mereka yang sebenarnya. Lalu Conan memasuki kamarnya, mandi sebentar dan berganti baju yang agak kebesaran karena ia tau besok pasti ia membesar seperti kemarin-kemarin, lalu tertidur.

Tentu saja dengan mimpi.

Ia berjalan, sebagai Kudou Shinichi, lagi-lagi ditempat yang sama, luas, tak berujung, dengan langit abu-abu, berteriak mencari Ran. Lalu ia menemukan Ran terduduk, menangis. Ia memeluk gadis itu, menenangkannya. Ran membalas pelukannya, menangis di dadanya.

"Shinichi, jangan pergi… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Aku takkan pergi."

"Bawa aku bersamamu…" bisik Ran lirih lagi.

"Tidak bisa." nada suaranya keras dan kasar. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Ran dalam bahaya, dan itu semua karena dirinya?

"Kenapa?"

Lalu tiba-tiba dadanya sakit, tulangnya meleleh. Ran ketakutan melihat dia menggeliat di tanah, kesakitan.

"Shinichi!" Ran berteriak ketakutan. "Shinichi? Kau kenapa?"

_Ran…_ia membatin namun tak bisa bicara, tubuhnya kaku. Kemudian muncul Gin di belakang Ran, moncong pistolnya ke kepala Ran.

"RAN!"

Pertama-tama yang disambut matanya adalah langit-langit putih. Lalu ia terduduk, melihat sekeliling. Kamarnya.

_Haaaah, mimpi lagi!_ Conan tersaruk-saruk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya, lalu mencuci muka. Melihat bayangan dirinya. Sekarang dia adalah Kudou Shinichi sewaktu SMP. Ia mendengus. Entah berapa kali lagi rasa sakit dan mimpi-mimpi aneh akan menggelayutinya sampai ia benar-benar kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi sesungguhnya.

Membayangkannya saja ia jadi kesal sendiri.

Tapi ia sudah menjatuhkan pilihan. Dan tidak mau mundur. Inilah keputusannya, menghadapi organisasi sialan itu dengan segenap kekuatan, dan ingin ini semua berakhir dengan bahagia. _Happy ending_. Kalo di dongeng, _live happily ever after_.

Kayak bisa aja hidup seperti itu.

Ia melirik jendela. Hari masih gelap. Pukul 4 pagi. Terlalu dini untuk bangun, tapi dia tidak mengantuk lagi, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk sarapan, walau masih terlalu pagi. Tapi ia lapar.

Ia menguap lebar, lalu tersaruk-saruk keluar kamar. Ada bau masakan, lalu ia mengingat kalau sekarang ia bersama ibunya. Ia masuk ke dapur, sudah ada piring, telur mata sapi di atas meja, nasi di dalam _magic jar_, roti bakar, dan berbagai macam _topping_. Sepertinya tadi ibunya ke supermarket 24 jam di jalan raya, mengingat ia sendiri tidak pernah beli telur sejak badannya menyusut. Malas berpikir, dan perutnya juga sudah menyanyi, maka ia menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Lalu meneguk susu di atas meja sampai habis. Sepertinya ibunya benar-benar habis belanja.

Susunya hambar, tapi ia tidak peduli. Enak-enak saja di mulut. Ibunya berbalik sambil memegang spatula.

"Shin-chan! Kau sudah sikat gigi belum? Kok belum ganti baju?" Yukiko menghampiri anak semata wayangnya, menaruh telur di piring, lalu melepas celemek dan ikut duduk. Conan memutar bola matanya. "Tentu aku sudah sikat gigi! Malas ah, nanti saja." jawabnya, membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan melahap roti dengan meises kayak di iklan TV.

"Detektif pemalas." Suara berat terdengar ditelinganya. Conan hampir lompat dari tempat duduknya, tersedak. Ia langsung menuang susu dari kotak dan meminumnya. Menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang membawa koran dan mirip dirinya.

Kudou Yusaku. Tentu saja.

"A…. A… A…" Conan tergagap.

"Ayaaaaahhhh…" Yuusaku melanjutkan, namun dengan nada manja. Conan mengernyit jijik. Aneh sekali ayahnya ini. Yukiko terkikik.

"Kok disini?" lanjut Conan. Ayahnya mengangkat bangku, duduk didepannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku…" Conan memeras otak, namun karena setengah mengantuk jadi otaknya gak jalan dengan benar. "Tidak tau." akhirnya ia memutuskan kalau dia tidak tau.

"Payah, kau 'kan detektif." Conan memutar bola matanya. Yusaku nyengir. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan ibumu dalam incaran pembunuh yang mengecilkan tubuhmu? Jadi aku ikut, lagipula tidak ada proyek kok." Yusaku menyendok nasi dan makan dengan lahap. Makannya dipiring keramik, mengingatkan Conan lagi ini benar-benar rumahnya. Conan jadi teringat Ran yang selalu menyiapkan nasi di mangkok.

"Ayah belum makan berapa tahun?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak sampai tahunan, sepertinya 6 bulan." Yusaku membalasnya dengan gurauan. Conan jadi tersenyum. Padahal kemarin tegang sekali, sekarang ia bisa rileks sedikit.

"Wajar, 'kan Shinichi, aku belum makan dari kemarin." ayahnya meminum kopi dan menyulut rokoknya. Yukiko langsung mengambil rokoknya dari tangan Yuusaku.

"Yukiko…"

"Tidak boleh!" Yukiko tidak mau menolerir. Yusaku mengangkat bahunya, lalu hendak mengeluarkan rokok lagi dari kotaknya.

"YUSAKU! UUH!" akhirnya Yukiko mengembalikan rokok ke tangan suaminya. Yusaku nyengir penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan anak dari pasangan rada gak beres itu menatap mereka dengam mulut menganga lebar. Imajinasi berkembang liar dikepalanya.

_"Shinichi!" Ran, yang memakai celemek, mengambil rokok dari tangannya._

_ "Masa aku tidak boleh merokok?" Shinichi mendengus lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Ran._

_ "Kau! Tidak baik merokok teruuuus! Nanti kau impoten baru tau rasa!" Ran mengomel dan hendak mengambil rokok dari tangan Shinichi lagi, namun Shinichi malah menarik pinggang istrinya, mencium leher Ran dan meniup-niupnya._

_ "SHINICHI!"_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Tidak boleeeh…" namun Ran membalik badan dan memeluknya. "Sarapan dulu, oke?"_

_ "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku impoten?" tanya Shinichi sambil meniup leher Ran lagi. Ran langsung berbalik lagi, namun Shinichi malah memeluk lehernya dan meniup-niup lagi._

_ "Ge…li…"_

_ "Kenapa kalau aku impoten?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada jahil._

_ "Nanti kau tidak bisa…" semburat kecil muncul di pipi Ran._

_ "Tidak bisa apa?"_

_ "Ti, tidak bisa…"_

Bayangan itu membuat Conan tersenyum sendiri. _Asik juga ya kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Ran, tapi masa aku merokok sih…_ pikirnya sambil senyum lebar. Lalu ia memakan rotinya, makin asik dengan bayangannya, dengan Ran sebagai istri tentu saja.

"Shin-chan? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Yukiko. Conan masih tersenyum, lalu menoleh. "Kenapa, Bu?"

"Pasti membayangkan kalau sudah menikah dengan Ran." celetuk Yusaku. Conan tersedak lagi, ia menuang susu namun sudah habis. Lalu ia mengambil kopi ayahnya dan meminumnya.

"Puah! Panas sekali!" teriak Conan, tambah tersedak, kesal.

Hidup penuh dengan kata 'tersedak', apalagi itu karena ayahmu yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tentu saja bukan hidup yang baik.

* * *

><p>Ran terdiam, hening dalam perjalanannya menuju ke SMA Teitan. Hari masih pagi, baru pukul 6.30. Masih ada waktu 1 ½ jam untuk masuk ke sekolahnya. Namun ia sudah setengah perjalanan menuju ke sana, ia bilang ke ayahnya kalau ada latihan karate pagi.<p>

Sebenarnya tidak.

Ia mau ke SD Teitan dulu. Mengecek apakah Co—Shinichi masih bersekolah disana. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Masa orang itu, tahan bersekolah di SD? Dia 'kan kelas dua SMA. Pantas saja rapornya sempurna terus.

Sekarang senyum gelinya berubah jadi senyum pahit.

Lalu ia melihat VW Professor Agasa, keluar dari gedung sekolah Shinichi selama mengecil. Ia berlari, mengejarnya. "PROFESSOR!"

Kemudian ia berhasil menyajari mobil yang berjalan pelan itu, melambai, dan berteriak lagi. "PROFESSOR!"

Lalu Agasa Hiroshi menoleh, menurunkan kaca.

"Oh, Ran-kun, ada apa?" tanya Professor beruban itu ramah.

"Dimana Shinichi?"

"Eh?"

"Dimana Shinichi?"

"Di, dia 'kan sedang memecahkan kasus…"

"Professor, kumohon." wajah Ran memelas, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah tau semuanya. Jadi beritahu aku dimana dia. Aku mau menghajarnya."

"T, tapi…"

"Kumohon…"

Professor menghela napas. Sepertinya agen FBI dibelakangnya tak tau apa yang ia bicarakan, karena mereka tak kunjung turun. "Masuklah, Ran, kuantar kau."

"Terima kasih Professor!" Ran merasa senang sekali seakan terbang ke langit. Ia membuka pintu penumpang depan, lalu duduk disana. Professor segera melaju, dan berbelok ke arah rumahnya.

"Ki, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku."

Ran terbelalak. "Shi, Shinichi ada disana? Kau serius?"

"Tidak, tepatnya ada di sebelah rumahku."

Ran tertegun. _Berarti ia ada di rumahnya. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku?_ batinnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jalanan, teringat bisik-bisik Sonoko dan ayahnya, tidak sengaja ia dengar.

_"Hei, kenapa Ran seperti itu?" tanya Kogoro. "Ia seperti stress berat, tatapannya kosong! Kukira itu karena ia baru bangun tidur. Tapi sudah satu jam berlalu, dan tatapannya tetap seperti itu! Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Jelaskan padaku!"_

_ "Aku tidak tau…" Sonoko mengangkat bahu, tapi wajahnya sedih total. Ran mengintipnya dari pintu. "Sebelum pingsan, ia menyebut-nyebut nama Shinichi-kun. Lalu terjatuh di bahuku. Aku bingung, ada apa dengan Shinichi-kun? Maka, setelah aku menelpon Dokter Araide, aku mencari nomor ponsel Shinichi-kun di ponsel Ran. Aku menghubunginya, namun tidak aktif…"_

_ "Bocah detektif itu…" Kogoro menggeram._

_ "Tenang Paman, tenang! Kau harus tenang! Sekarang, mana bocah itu?"_

_ "Ha? Maksudmu bocah ingusan yang membuat anakku menderita itu? Mana aku tau!"_

_ "Bukan, bukan…" Sonoko menggeleng kesal. "Conan. Mana Conan?"_

_ "Oh, anak itu. Tadi ia dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Lalu karena mereka bilang mau membereskan barangnya sendiri, jadi aku tidak tau. Ketika aku bangun, mereka sudah pergi. Dan kau sedang panik diatas." jawab Kogoro._

_ "Aduuh…" Sonoko menggaruk kepala, sebal. "Padahal Ran mengigau nama Shinichi berkali-kali. Lalu berganti jadi Conan. Sedang dibutuhkan, dia malah pergi."_

Setelah itu dia menutup pintu, dan memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sakit. Tubuhnya panas. Kepalanya pening, tenggorokannya jadi kering. Ia mau bertemu pujaan hatinya. Setidaknya… bersama lelaki itu.

Bersama Kudou Shinichi. Walaupun ia menjelma menjadi Edogawa Conan.

_Mengapa aku jadi orang yang menyedihkan begini? Padahal waktu ada Conan…_ Ran tidak mau melanjutkan kata-kata itu, walau hanya dihatinya.

Mobil berhenti. Ran tersentak, lalu melihat kalau mereka sudah sampai.

"Shinichi… disini?"

Sulit sekali menyebut nama Shinichi sekarang.

Professor tidak menjawab. Ran menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. Lalu ia melompat dari mobil, dan langsung masuk ke sana.

"SHINICHII!" teriak Ran. Namun tidak disahuti.

Rumah itu rapi, tidak seperti ketika Ran mengunjunginya terakhir kali. Ia berteriak memanggil nama detektif SMA dari timur itu. Namun hening.

Lagi-lagi keheningan. Kesunyian. Ran jadi muak sendiri.

Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu, bersandar disana. Menatap ruangan itu. Lalu mengelilingi rumah bergaya Eropa yang ditinggali Shinichi dan keluarganya. Ia melihat dapur.

Ia ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya masuk juga. Melihat pemanggang roti yang masih hangat. _Berarti beberapa saat yang lalu ada orang disini¸_ Ran menganalisis. Lalu ia ke ruang tamu lagi, dan ada Professor disana, menatapnya bingung.

"Professor! Dimana Shinichi? Kok tidak ada? Sepertinya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia disini, pemanggang rotinya masih hangat. Aku ke kamarnya dan selimutnya berantakan, padahal terakhir kali aku kesini…"

"Dia sudah pergi." potong Professor Agasa. Ran terdiam.

"Per…gi?"

"Aku baru saja diberitahu oleh agen FBI yang melindungiku di rumah, kalau Shinichi dan Ai-kun sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu, katanya mereka akan memulai pelatihan untuk melawan penjahat yang membuat mereka mengecil. Sedangkan Yukiko dan Yusaku masuk ke perlindungan FBI, walau tidak melalui program perlindungan saksi." jelas Agasa.

Ran bergeming, menyerap kata-kata Professor Agasa, seakan-akan beliau berbicara dengan bahasa Planet Mars.

"Oh," hanya itu respon dari Ran. Agasa mengira ada kata-kata yang ingin Ran ucapkan lagi, namun dia hanya diam.

"Yasudah, aku pulang ya, Ran-kun. Jaga dirimu." Professor Agasa menutup pintu ruang tamu. Lalu terdengar langkahnya yang berat menjauh, dan ia menutup pintu depan.

Sekarang Ran sendiri.

Ia terduduk di sofa. Terdiam, menunggu air matanya keluar. Namun tidak ada yang muncul. Malah hanya ada rasa kesepian yang dalam. Yang menusuknya ke dalam.

Ia teringat kata-kata Sonoko beberapa minggu lalu, ketika keadaan masih biasa saja. Ia belum tau Conan adalah Shinichi, Sonoko belum mencoba menjodohkannya dengan orang lain, ia masih rindu pada Shinichi.

_"Ran!" Sonoko memukul punggung Ran keras-keras. Ran yang sedang melamun langsung menoleh ke belakang, hendak mengomeli Sonoko. "SONOKO!". Yang dibentak hanya mengeluarkan jari berbentuk 'peace' dan cengiran _innocent_nya._

_"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ran, melamun lagi, melihat ke arah lapangan. Ada anak-anak yang bermain bola. Seakan ia melihat Shinichi ikutan disana._

_ "Kau sedang memikirkan suamimu, ya?" tanya Sonoko, menyandarkan pinggangnya di meja sebelah Ran dan menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. Ran hanya mengernyit, melihat Sonoko heran._

_ "Shinichi-kun."_

_ "Oh…" Ran memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke lapangan. "Memangnya kenapa?"_

_ "Yah… jangan terlalu memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkanmu, Ran. Maju terus. Lupakan saja dia, cari cowok lain. Cowok tuh kayak ikan, ada dimana-mana!"_

Ran menopang dagu, menelusuri corak dinding sambil berpikir.

_"Lupakan saja dia, cari cowok lain. Cowok tuh kayak ikan, ada dimana-mana!"_

Ran menghembuskan napas lelah.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memilih. Meninggalkan kenangannya soal Shinichi, dan mencoba bersama cowok lain. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terbelenggu dengan Shinichi-nya. Walau ia berusaha, tapi yang dibenaknya adalah Shinichi.

Tinggalkan, maju terus, dan bersama lelaki lain, lupakan Kudou Shinichi. Atau disini, setia menunggutetap berpegang teguh pada kesabaran, walau ia belum tau hasil akhirnya bagaimana.

Ran menetapkan pilihannya pada opsi kedua, yang membuat dia tenggelam dengan kesedihan dan kesunyian, tak bisa melawan arus kepedihan yang kuat, membuatnya tertekan dan megap-megap kehabisan napas. Tak tau apa pilihannya salah atau benar.

* * *

><p>"Kudou-kun…"<p>

Conan menoleh. Haibara menatapnya tajam, membuat dia bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa, Haibara-_san_?" tanya Conan, memberi penekanan pada honorable 'san'.

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Haaah?" Conan melihat cewek pintar berambut pirang stroberi itu. Bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak tau, mungkin akan ada hal yang tidak bagus?" Haibara mengangkat bahu. Conan merengut, mengalihkan matanya ke komik lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil berhenti. Mereka melihat sebuah gedung yang lumayan besar, tiga tingkat.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujar Jodie pelan. Mereka memasuki gedung putih itu. Lalu Jodie berbicara dengan resepsionisnya, dan naik lift menuju lantai 3.

"Kita mau kemana, Bu Jodie?" tanya Conan. Tidak menyangka gedung yang tidak menarik ini adalah gedung milik FBI.

"Ke dojo."***** jawab Jodie.

"Dojo?" Conan dan Haibara saling lirik. Mau apa mereka? Belajar beladiri sekarang juga?

Lift berhenti. Mereka keluar. Lalu jalan, belok ke kanan, dan keujung koridor. Mereka masuk ke pintu, dan melihat sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas. Ada beberapa alat olahraga dan diujung dekat tembok lain ada ruangan kedap suara untuk latihan menembak.

"Ah, hi, Jodie! I think I won't meet you today!" seorang wanita berambut pendek, hitam, dan ikal berjalan mendekati mereka. Tubuhnya lumayan bagus, tetapi kulitnya berwarna sawo matang seperti Hattori Heiji. Matanya besar, namun ada kantung mata pertanda kurang tidur. Sepertinya orang Asia, namun bukan Asia Timur. Dia memakai celana pendek hitam 5 cm diatas lutut, kaus oblong putih dengan gambar pantai dan parka merah marun. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Conan dan Haibara.

"Oh, I dunno that you have a, eh, some kids?" wanita itu berkata heran.

"No, no, they're not my mine. I'm not married yet, after all!" Jodie memutar bola matanya, dan mereka tertawa. Conan dan Haibara makin bingung siapa dia.

"So, who are they?" dia membungkuk dan melihat ke arah Conan – Haibara. "Siapa namamu?" dia bisa bahasa Jepang walau logatnya aneh.

"The boy is Kudou Shinichi, and the girl, Miyano Shiho."

"Eh? That famous high school detective?" wanita itu nampaknya mengetahui Kudou Shinichi.

Conan tersenyum.

"Am I… crazy? Tell me what's going on."

"Kau akan tau ceritanya nanti. Sekarang ajarkan saja mereka beberapa jurus gilamu itu, ok? Kau harus membuat mereka bisa melawan tanpa senjata."

"Gampaaang!" wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Conan jadi merasakan hal buruk seperti Haibara tadi sekarang.

"Oh ya, panggil aku Ara. Aku akan membimbing kalian!"

"Edogawa Conan."

"Haibara Ai."

"Ok, ok, Edogawa-kun, Haibara-chan!" si wanita yang ternyata dipanggil Ara itu mengulurkan tangan ingin bersalaman. Bibirnya membentuk senyum, karakter yang ceria. Conan membalasnya, namun dia menarik tangan Conan, mendorong bahunya dan menekan bahu itu ke lantai. Setelah itu dia hendak menyikut Conan. Conan menutup mata, namun tak ada yang menyentak wajahnya.

Ara melepaskannya.

"Hati-hatilah, detektif.." Ara berdiri, merapikan bajunya. "Dunia tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

* * *

><p><strong>*Dojo : tempat latihan untuk beladiri, lantainya dari tatami dan dindingnya khas Jepang banget, tapi disini kubikin ruangan luas dengan dinding dan lantai biasa, hanya dilapisi karpet<strong>

**Thanks to :**

**Sha-chan Anime Lover (Benarkah? Baguslah... itu friendster, sekarang grupnya udah ga aktif, pindah ke FB semua), rachel moore (udah kuupdate, ikutin trus yah! Kamu bikin akun dulu non, baru bisa jadi author), Fumiya Ninna 19 (Yap, betul sekali, liat aja disini kelanjutannya wkwk)  
><strong>

**This is it, mehehehehhe *cengengesan*.**

**Ada OC nih, cuma tambahan anggota FBI aja wkwkwk. Karakternya sih ngambil dari dua temanku.**

**Yah, gaada yang mau kubilang sih. Just please to you, review!**

**Best regards!**


	8. Awal mula dari segalanya

**Disclaimer : Ini Detective Conan, punya Aoyama Gosho. Aku hanya mengutip ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan <strong>_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Adudududuh! Pelan-pelan dong!" Conan mengaduh kesakitan ketika Ara mengompres bahunya.<p>

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan, bodoh! Kau saja yang terlalu lemah!"

"Enak sekali kau bicara… WA!" Conan langsung berdiri tegak, kesakitan ketika memarnya ditekan es. Ara mendudukannya lagi di sofa merah yang mereka duduki, menyuruh Conan diam.

"Lagian, kau itu payah sekali! Itu 'kan baru perkenalan saja, tapi langsung memar begini!"

"Yang bodoh itu aku atau kau? Siapapun akan memar kalau bahunya ditekan ke beton seperti itu!"

"Payah."

"Terserah kau!" Conan sudah malas berdebat, ia menoleh ke arah Haibara. Yang diliatin malah senyum geli.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Conan ketus.

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali. Sama-sama garang. Pantas saja, Kudou-kun, Ran-san tidak betah padamu."

"Enak saja! Katakan itu pada wanita di belakangku!" Conan meledek. Ara mendelik.

"Aku punya kekasih, tau! Mulutmu itu harus disekolahkan sekali-kali!"

"Huh, paling lelaki jelek!"

"Sok tau! Memangnya kau, cowok mengecil yang tinggal bersama kekasih belum resmi bernama Mouri Ran, mahir karate bahkan juara di Kanto tapi kau yang bahkan satu atap dengannya sama sekali tidak terbiasa dipukul? Aneh!"

Conan membalik badannya. "DARIMANA KAU TAU SOAL ITU?"

"Ck ck ck!" cewek itu menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Jangan remehkan wanita bodoh ini, detektif terkenal!"

Ara menempelkan sesuatu, Conan meringis. Hangat.

"Eh… apa itu?"

"Koyo. Sekali-kali 'kan tidak apa-apa kalau menggunakan obat tradisional." Ara merenggangkan tubuh, menguap, lalu ke ujung ruangan. Melihat ke arah jendela, lalu berbalik lagi, hingga tidak terlihat jelas karena memunggungi matahari.

"Jadi, kapan kalian mau latihan?"

"Uh, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" seru Conan. Merasakan orang yang dihadapannya ini bukan sekedar jago karate saja. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau soal Ran? Aneh sekali, aku 'kan belum cerita apa-apa padamu, kurasa Bu Jodie juga belum!"

"Dia itu hacker gila, dan pemecah kode terbaik di Jepang." suara bass menyahut, menjawab pertanyaan Conan. Conan dan Haibara menoleh.

"Dhan! Kapan datang?" Ara menyeberangi ruangan, laki-laki yang dipanggil Dhan itu tersenyum.

"Baru saja. Kata Jodie, ada orang yang harus dilatih. Apa maksud dia adalah bocah ini?" Dhan menunjuk mereka dengan jempolnya. Conan mengernyit. _Bocah? Kau kali yang bocah!_

Walau namanya seperti orang barat, namun kulitnya sama gelapnya dengan Ara. Matanya lebar, rambutnya sedikit panjang untuk ukuran lelaki dan berantakan. Ciri-ciri orang Asia Tenggara. Sepertinya si Ara itu juga orang Asia Tenggara. Tingginya sekitar 175 cm, tubuhnya tidak terlalu gemuk namun tidak kurus juga. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan tangan dilipat, dasi hitam, celana jeans dan… sepatu basket hitam?

"Hello, detective!" Ara membuyarkan lamunan Conan yang sedang memperhatikan Dhan itu. "Ini pacarku! Namanya Dhan!"

"Oh, salam kenal, Dhan." ujar Haibara.

"Salam kenal!"

"Nanti malam jam setengah tujuh, aku bersama Dhan akan melatih kalian disini. Kalian bisa beristirahat di sebelah ruangan ini, masuk lah kesana. Seperti apartemen, tapi ada dua kamar. Selamat beristirahat!" Ara melambai ketika Conan dan Haibara keluar. Samar-samar Conan mendengar Dhan bertanya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Tadi aku sempat mencari informasi soal mereka sembari mengambil es…"

"Es? Tidak ada minuman disini."

"Hehehe, kalau itu…"

Conan menutup pintu, menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Uh, Haibara, perasaanku kok tidak enak ya?"

"Mungkin karena dua orang aneh yang akan melatih kita itu." jawab Haibara acuh tak acuh.

* * *

><p>"Ran! Kau darimana? Tadi pagi aku menjemputmu, tapi kata ayahmu kau sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali! Hari ini 'kan tidak ada kegiatan klub…" Sonoko mencerocos tak henti ketika melihat Ran masuk ke kelas. Ran hanya diam, tidak menyahut, menuju ke kursinya dan duduk. Tak menanggapi Sonoko. Pikirannya sedang di dimensi lain.<p>

"…kau tidak datang… Hei, Ran, kau dengar tidak?"

Ran mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tertegun sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Dengar kok. Maaf, tadi aku ada janji ke toko buku dulu. Makanya kau kalau mau menjemputku hubungi aku sebelumnya."

"Uuh! Masa kau tidak menerima e-mail ku semalam? Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal e-mail…" Sonoko sudah ngomong kemana-mana tanpa henti seperti kereta api express. Ran sekali-kali mengangguk atau menggeleng, tersenyum kalau Sonoko menceritakan hal lucu, tapi ia lebih banyak diam, melihat ke arah kursi disebelahnya yang kosong.

"Eh, ada Gori! Ayo ganti baju!" Sonoko menarik tangan Ran. Sekarang adalah jam olahraga. Ran hanya mengikuti, tidak semangat, menuju ruang ganti. Sonoko sudah bercerita lagi, Ran terkadang menanggapi, lalu diam lagi. Begitu terus hingga pelajaran olahraga tadi selesai.

"Ran." tiba-tiba Sonoko berhenti bicara, memanggil namanya. Ran yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepala melihat wajah Sonoko.

"Hm? Kenapa, Sonoko?" Ran bertanya, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sonoko balik, _to the point_. Ran terdiam, tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan muka dan menarik tangan Sonoko. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Ayo, habis ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, nanti kita terlambat!"

"Apa ini soal Shinichi-kun?"

Luka di hati Ran seperti disiram air garam mendengar namanya.

Ran berbalik, senyum cerianya ringan, seolah tidak ada apa-apa. "Bodoh. Untuk apa aku memikirkan soal dia? Ayo, memangnya kau mau dihukum? Cepat!"

"Kalau ada masalah, apapun itu, ceritakan padaku, Ran! Tanpa kuberitahu, kau mengerti soal itu, 'kan?"

"Iyaaa!" mereka berlari-lari kecil dan tertawa. Padahal dihati Ran ia sedang sedih. Sebenarnya ia mau, banget malah, bercerita ke Sonoko soal Shinichi yang mengecil jadi Conan. Namun kalau dari gerak-gerik cowok itu, nampaknya ia menghadapi masalah serius, dan tidak menceritakannya soal itu karena takut keselamatan Ran terancam. Memberitahunya saja sudah berisiko, apalagi memberitahu Sonoko. Lagipula Ran sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakannya.

Namun terkadang, ide itu sangat menggoda.

"Suzuki, read the narrative at page 108!"

"Baik." Sonoko berdiri dan membaca dongeng tersebut. Terkadang Ran mendengarkan, namun ia sering berfokus soal Shinichi.

"'Please, don't tell anyone. I trust you!' said the Prince to the Princess. The Princess just keep her mouth sealed, she doesn't want to talk to the Prince, even its just one word. Prince Guevala felt…" suara Sonoko jadi latar belakang pikirannya.

"Then, what's the moral point, Mouri?" tanya si guru Bahasa Inggris setelah Sonoko selesai membaca.

Ran terdiam. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan tadi. Namun tiba-tiba ia menjawab. "Don't ever break your promise."

"Correct." Si guru mencatat sesuatu di buku. "Next, Sawajima, read…"

Ran terdiam mendengar jawabannya sendiri tadi, lalu tersenyum. Ia akan bertahan, dan ia yakin dirinya kuat.

* * *

><p>"Wah… Indah sekali kaki dan tanganku… banyak tatoonya." Conan melihat kaki dan tangannya. Memar semua. Sepertinya bersenggolan dengan orang pun tidak bisa. Sakit sekali.<p>

Untung ia bawa banyak sweater dan celana panjang untuk menutupinya.

Ia melirik Haibara. Memar Haibara tidak sebanyak dirinya, walau sepertinya cewek itu kecapekan. Sekarang ia sudah berada di tubuh Miyano Shiho, berbalut kaus putih yang sedikit besar dan celana panjang _training_, sepatu olahraganya tergeletak di lantai, berbaring di sofa merah tempat tadi pagi ia dirawat si Ara sialan itu.

"Payah kau. Haibara-chan saja tidak selemah kau, masa kau begitu saja sudah kelelahan?" ledek Ara.

"Panggil aku Miyano." ujar Hai—, eh, Shiho.

"Okee deh, Miyano-chaan!" Ara tersenyum ceria, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah Conan lagi. "Tapi tendanganmu keras sekali, ya? Perutku masih sakit sampai sekarang…"

"Kalau itu sih serahkan padaku." ujar Conan.

Metode ajaran Ara sebenarnya agak aneh. Ia mengajarkan semuanya dengan cepat secara teori. Setelah Conan dan Shiho bilang mereka bisa, langsung dipraktekkan melawan guru sementara mereka itu. Tentu saja mereka kalah.

Pertandingan Conan dan Ara juga lucu. Conan diatas angin pada 5 menit pertama dengan tendangan menakjubkannya, namun Ara hanya sekali pukul di dagu, dan dengan itu pandangan Conan mengabur, rahangnya juga kaku. Tentu saja Ara memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

Padahal ia sudah mengira bakal menang. _Sialan cewek ini_, pikir Conan sebal.

Kalau Shiho lebih hebat lagi, pertandingan mereka lumayan lama, sepertinya Shiho bisa mengimbangi sedikit guru mereka itu. Sayang ia kalah karena pukulan perut.

"Tuh sana, 5 menit lagi kalian akan berlatih memakai senjata tajam bersama Dhan… sepertinya kalian pakai pistol dulu."Ara melenggang sambil meregangkan tubuh, membuka pintu.

"Tunggu dulu… latihannya berapa jam?" tanya Conan. Tubuhnya sakit-sakit semua, dan ia tidak yakin dalam 1-2 jam kedepan ia masih bertahan.

"Tidak tau, biasanya hanya 2 jam." jawab Ara, lalu menutup pintu. Lalu ia membukanya lagi, dan berkata.

"Selamat menikmatiii!" Ara tertawa setan dan menutup pintu lagi.

"Cewek brengsek." celetuk Conan. Ia kesal sekali. Sekarang sudah jam 9, hanya dalam 2 jam tubuhnya sudah jadi samsak.

"Terima sajalah." ujar Shiho sambil membuka majalah fashion di rak meja. Conan mendelik, lalu mengambil kue entah punya siapa di atas meja dan memakannya.

"Sembarangan sekali kau. Kita tidak tau itu punya siapa."

"Biarin. Aku lapar."

Pintu terbuka. Mereka menoleh.

"Oh, hai." sekarang Dhan yang masuk, membawa dua kantung besar. Ia menaruhnya disamping pintu, lalu mengambil 2 botol air mineral dan melemparkannya ke Conan dan Shiho. Dengan sigap Conan menangkapnya, membuka dan menenggak hingga habis.

"Hei… sudah berapa lama kau tidak minum?" tanya Dhan.

"Baru setengah jam. Tapi cewek tercintamu menyiksaku terus, jadi aku haus." jawab Conan acuh tak acuh. Dhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kok kau tahan sih punya pacar seperti itu?" tanya Conan, ia berbaring di lantai. Dingin menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Pacarmu juga karateka, 'kan?" tanya Dhan, mengambil kue diatas meja juga.

"Tapi dia lembut!"

"Dia juga." Dhan mengangkat bahu. "Kalau denganku, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan keluarganya, ia baik dan lucu kok. Walau aku tak yakin ia lembut seperti definisimu soal kata itu. Mungkin karena wajahmu menyebalkan jadi dia menyiksamu."

"Iya deh, kau 'kan sedang kasmaran. Jadi kau puji dia terus." sergah Conan. Wajah Dhan merah, ia jadi sebal diledek anak ini.

"Sudah bangun, latihan sekarang, atau kusuruh Ara menyiksamu!" ujar Dhan tegas. _Anak ini memang cocok untuk disiksa…_Dhan langsung berniat ingin mengerjainya.

"Iya, iyaa…"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong…" Dhan mengambil pistolnya dan mengukur arah tembak sebentar. "Aku disuruh Jodie untuk memberitahumu kalau masa latihanmu itu 1 bulan. Karena tepat saat itu, ada transaksi besar-besaran di Amerika, tentu saja melibatkan mereka."

Conan tersedak. "DISIKSA 1 BULAN!" Conan langsung berpikir cepat. Apa bisa dalam sebulan ia menguasai segalanya? Sepertinya ini baru permulaan, dan banyak hal yang harus dipelajari lagi.

Dhan memutar bola mata. "Nanti kuberitahu Ara deh supaya pelan-pelan melatihmu."

"Dia hanya menurut padamu, ya?"

"Kalau disini sih, begitu."

* * *

><p>Ran menimbang-nimbang handphone <em>pink<em>nya. Sekarang ia sedang bergulat dalam pilihan. Apakah ia menelpon Shinichi sekarang, atau tidak. Pilihan pertama cukup sulit, setelah pembicaraan mereka kemarin yang rasanya seperti berabad-abad yang lalu. Pasti mereka akan membahas soal itu, dan Ran belum sanggup untuk membicarakannya. Membayangkannya saja ia bergidik. Ia belum mampu menerima konsekuensi apapun sekarang, karena ia tau apapun itu pasti akan menyakitinya lebih dari yang sudah-sudah walau cowok itu tidak bermaksud seperti begitu. Ia paham sekali. Pilihan kedua lebih sulit lagi. Ia mau mendengar suara orang itu _sekarang_. Bisa-bisa dia gila kalau kelamaan seperti itu.

Ran mendengus, lalu melempar handphonenya ke kasur. Sekarang ia menjadi pecandu Shinichi. Walau ia sudah menunggunya, tapi dia 'kan bukan pacarnya. Hanya sebatas teman masa kecil, kalau kata Sonoko. Memikirkan dia mungkin bukan orang spesialnya Shinichi jadi membuat hatinya dongkol.

Ran melompat ke kasurnya, memeluk guling erat-erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis. Berhasil, ia bernapas lega. Lalu terlentang menatap langit-langit yang putih, mencari bentuk-bentuk. Ia malah menemukan kaca pembesar. _Detektif banget,_ keluhnya. Ia malah semakin ingat dengan Shinichi. Ia berguling, lalu melirik handphone yang ada disebelah kepalanya.

Ran mengambil handphone tersebut, menuju ke folder tempat ia menyimpan foto. Tersenyum-senyum melihat foto-fotonya dengan Shinichi, ketika dulu segalanya masih mudah. Ketika dulu Shinichi bukanlah Conan.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin menyalahkan seseorang soal ini, tapi siapa? Masa menyalahkan Shinichi? Ran yakin dia juga tidak mau tubuhnya mengecil! Satupun tak ada yang mau.

Lalu Ran membuka _contact list_nya, dengan mudah menemukan nama Kudou Shinichi.

Telpon atau tidak.

Ia menekan tombol _call_.

Tut, tut, tut…

Ran menelan ludah. Ia sudah keburu menelpon.

_"Maaf, nomor yang ada tuju tidak bisa dihubungi atau berada di luar jangkauan service area…"_

Ran segera memutus sambungan, lalu mematikan handphonenya.

_Jangan pikirkan Shinichi, jangan pikirkan Shinichi…_ia berusaha mendoktrin dirinya sendiri.

Tapi yang ada di pikirannya _memang_ hanya bisa Shinichi.

Keesokan paginya ia terbangun. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak, ia masih mengantuk, tapi ini masih hari sekolah, jadi harus bangun awal. Ia merengangkan tubuh, menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Rasanya segar. Ia menyiapkan sarapan, lalu makan bersama ayahnya. Kogoro menanyakan macam-macam, Ran menjawab seadanya namun tetap menunjukkan wajah ceria sehingga Kogoro tidak curiga.

Ia langsung berangkat padahal Sonoko bilang mau menjemputnya. Ia mau jalan-jalan dulu.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenali.

_Ini 'kan mobil Bu Jodie,_ batinnya. Lalu ia melihat ke dalam mobil, tidak ada orang.

Tapi ia mengenali sesuatu. Sweater rajutannya untuk Shinichi.

Ran terbelalak. _Bagaimana bisa sweater ini disini?_ ia berpikir cepat, lalu langsung menemukan jawabannya. Bu Jodie adalah anggota FBI, pasti dia terlibat dengan orang jahat yang Shinichi maksud. Ia ingin mengikuti, namun ada Jodie di ujung jalan, bersama laki-laki besar dengan wajah berbentuk kotak. Ran langsung panik, dan tanpa pikir panjang masuk ke bagasi mobil. Jalanan memang masih sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Mobil berjalan. Ran jadi berdebar ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kabar di Kuro itu?" tanya si laki-laki berwajah kotak.

"Kudou, Camel. Namanya Kudou." jawab Jodie.

Ran merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sedetik.

"Yah, dia sedang dilatih untuk menghadapi mereka… kita lihat saja nanti. Ara bilang ia cukup mudah belajar, Dhan juga bilang begitu, malah katanya ia mahir memegang senjata."

"Bagaimana dengan mantan anggota itu?" tanya Camel.

"Maksudmu Haibara? Kata Ara dia malah lebih baik. Dhan juga bilang sepertinya urusan senjata dia tidak usah dibimbing lagi."

"Tapi 'kan kita tetap melakukan pengawasan…"

"Ya, ya, kita punya dua senjata penting untuk melumpuhkan mereka bulan depan menggantikan Shuu…"

_Shinichi! Aku bisa bertemu Shinichi!_ Ran langsung bertekad untuk mengikuti Jodie terus, tak memikirkan lagi yang lain-lainnya.

**Thanks to :**

**azalea (mehehe, Yusaku gitu-gitu kan dodol juga, sama kayak anaknya), Fumiya Ninna 19 (semoga Aoyama Gosho membaca reviewmu ini... kalau dia bisa bahasa Indonesia. *sigh* well, tunggu aja yah hehehe gak seru dong kalo kukasih tau), Reiko Motoharu (Ga apa-apa kok, ini ku update, hehehe), Sha-chan Anime Lover (Wkwkwk, secepatnya! Ini kan fic bkn pasar? :P), Peri Hitam (Makasih, hehehe. Salam kenal juga. Kupikir gak usah karena semua tau kalo ini 'kan bikinan Aoyama plus aku cm menyadur cerita... tapi kuikuti saranmu deh hehehe. Yah dia kan dodol gitu... oh ya? Favoritku malah chapter selanjutnya)  
><strong>

**Wah udah selesai, hehehehehehehehe *cengengesan***

**Nah… yang menunggu-nunggu konflik pencarian BO, tunggu aja chapter depan, huehehe. I'll make next chap better than before ;)**

**Karena ini weekend…**

**Enjoy ur day! ;)**


	9. A jadi B dan B jadi A

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan _italic_ itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Mobil itu berhenti.<p>

Ran membuka bagasi mobil tersebut. Jodie dan Camel, yang mendengar suara pintu bagasi terbuka, segera menoleh. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan pistol.

Sekarang mereka ada di _basement_ gedung FBI di Jepang. Jodie langsung terbelalak kaget melihat sosok yang keluar dari bagasi mobilnya. Mouri Ran. Gadis yang pernah menjadi muridnya, serta… orang yang diminta Kudou Shinichi untuk dilindungi ekstra oleh FBI.

"Ra, Ran?"

"Shinichi ada disini." ujar Ran tegas.

Jodie tau, itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Ia meneguk ludah, tegang. Ia menurunkan pistolnya, memasukkannya lagi ke balik blazer putihnya, dan mendekati cewek itu. Ran menatap Jodie tajam ketika orang yang pernah menjadi gurunya itu mendekatinya. Ia bersiaga, takut akan dibuat pingsan lalu dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak takut. Masalahnya Ran tidak tau dimana dia sekarang. Otomatis ia takkan bisa kembali lagi kesini nanti.

Namun Jodie mengangkat tangannya, dan menaruhnya di bahu Ran. "Ran-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berbahaya! Pulanglah, biar nanti kau kuantar. Ayo…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." bantah Ran. "Aku mau bertemu Shinichi. Dimana dia? Pasti anda tau dimana dia berada, kan, Bu Jodie? Apa dia ada di gedung ini?"

"Tidak, kau harus pulang!" sergah Jodie. "Kudou-kun bilang aku harus melindungimu, bukannya malah membiarkanmu makin mendekati bahaya seperti ini!"

Ran mendengus. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau, biar kucari sendiri. Lagipula, kenapa dia boleh mendekati bahaya, tapi aku tidak?" Ran berbalik menuju lift yang ada di ujung _basement_.

"Ran-chan, tunggu!" Jodie menyusulnya, menahan tangannya. Andre Camel, yang heran melihat tingkah mereka berdua, memasukkan pistolnya ke sakunya di celana dan menyusul mereka, pelan.

"Aku bisa mencari mereka sekarang." ujar Ran, tau permintaannya tidak akan dikabulkan.

"Uh… OK, OK! Aku akan mengantarmu melihat Kudou tanpa sepengetahuannya, tapi setelah itu kau harus pulang!" teriak Jodie frustasi.

Ran menatap mata Jodie, dan tidak melihat ada kebohongan disana.

"Baiklah." jawab Ran dingin, hatinya sedikit tenang mengetahui akan melihat Shinichi.

Jodie memasuki lift bersama Ran dan Camel, memencet tombol menuju lantai 3. Ran menunggu, hatinya gelisah sekarang. Berdebar karena akan bertemu orang itu lagi setelah kejadian memuakkan kemarin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke bagasiku, Ran?" Jodie menatap Ran dalam-dalam dan bingung. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka! Itu bukanlah kebiasaan yang bagus, kau tau."

"Memang." Ran menatap ke bawah, menyusuri pola karpet lift. "Itu bukan kebiasaan yang _cukup_ bagus, tapi aku memiliki firasat Ibu pasti membantu Shinichi… bersembunyi, menumpas, orang-orang jahat itu. Jadi aku masuk ke sana ketika melihat mobil Ibu… maaf bila aku lancang."

Jodie menghela napas berat. "Lain kali jangan diulangi, oke?"

Pintu lift terbuka. Ran menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau berjanji. Jaminan apa yang menyatakan setelah ini aku bisa melihat dia lagi?" tanya Ran.

"Seberapa jauh kau tau soal permasalahan Kudou sampai dia mengecil?"

"Dia hanya bilang dia mengecil… sepertinya karena kelompok besar yang jahat, karena kasus… dia 'kan detektif."

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Jodie melenggang maju, begitu pula Ran. Camel hanya mengekor tanpa berbicara. Jodie memasuki ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan '2', besar dan hitam.

Ran melihat ruangan itu, penuh dengan monitor 14 inchi. Seorang lelaki bertubuh gemuk dan berambut pirang duduk didepan monitor-monitor itu, sambil meniup-niup kopinya. Ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, ia menoleh.

"Oh, Jodie! What's goin' on?" tanya si lelaki gemuk dengan logat Amerika Selatan yang kental. Lelaki itu menatap Ran dengan saksama, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ran tersenyum canggung.

"I wanna see Dhan's room from the CCTV, may I?" tanya Jodie.

"Of course! There're no one that prohibits you!" lelaki itu tertawa, begitu pula Jodie.

"Please." lelaki itu berdiri dan keluar ruangan. Jodie menoleh, menyuruh Ran mendekat. Awalnya Ran ragu. Namun ia melihat bayangan Shinichi di salah satu monitor. Ia langsung mendekati tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Ia menatap monitor itu dalam-dalam. Shinichi —sekarang sudah kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula karena prosesnya tadi pagi sudah selesai— sedang menghajar seorang wanita berambut pendek dan ikal.

Si wanita hampir kalah, karena Shinichi selalu menendang perutnya. Ran mendelik ke arah Jodie. Kenapa Shinichi jadi suka menyiksa wanita? Namun ketika kaki cowok itu mau menghantam wajah si wanita ketika si wanita menunduk, maka si wanita menahan balik dengan kakinya, menendang betis Shinichi dengan kaki satunya lagi, tumit tepatnya, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh. Shinichi tak bisa berdiri akibat hantaman wanita tadi di kakinya.

Lalu si wanita tertawa. Kentara sekali wajahnya mengejek. Shinichi merasa kesal, lalu berdiri dan hendak meninju si wanita. Sayangnya kepalan tangan itu berhasil ditahan, si wanita membalik tubuh detektif SMU tersebut, mengambil tangan tersebut dan mendorongnya kebawah. _Ba, bantingan punggung?_ Ran langsung merasakan mulutnya menganga heran. Ia hendak memukulkan sikunya ke leher Shinichi.

Ran terkesiap, matanya langsung terbelalak. Namun wanita itu berhenti, dan tertawa lagi. Shinichi berdiri kesal. Ia terduduk, mengusap-usap dagu seakan-akan mafia yang gagal menjalankan misi, tersaruk-saruk berjalan sofa diruangan itu. Sekarang si wanita mulai pukul-pukulan dengan gadis berambut pendek dan bergelombang.

Ran merasakan emosi yang berganti-ganti. Pertama marah, lalu kesal, lalu berubah lagi menjadi sedih.

"Bu Jodie… kenapa Shinichi dihajar seperti itu?" tanya Ran, suaranya getir.

"Itu latihan, Ran-chan. Kau tau, pasti sangat berbahaya untuk menghadapi kelompok jahat ini bila tidak bisa membela diri dan memegang senjata. Jadi kami melatih Kudou dan Miyano seperti itu. Kami juga akan mengajarkan beberapa metode pemecahan kode dan pencurian data… itu akan sangat dibutuhkan untuk melawan mereka."

_Mereka,_ batin Ran. Sudah dia duga kalau Shinichi mengecil karena pengaruh orang jahat.

"Bu Jodie… bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Hm? Selama masih dijangkauanku dan masuk akal, pasti kukabulkan, Ran. Apa itu?"

Ran tersenyum misterius ketika sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

* * *

><p>"You met Sherry? Seriously?" Vermouth merasakan pematiknya jatuh ke pangkuannya. Matanya melebar tak percaya, bibirnya terbuka, shock.<p>

Vermouth, Vodka dan Gin sedang menuju ke markas mereka dengan Porsche 356 A hitam Gin. Vodka yang memegang setir. Sementara Vermouth duduk di jok belakang mobil.

Gin menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu berkata, "Tidak bisa dibilang bertemu. Tapi aku menemukan dia sedang di sebuah mobil bersama dua orang. Aku mendapatkan informasi soal Sherry dari database FBI. Ternyata ia mengecil karena obatnya sendiri, karena itulah ia lolos dari perhatian kita."

Vermouth langsung diam, menatap ke jalanan depan, namun pikirannya kemana-mana.

"Kenyataannya juga, Kudou Shinichi, seorang detektif SMU yang ternyata pernah kubunuh," Gin melirik Vodka sepintas, karena partnernya yang mengingatkan dia soal detektif itu, "…masih hidup. Aku tidak percaya, racun yang kuberikan malah memberikan efek yang sama seperti yang dialami Sherry, yaitu mengecil. Selama ini juga nampaknya dia yang melindungi Sherry. Sialnya, mobil yang kemarin dia pakai bersama teman-temannya itu adalah mobil sewaan.

"Aku juga menyelidiki tempat tinggal dia selama ini, sayangnya tidak disebutkan di data tersebut, siapakah yang menampung mereka berdua selama ini, dan melindungi 2 tikus itu." Gin menatap spion, seakan bisa melubangi spion tersebut dengan matanya.

"Mengapa kau kaget, Vermouth?" tanya Gin, dingin. "Apakah kau sudah mengetahui kenyataan ini sebelumnya, dan menyembunyikan hal itu dari kami?"

Vermouth menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan! Aku tidak percaya! Sherry! Yang sudah lama kita cari, akhirnya ketemu dan… mengecil? Ini diluar akal sehatku!"

Gin mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan di depannya. "Aku tau. Tapi apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan olehnya? Masalahnya sekarang, FBI melindungi mereka berdua. Langkah kita untuk mencari mereka akan sulit. Namun nampaknya mereka masih di Jepang. _Orang itu_ memberi tugas menyelidiki soal keberadaan mereka kepadaku. Sekaligus, menghabisi mereka." tukas Gin dingin.

Pandangan Vermouth mengeras, seakan tidak peduli. Namun sebenarnya dia gundah. Anak sahabatnya sekarang masuk ke sasaran pencarian Gin dan Vodka! Bersama Sherry, anak yang kabur itu! Keberadaan mereka telah diketahui!

Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli tentang Sherry, dia memang pengkhianat. Vermouth tau pasti soal itu. Apalagi dia anak Elena, orang yang tidak ia sukai di organisasi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kudou Shinichi? Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa sedih sahabatnya, Kudou Yukiko, bila kehilangan anak satu-satunya tersebut. Ia sangat tau betapa sayangnya Yukiko terhadap Shinichi. Lagipula Shinichi orang baik. Ia tau, ia harus menyelamatkan Shinichi dan… Sherry. Dengan berat ia mengakui itu. Mereka adalah paket target Gin, yang otomatis paket yang harus ia selamatkan.

Vermouth bersyukur FBI tidak memasukan data Mouri Ran. Dia lebih tidak bisa membayangkan lagi kalau _angel_nya—malaikatnya, penolongnya, dalam bahaya. Gadis itu prioritasnya. Dia seribu kali lebih mulia dari Kudou Shinichi, dia penyelamat hidupnya. Vermouth tidak mau Ran dalam kondisi berbahaya.

Artis terkemuka Amerika itu mendengus pelan, mengambil pemantiknya dan menyulut rokok putihnya. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Shinichi dan menyembunyikan Ran dari pandangan organisasi.

"Dan kau akan membantu kami, Vermouth." tambah Gin.

"Apapun yang kau mau, Gin."

* * *

><p>Seseorang mengetuk pintu pelan ketika Ara sedang 'menghabisi' Shinichi. Ara mengangkat kepala, dan berdiri, membuka pintu.<p>

Jodie membawa gadis berambut hitam, dikuncir dua dan berkacamata. Jodie membisikkan sesuatu ke Ara, cepat dan tidak di mengerti. Ara mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum manis ke arah cewek kuncir dua itu. Si kuncir dua membalas senyumnya canggung, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Shinichi terduduk. Lalu ia mengamati cewek itu.

Cewek itu memakai legging* panjang bewarna hitam, blus krem selutut, dan sepatu _sneakers_ putih-hitam. Wajahnya mudah merah, kulitnya putih, sepertinya dia orang Jepang. Tubuhnya sama dengan Ara, hanya lebih pendek sedikit. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang, mudah jatuh. Sepertinya ia pemalu.

_Kayaknya aku mengenal cewek ini, siapa ya?_ Shinichi sekarang memelototi cewek itu. Si cewek menunduk, menatapnya dari balik poninya. Tatapnnya tegas dan marah, tapi lalu berubah jadi sedih. Shinichi ternganga melihatnya. Lalu cewek itu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sekarang dipenuhi sorot malu.

Ara melambai ke Jodie, lalu menutup pintu.

"Nah, Kudou, Miyano-chan, ternyata Jodie memberiku asisten untuk melatih kalian!" Ara tersenyum manis —yang Shinichi yakin hanya pura-pura—lalu ia menoleh ke cewek itu. "Silahkan, perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Na, namaku… Fujitani Akane… sa, salam kenal…" Fujitani tersenyum canggung. Shinichi mengangkat alis, Shiho tersenyum kecil.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti kau butuh asisten." ujar Shinichi, mengambil biskuit diatas meja dan meneguk susu _full cream_ sampai habis.

"Hei bodoh! Itu untuk Dhan!" teriak Ara sambil menjitak Shinichi.

"Dia bilang aku boleh memakan makanannya kok… dia ramah dan baik, tidak sepertimu." sergah Shinichi sambil mengambil onigiri dan memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Kau ini…"

Fujitani Akane. Nama itu terlintas di benak Ran ketika mengingat dua orang artis yang disukai Sonoko.

Tentu saja. Menyamar adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melihat cowok yang ia sukai, tanpa dicurigai Shinichi. Sama seperti ketika Shinichi menyamar sebagai Conan. Ia tersenyum getir melihat pujaan hatinya bertengkar dengan Ara, dan Shiho —yang ia yakin adalah Haibara yang membesar— di latar belakang, memakan biskuit vegetarian sambil membaca majalah Vogue di sofa merah panjang dan bergelung dengan bantal. Sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur.

"Oh ya, Akane-chan juga akan mengurus kalian selama di apartemen… jadi kau, Kudou, jangan macam-macam! Ada dua wanita yang akan bersamamu!"

"Iya…" Shinichi mengambil onigiri lagi dan berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bajunya. Berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar ke arah Ran. Ran terbelalak. _Jangan-jangan Shinichi mengetahui identitasku?_ Ran meneguk ludah ketika Shinichi menatapnya lekat-lekat, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ran.

"Hei, Kudou, mau apa kau?"

"Diam saja deh!" Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ara dan menyuruh Ara diam, yang dipelototi hanya memutar bola mata.

"Kau, jujur, siapa kau?" tanya Shinichi.

"Apa maksud anda, Shi… Kudou-san?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu."

Glek. Ran menelan ludah.

"Sa… saya tidak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya…" Ran mendorong dada Shinichi, membetulkan kacamatanya gugup. "Eh, pernah di televisi dan koran… tapi saya belum pernah bertemu anda langsung."

Shinichi mengangkat satu alis, lalu menepuk-nepuk rambut Ran pelan. "Haha, aku bercanda. Tapi aku serius, merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Oh ya, jangan terlalu formal bicara denganku… tenang saja." Shinichi nyengir. "Tapi jangan juga kau seperti cewek singa di belakangku itu…" Shinichi menunjuk Ara dengan jempolnya.

"Mungkin aku harus menghajarmu, Kudou."

"Oh ya, begitukah?"

"Eh, selain itu, Ara-san…" Ran memotong pertengkaran mereka.

"Panggil aku Ara, oke? Tidak usah pakai honorable segala!" potong Ara mengingatkan.

"Eh, Ara… kata Bu Jodie kita melatih satu orang…"

"Oh, itu! Kudou, kau dilatih oleh Akane-chan, ya? Kata Jodie, lebih baik aku mengajarkan kalian teknik dan dimana titik-titik tempat musuh langsung tak berkutik, walau aku lebih suka kalian langsung praktek… lebih efektif menurutku. Aku akan memegang Miyano-chan, kau oleh Akane-chan. Jelas?"

Shinichi mengangguk-angguk.

"Istirahat dulu, aku ngantuk." ujar Ara. Shiho yang memperhatikan mereka, menyingkir dari sofa panjang. Ara nyengir minta maaf, lalu membanting tubuhnya disana.

Ara tertidur, sedangkan Shiho menyeret kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Shinichi menenggak susu dari kotak satu liter, kehausan, sementara Ran alias Akane berdiri canggung, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Ran menatap Shinichi. Ia masih tetap dingin pada orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah kembali, baguslah, ia bersyukur. Wajah itu, tubuh itu, segalanya, ingin sekali Ran maju dan menyentuhnya, memarahinya karena telah membohonginya, dan menghajar Shinichi.

Ingin menangis.

Ran menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini untuk menahan air mata agar tidak keluar. Dan berhasil. Ia bernapas lega. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan mata, tegang.

Shinichi membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Bisa Ran lihat, di sekujur lengan Shinichi, lebam menghiasi tangannya dengan indah. Lagi-lagi Ran berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk mengobati Shinichi dan mengomelinya. Shinichi hanya memakai kaus putih kedodoran dan celana pendek. Lalu cowok itu menutup mata, sepertinya hendak tidur.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Ran-chan, bagaimana dengan latihannya? Ara sudah bilang 'kan soal tadi…" Jodie langsung mencerocos, namun terhenti karena Shinichi menatapnya tajam. Ia bangkit, duduk di lantai.

"Ran? Kau bilang Ran tadi?" tanya Shinichi.

Woaaaah! Ran merasa gugup. Ia merasakan tangannya gemetaran dan perutnya dipenuhi ratusan kupu-kupu. _Inikah yang dirasakan Shinichi kalau ada yang salah bicara dan membahayakan identitasnya?_ batin Ran.

"Eh, oh…" Jodie mencari-cari alasan. "Tadi aku bilang… Kan-chan kok. Kan-chan! Kau ini bagaimana? Memang kau pikir aku memanggil siapa?" tanya Jodie balik.

Shinichi menatap Jodie, lalu menghela napas, menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Kukira tadi…"

"Memang 'kan kepalamu isinya hanya wanita itu." Shiho masuk sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. Yang satu ia sodorkan ke Akane. "Ini, kopi. Untukmu. Duduklah."

"Ba, baik…" Ran menyesap kopi buatan Shiho. Enak.

"Apakah masalah untukmu kalau aku memikirkan Ran terus?" tanya Shinichi sarkastis.

"Uh, mungkin? Akhir-akhir ini 'kan kau mengigau namanya terus, keras sekali, sampai terdengar ke kamarku. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, bodoh."

Wajah Shinichi memerah.

Wajah Ran pun tak kalah merahnya.

"Wajahmu merah, tuh, Kudou!"

"Di, diam deh!"

* * *

><p><strong>*legging = celana ketat hitam. Mirip <strong>_**stocking**_** tapi lebih tebal**

**Thanks to :**

**Sha-chan Anime Lover (Iya, aku tidak ada ide lagi gimana caranya supaya Ran bisa membututi mereka, hehehe. Tapi ini gak Cuma di vol. 42, inget gak kasus petak umpetnya Ayumi? Sayang bgt, akhirnya aku memutuskan itu buat chapter depan, sorry…), Peri Hitam (Betul sekali! Tebakan yang bagus! Gin memang orang jahat yang entah kenapa jadi favoritku…), Fumiya Ninna 19 (Di chap dulu dijelaskan FBI dapet prototype APTX 4869 'kan? Udah dia buat. Tinggal minum aja. Tapi Shinichi gapake obat itu karena ia sudah membesar secara bertahap), Mengde (Yah, itu yang kualami kalo adu tae-kwon-do sama temenku… hahaha), azalea (ini update, hehehehe, kuusahakan kilat deh)**

**Kuputuskan, penggerebekan BO ada di next chapter, maaf yaaa! Biasa, inilah author geblek yang dengan mudah mengubah chap, hehehe *cengengesan***

**Review!**


	10. Shinichi file : Penyergapan

**Disclaimer : Ini Detective Conan, punya Aoyama Gosho. Aku hanya mengutip ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! KATA KATA KASAR BERTEBARAN SEPANJANG CHAPTER INI!<strong>

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, uhm, Shinichi…-kun?"<p>

Akane melihatku dengan tatapan ketakutan —jangan bilang dia takut aku pingsan, kolaps, lalu tak sadarkan diri hingga berjam-jam seakan aku orang ayan—. Aku mendengus. Tapi kepalaku sangat pening, hidungku mampet, telingaku berdenging, dan batuk terus terdengar dari mulutku. Tentu saja dengusan itu bukan berarti aku baik-baik saja, tapi kadang berbohong itu lebih baik, 'kan?

"Aah, aku baik-baik saja, Fujitani…. HATSYIU!" aku bersin-bersin, megap-megap kehabisan oksigen. Akane menatap wajahku cemas, lalu memeriksa keningku dengan keningnya juga. Wajahnya memerah. Aku hanya bisa menarik napas dari mulut. Suaraku sengau, mulutku terbuka karena sulit bernapas.

"Panas…" sergah Akane. Lalu ia kembali duduk tegak di sebelahku, menatapku dengan cemas.

"Jangan sebarkan virus demammu itu ke kami, Kudou!" ledek Hai—Shiho sambil menyeringai, mengejek.

"Diam kau, brengsek." ujarku sambil mengumpat. Shiho tersenyum bangga karena sudah berhasil membuatku kesal. Ternyata walau tubuhnya sudah kembali, sifatnya tetap tidak berubah.

"Hei, hei, tidak baik mengumpat seperti itu." ujar Ara menenangkan.

Sekarang kami ada di sebuah Honda Jazz hitam milik Dhan. Ara dan kekasih tercintanya itu duduk di depan, Dhan yang mengendarai mobil ini. Sementara aku duduk di belakang paling kiri. Di sebelahku adalah Akane, dan di sebelahnya lagi adalah Shiho. Sedari tadi Akane takut aku kenapa-kenapa, terlihat dari wajahnya. Aku semakin pusing. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di lenganku. Aku mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di keningku.

"Eh, Shinichi-kun…"

"Panas. Tanganmu dingin." ujarku, menikmati sensasi itu. Biasanya sewaktu kecil keningku dipegang tangan ibuku, membuat panasku jadi turun. Kalau bukan ibuku, Ran yang melakukannya. Entah mengapa tubuh kedua wanita itu terasa sejuk di kulitku. Nyaman dan membuatku ingin menyentuhnya terus.

Hanya mereka berdua. Kecuali Akane ini.

Aku menatap Akane dari balik bulu mataku agar dia tidak menyadarinya. Hidungnya, bibirnya, matanya… sangat mirip Ran. Apalagi ekspresi cemasnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus tanganku, kulitnya juga terasa sejuk bagiku.

Aku terlalu familier dengannya.

"Uhuk uhuk!" batukku keras, aku langsung duduk tegak, mencari oksigen. Semuanya berputar-putar di mataku.

"Sepertinya aku ada obat demam…" Akane mengacak-acak tas hitam besarnya itu. Ia menyodorkan kapsul kuning-merah yang baunya —entah kenapa aku masih bisa mencium bau dalam keadaan seperti ini— pahit dan tidak enak. Tanganku gemetaran ingin mengambilnya. Akhirnya cewek itu menghela napas prihatin, dan meminumkan obat itu padaku, serta menyodorkan botol berisi air mineral.

"Te, terima kasih…" suaraku serak. Ia mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan tubuhku ke jok. Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Padahal, 12 jam lagi adalah waktu transaksi organisasi. Tapi aku seperti hampir mati begini. Aku tentu saja turut serta, tapi dalam keadaan kurang fit, Ara dan Dhan sedikit ragu mengikutkan aku.

Kami sedang menuju ke bandara. Transaksinya ternyata di Osaka. Heiji girang sekali mendengarnya, sepertinya hendak melompat-lompat, sewaktu aku menelpon dan bilang akan menumpang dirumahnya dulu untuk tidur selama beberapa jam karena kondisiku. Itu ide Shiho.

"_APAAA? KAU MAU KESINI?" teriak Heiji._

_ Aku menjauhkan handphone dari telinga. Sudah kuduga ini ide buruk. Bisa-bisa malah tidak isirahat sama sekali disana. "Uh. Ya. Aku mau kesana… boleh tidak?"_

_ "TENTU SAJA BOLEEEH! Setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan untuk melihat keindahan Osaka! Kau sudah kembali ke tubuhmu semula 'kan? Selama ini 'kan kau kesini dengan tubuh kecilmu! Pasti akan lebih jelas kalau badanmu sudah kembaliiii!"_

_ "Terserah kau saja deh…"_

_ "Wah asyik juga ya! Kemana kita akan pergi? Eh, ngomong-ngomong baru-baru ini aku menemukan restoran enak di dekat Ben…"_

_ "Hoi, Hattori, aku kesana bukan untuk jalan-jalan, tapi ada misi… M-I-S-I."_

_ "Iya aku tau. Tapi kau 'kan juga harus sering berjalan-jalan, bodoh!"_

_ "Yayaya…"_

_ "Oh ya, lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu tercinta? Dia juga akan ikut juga kesini bersama si detektif tukang tidur tukang mabuk itu?"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Kakak yang itu lho… Ran!"_

Aku melirik Akane.

Ini Ran bukan sih? Aku bertanya-tanya seperti orang tolol.

Aku memiliki dugaan dia itu Ran yang menyamar. Bisa saja 'kan? Banyak kemiripan, dan siapa tau dia mau balas dendam… kayak mungkin saja Ran balas dendam. Namun ketika aku ingin mengutarakan pikiranku, Shiho, Ara, Bu Jodie dan Dhan pasti menyela sehingga aku lupa sampai… ketika mau tidur. Jelas semua sudah tidak di satu ruangan lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya besok, lalu ketika aku ingin membahasnya, lagi-lagi pembicaraan kami dipotong… lalu aku lupa, kemudian mengingatnya lagi ketika mau tidur, membahas lagi esok paginya, disela lagi, lupa lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Kepalaku makin pusing. Akane menuntunku ke pesawat. Aku heran kenapa kami bisa tidak ketinggalan pesawat, padahal kata Ara tadi kami berangkat 15 menit sebelum pesawat _boarding_. Aku melirik jam, pukul 7.55 pagi. Kami duduk bersebelahan. Memang hampir sebulan ini dia yang mengurusku, makanan, waktu tidur, bajuku, mengobatiku ketika terluka dalam latihan. Dia benar-benar mirip Ran.

Andai dia Ran betulan.

Aku sudah bersandar lemas, tidak tau lagi mau melakukan atau bicara apa.

"Tidur saja, Shinichi." bisik Akane.

Tapi itu suara Ran.

Kalau dia bukan Ran… sungguh. Aku rindu pada gadis itu. Dan instingku mengatakan kalau dia memang Ran.

Aku mengangguk kecil, mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Entah karena pengaruh obat tadi atau bukan, aku kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

><p>"Yo Kudou! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" sambut Hattori dengan cengiran gembira di wajahnya.<p>

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat Dhan tersenyum.

"Kau Hattori Heiji ya?" tanyanya. Suaranya mengandung tawa. Entah apa yang lucu.

"Iya. Kau siapa?" tanya Heiji. Khas banget, langsung _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi.

Dhan tertawa. "Aku Dhan, ini Ara. Kami agent FBI, yang melatih si Kudou ini…" Dhan menyikutku. Untung aku tidak pingsan karena sikutannya.

Kuberitahu saja, disikut Dhan plus kau sedang dalam keadaan setengah tidak sadar itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Uhuk uhuk…" aku terbatuk-batuk. Heiji menaikkan alis.

"Hei, kau sakit ya, Kudou?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa menjawab karena batukku makin menjadi. Sebuah tangan mengelus-elus punggungku. Hangat. Batukku jadi reda.

"Maka itu, kami harus membicarakan sesuatu padamu…" Ara menjelaskan lagi tujuan kami sekaligus perlindungan untuk Heiji. Dia mendengarkan dengan saksama, namun kemudian menyela di bagian FBI akan berada disekitar 100 m disekeliling rumah dan sekolahnya.

"Hei hei, ayahku polisi! Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" selanya tak sabar.

Ara menggeleng-geleng tak setuju. "Ini lain. Anggota penyelidik kami banyak yang… mati." ucapnya kaku. "Dan mereka sudah pasti lebih hebat darimu," Heiji berdecih tak peduli, namun Ara berlagak tak mendengarnya. "…beresiko membiarkanmu tanpa pengawasan. Dan juga, Hattori, aku tau _persis_ ayahmu pasti tau soal organisasi ini."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Heiji heran.

"Ini wilayahnya. Tentu dia tau apa saja yang terjadi di teritori-nya. Mereka salah pilih lokasi transaksi, nampaknya mereka tidak begitu paham soal ayahmu. Dia orang hebat. Aku sempat berkenalan dengannya ketika berkunjung kesini." tutup Ara kalem. Wajahnya tegas tak mau dibantah. Heiji menghela napas sok kecapekan, dan menjawab "Iya deh, terserah kau saja!"

Akane tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Uhm, Hattori-kun… bisa tolong biarkan Shinichi beristirahat di rumahmu sebentar? Dia kepayahan sekali tampaknya."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya belum mati." ujarku sinis. Akane tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah… omong-omong, Kakak ini, kau ganti gaya rambut?" tanya Heiji.

Aku mendelik, melihat ke arah Heiji.

Heiji lalu terdiam, nampak ketakutan, lalu sedikit gugup. "O, oh… ya, ma-mari kita masuk, hahaha…" dia mempersilakan kami. Akane menghela napas, dan aku tau pasti Heiji menyangka Akane itu Ran. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia berhenti?

Lalu sekilas aku melihat wajah Shiho yang seram.

Uh. Harusnya aku langsung tau jawabannya. Setan ini.

Aku tau ada yang disembunyikan dariku. Semua orang tau sesuatu kecuali aku! Brengsek, pasti ini soal Akane. Aku harus memaksa mereka memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

Sialannya, kepalaku berputar lagi. Samar-samar aku mendengar Ara bilang "10 jam lebih sedikit transaksi akan dimulai. Aku lapar, nih, makan yuuuuk…" lalu Dhan membantu Akane menyeretku ke kamar Heiji.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah bilang ke ibuku untuk memasak! Kau harus mencoba makanan ibuku! Enak lhooo…" jawab Heiji.

"Ha? Betulkah? Terima kasih, Hattori-chan!"

"Panggilan macam apa itu?"

* * *

><p>"HATSYIU!"<p>

"Sudah enakan belum, Shinichi-kun?" tanya Akane. Aku mengangguk kecil sambil memasang sebuah _hear set_ kecil dengan _microphone_ dibagian tengah kabelnya, di sekitar leher bila dipakai. Aku menyelipnya ketelinga, lalu ke balik baju.

"Eh, Akane… bisa tolong sedikit?" tanyaku. Wajahku sedikit memanas.

"Hm? Soal apa?"

"Eh, kaitkan ini ke belakang celanaku dari balik kausku… aku tidak sampai." ujarku.

"O, oh…" Akane membantuku memasangnya. Aku tidak yakin karena didalam mobil gelap, namun rasanya wajah Akane merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ara dari tadi mengotak-atik laptopnya sambil menelpon orang. Begitu juga dengan Shiho, tapi kalau dia menggunakan _head set_ untuk PC. Dhan sedang menyetir. Di telinga kami kecuali Shiho terdapat sebuah _hear set_ sama seperti yang sedang kupasang.

"OK. Hattori ada di belakang kita untuk membantu. Dia naik motor. Dengar tidak, Hattori?" tanya Ara.

"_Tentu saja aku dengar!"_ sahut Heiji dari _speaker_ laptop Ara.

"Bagus. Kita pakai code name agar kalau mereka menyadap, mereka tidak tau siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan firewall terbaik untuk transaksi malam ini." ujar Ara sambil terus mengetik.

"_HAAI! AKU BLAAAACK!"_ teriak Heiji.

"Namaku Big, salam kenal!" sambung Dhan sambil tertawa.

"Hell Angel." Shiho berkata dingin. Nama yang… entah kenapa cocok untuknya. Namun aku sedikit bergidik mendengarnya.

_"White here!"_

_ "Red!"_

_ "Fat guy!"_

_ "This is Glass!"_

Aku hanya mengenali suara terakhir, yaitu Bu Jodie.

"Halo, aku Small!" lanjut Ara ceria. Namun suaranya kaku kembali. "Tapi aku tidak tau code name yang pas untuk kalian, Kudou, Akane-chan. Kalian putuskan sekarang, lalu beritahu kami. Miyano-chan yang akan memonitor keberadaan kita semua. Cukup berbisik saja maka suara kalian sudah sangat jelas sekali. Aku sudah mengaturnya." jelas Ara.

"Bagaimana kalau code name-mu Spade, Shinichi? Itu cocok sekali untukmu!" usul Akane. Aku menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

Dia benar-benar Ran. Aku akan membongkarnya setelah misi ini.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya," ujarku sambil sok tak peduli. "Aku mau code name-mu Heart!"

"Eh?"

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak aku gak akan memakai nama Spade." aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Akane agar terkesan mengancam. Mukanya merah.

"B-baiklah…"

Aku nyengir.

"Oke, jadi Shinichi sama dengan Spade, Akane sama dengan Heart…" kulihat dari spion kalau Ara melihat Dhan penuh arti. "Aku akan berpasangan dengan Dhan, Shinichi dengan Akane. Miyano-chan, kau akan bersama dengan Jodie, dia juga memonitor lapangan. Kau stay saja disini. Andre sepertinya turun bersama James. Hattori akan memonitor kondisi luar bersama Sora, Theo dan Jack. Kalian akan diberitahu nama lokasinya." Ara mengambil napas, mendekatkan _mic_ ke bibirnya. "Spade and Heart follow the target. Big and Small spy on Gin-Vodka. Young and Old will follow Vermouth. Miyano and Jodie, spying all part of the mall. Another, safe the outside."

Ara menyerahkan kacamata padaku, ia mengikat rambut dan mengganti parkanya dengan flanel. Dhan hanya memakai kacamatanya yang biasa, ternyata matanya minus. Aku mengenakan kacamata itu. Jadi serasa aku adalah Conan. Akane tidak melakukan penyamaran apapun.

Dhan memakirkan mobilnya di dekat _lobby_ utama.

"Now." bisik sebuah suara di telingaku. Bu Jodie.

Kami semua kecuali Shiho, setengah melompat ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

* * *

><p>"Uh… oi Small! Aku sudah sejam menunggu disini, tapi target belum juga didatangi siapapun…" aku mengeluh sebal.<p>

Kami menunggu di sebuah jalanan yang berisi meja-meja dan di kiri-kanannya terdapat restoran. Kawasan untuk ABG berkumpul dan tertawa-tawa. Lumayan juga untuk lokasi transaksi, berlagak mereka bertemu teman? Ini benar-benar tak kuduga sebelumnya.

_"Sabar dong, brengsek. Aku juga sedang mengikuti Gin dan Vodka, dia masih duduk diam saja di food court!_" jawab Ara dengan nada membentak.

_"Kau pesan saja makanan, berlagaklah dengan Heart kalau kalian berdua itu sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar…"_ celetuk Dhan. Brengsek orang ini. Sempat-sempatnya bercanda disaat seperti ini.

Wajah Akane memerah.

"Kami bukan kalian!" bentakku.

_"Wah, tak kusangka, Spade, kau mau selingkuh dari Kakak itu…"_ Heiji ikut menggoda. Terdengar dengung tawa di telingaku.

"Diam!"

_"Sudah sudah."_ ujar Shiho menenangkan dengan suara _killer_nya. Suasana kembali tenang. Terima kasih padanya.

_"Big, Small, Vermouth menuju ke tempat lokasi Gin Vodka." _ujar James. Aku langsung tegang, begitu pula Akane.

_"Young, Old, kami sudah melihatnya. Tersangka menuju lokasi Spade dan Heart. Bersiap-siaplah."_

_ "Ini Hell Angel, harap semuanya menuju ke tempat transaksi."_

_ "Ini White, lokasi depan aman!"_

_ "Tunggu, semua yang ada di dalam. Ada sebuah van besar berwarna hitam di dekat lobby utara."_

_ "Tenang, Black. Itu mungkin teman mereka."_

Gin dan Vodka muncul, bersama… seorang wanita dibelakangnya. Namun itu bukan Vermouth. Sadarlah aku, dia itu 'kan jago penyamaran. Pasti itu Vermouth, terlalu mencolok bila seorang aktris Hollywood macam dia ada disini. Aku bisa melihat sebuah pistol terselip antar sepatu dan celana _skinny_ abu-abunya.

Mereka duduk di hadapan target. Suara mereka terdengar, karena ada penyadap yang tadi sengaja dilempar Akane ke bawah bangku target.

_"Hm…"_ ujar Gin. _"Jadi, mana uangnya?"_

_"Sabar! Uangnya ada di koper ini! Tapi kalian harus memberiku bukti korupsi itu dulu!"_ ujar si target. Suaranya gelisah, dan ia duduk tidak tenang di bangkunya. Barulah aku teringat, dia adalah salah satu anggota parlemen yang sedang disorot karena dituduh korupsi… Watase Iwakura namanya, kalau tidak salah.

Vodka memberikan sebuah amplop besar bewarna cokelat. Namun tangan Gin menahannya.

_"Kau tidak lapor polisi 'kan?"_ tanya Gin dingin.

_"Spade, dimana lokasimu?"_ tanya Dhan, suaranya kalut.

"Aku ada 10 meter di belakang target, Gin menghadapku. Tapi kami sambil makan, kok, rasanya sedikit mustahil dia sadar…"

_"Awasi terus."_ ujar Bu Jodie.

_"Te, tentu saja tidak!"_ si Iwakura histeris, suaranya takut.

_"Lalu mengapa daritadi ada yang mengikuti kami?"_

_"Brengsek! Big, Small, mundur, jangan ikuti mereka, segera ke tempat Hell Angel!"_ seru Heiji. _"Ada yang menghampiri mobil kalian! Orang-orang dari van besar tadi! Sekarang!"_

_"Spade dan Heart, tetap di tempat,"_ suruh Jodie.

Pasangan yang ada di belakang Gin tiba-tiba berdiri, berjalan santai sambil bermesraan. Aku langsung tau itu Dhan dan Ara, karena setelah diujung jalan mereka berlari kencang.

Aku tidak fokus pada pembicaraan Gin dan Iwakura selama Heiji dan Bu Jodie bicara tadi—atau memang mereka tidak membicarakan apapun, aku tidak tau— ketika Gin berdiri menghampiri kami dan mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Itu tindakan yang cukup mencolok, namun aku sadar ternyata itu bukan wajah Gin. Melainkan wajah Iwakura yang tadi. Aku menelan ludah. Sudah rencana mereka sepertinya, melakukan hal mencolok seperti ini karena bila Gin membunuh kami, maka Iwakura-lah yang tertuduh, bukan organisasi mereka.

Kenapa Ara, Dhan, bahkan si Iwakura itu tidak sadar?

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kudou Shinichi." ujar Gin dengan suara dinginnya, 10 meter dari kami.

_"Kita bertemu lagi, Kudou Shinichi."_

Suara itu nyata, bukan hanya ada di mimpiku saja. Berhasil membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, semua ingatanku tentang orang ini adalah pembunuhan, pembunuhan, dan pembunuhan.

Aku berdiri, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Entah kenapa jalanan sudah sepi, padahal baru jam 9 malam. Hanya tinggal 2-3 orang saja, itupun di ujung jalan. Para pelayan di restoran juga tak terlihat. Baguslah, tak perlu ada yang jadi korban.

Gin mengacungkan pistolnya.

Keringat bermunculan dari keningku. Tegang. Dan takut.

"Selamat tinggal, membusuklah kau di neraka terdalam…"

Aku menggenggam tangan Akane kencang.

"KYAAAA! PISTOL!" sebuah suara terdengar di ujung jalan di belakang kami. Vodka dan Vermouth menghilang. Begitu pula Iwakura. Gin tetap ditempatnya.

Aku mengonsentrasikan diri pada pistol itu.

DOR!

Aku menghindar, namun kacamataku pecah. Aku langsung menarik Akane dan berlari ke belakang, berbelok masuk ke arah mall.

DOR!

Akane terkesiap. Kulirik dia, ternyata lengannya terserempet peluru. Aku langsung memeluk dan menggendongnya di depan sambil berlari cepat. Aku melihat sebuah eskalator dan berlari ke arah sana, dari pantulan kaca Gin dengan wajah Iwakura dan Vodka dengan wajah Valentino Rossi menyusul. Tak adakah muka lain? Terlalu aneh! Apa mereka menganggap ini semua lucu? Namun kalau aku melihatnya dalam keadaan santai, aku pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak… Valentino Rossi dengan jas hitam dan topi fedora…. ehem.

Aku menaiki eskalator sambil setengah berlari, menabraki orang-orang dengan hadiah umpatan dari mereka, lalu melihat ke segala penjuru lantai setelah sampai ke atas. Ada sebuah toko buku terkemuka di kiri, aku segera memasukinya. Banyak lemari dan rak disana, mungkin bisa menghentikan mereka.

Sepertinya luka Akane cukup dalam, darah tidak berhenti keluar dari sana. Aku dihadang seorang satpam, namun aku membentaknya, lari ke dalam, mencari bagaimana bisa bersembunyi.

Kulihat seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang penuh buku, pintunya terbuat dari besi. Aku segera mendatanginya. Gin dan Vodka di depan gerbang sana, dan melihat kami.

_"Kalian dimana?"_ tanya Ara penuh histeria, namun aku tidak —tidak bisa— menjawabnya.

"Maaf, Tuan, selain karyawan…" seorang pemuda seumuran denganku dengan seragam petugas toko buku melarang kami masuk, namun aku menerobosnya dan menutup pintu. Aku menatap ruangan itu.

Ternyata hanya sebuah koridor sempit yang penuh dengan buku, kira-kira panjangnya 15 meter. Ada tangga di kedua ujung koridor, tangganya memutar. Aku melihat ke atas, dan ternyata di atas pintu itu ada balkon dengan pegangan kayu dipinggirnya yang cukup besar dan bisa dipijak olehku. Seperti rak buku di rumahku.

Suara bentakan terdengar di luar. Aku sangat mengenali suara itu. Vodka. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memutar, menaiki tangga menuju balkon tersebut, dan menaiki pegangan kayunya, tepat di atas pintu, berjongkok sambil menahan napas. Aku melirik Akane, wajahnya menempel di dadaku, ia memelukku erat-erat dan gemetar ketakutan. Kurasakan kemejaku sedikit basah karena air matanya. Dalam keadaan begini saja wajahku masih sempat-sempatnya memerah karena malu.

_"Hei, kalian dimana?"_ tanya Shiho.

"Diamlah untuk 15 menit ke depan, kami dalam bahaya."

Kami menunggu. Aku menghitung sampai detik ke-32, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Gin dan Vodka tepat di bawahku, aku bernapas pelan sekali, Akane terdiam.

"Kakak… mereka tidak disini…"

Aku menempelkan bibirku di puncak kepala Akane untuk menghilangkan suara napasku. Bau shampoo Ran. Sedangkan Akane sendiri mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cari." ujar Gin dingin dengan nada tak mau dibantah.

Vodka ke kiri dan Gin ke kanan. Kesempatan. Setelah menarik napas pelan dan panjang, aku langsung melompat ke bawah. Gin dan Vodka menoleh kebelakang.

"Seperti kucing sialan. Melompat dari atap." ujar Gin dengan nada suara dingin dan mengacungkan pistol. Tapi aku sudah diluar ruangan itu, setengah menutup pintu dengan kencang. Aku melihat ke kiri, dan segera menarik rak buku yang ada disana ke depan pintu. Kaki Akane langsung terpijak ke tanah. Untuk sementara waktu mereka tak bisa keluar. Buku-buku banyak yang terserak jatuh karena hentakan keras dari rak tersebut. Kemudian aku menarik Akane dan berlari menuju pintu keluar toko buku.

Yang baru kusadari, ternyata kaki Akane juga tertembak sehingga ia tidak bisa berlari cepat. Aku menggeleng tidak sabar, menarik tubuh Akane dan menggendongnya di depan lagi, segera berlari secepat mungkin.

Sekeluarnya dari toko buku, aku menuruni eskalator sambil berlari.

"IIIH! Apa sih ini orang!"

"HEI! KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA!"

"Jangan lari-lari di eskalator!"

"AAAH! Belanjaanku jadi jatuh!"

"Bisa sabar sedikit, tidak, sih?"

Aku tidak memedulikan omongan orang lain. Aku segera turun, dan berhenti sejenak dan hendak memutuskan apakah aku akan keluar dari pintu aku masuk tadi atau lewat pintu lain.

"Cool Guy. Angel."

Aku segera menoleh. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek sebahu dan lurus, seperti orang Jepang. Namun itu Vermouth, aku kenal betul suaranya.

"K, kau…"

"Run." ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berlari lagi ke arah pintu tempat kami masuk, berbelok ke kiri menuju jalanan tadi, lalu memasuki jalan penuh restoran lagi.

_"SPADE! HEART! LOBBY UTAMA!"_ teriak Ara di telingaku. Ada suara berdecit kencang di latarnya. Aku segera berbelok lagi ke kiri, menabrak orang-orang yang langsung mengumpat ketika kutabrak.

Selama berlari, Akane menempelkan wajahnya di leherku, air matanya turun lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Ran."

Ran menatapku kaget, bibirnya bergetar dan menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis atau kucium kau."

"A, aku tidak peduli." Satu tangannya yang melingkar di leherku menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Aku berlari ke _lobby_. Lalu sebuah Honda Jazz Hitam menukik tajam dari kanan, dari bundaran itu. Pintu belakang terbuka, Ara berteriak keras dari bangku depan. "CEPAT MASUK! Kita dikejar di belakang!"

Tanpa berpikir aku melempar diriku, bahkan pintu belum tertutup tapi mobil sudah melesat, meninggalkan bayangan Gin dan Vodka yang langsung terdiam melihat mobil ini, dan menuju Porsche mereka bersama Vermouth.

Ran terus terisak. Aku melepas ikatan rambutnya dan mengacak-acak poninya, mengubah rambutnya ke model seperti semula. Ia tertegun, lalu tangisnya berubah jadi sedu sedan

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau secepat itu?"

"Kau tidak selihai aku." jawabku kalem. Ran masih terduduk di pangkuanku, aku mendudukannya di sebelahku tanpa melepas pelukannya, dan memeluknya. Aku menempelkan bibirku di keningnya.

Bisa kurasa kalau kecepatan mobil sekarang kira-kira 140 km/jam. Namun entah mengapa tidak ada satupun polisi lalu lintas yang memberhentikan kami. Entah karena jalanan yang sepi atau karena alasan lain.

"Berhenti menangis atau kucium kau." bisikku penuh ancaman.

"Cium saja kalau berani!"

"Jangan berbuat mesum di mobilku!" sergah Dhan.

"DIAM DEH!" bentak kami berdua.

* * *

><p>"Nngghh…" erangku sambil memutar badan.<p>

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu." ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat manis di telingaku. Suara orang yang kupikirkan terus belakangan ini… tanpa henti.

Aku segera membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Ra… Ran?"

"Pagi…" ujarnya dengan senyum diwajah.

Aku meraba keningku. Ada sebuah kain basah. Disebelah kasur ini ada meja belajar, diatasnya ada baskom yang nampaknya berisi air. Aku melirik lengan Ran yang diperban. Aku langsung mengenali kamar ini. Ini 'kan kamar Heiji. Kenapa aku bisa disini?

Oh iya, aku sedang sakit dan mengungsi disini.

"Ran…" aku mencari-cari tangannya. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku menempelkannya di pipiku. Dingin. Wajah Ran merona.

"Ayahmu tidak mencarimu? Masa dia tidak curiga anaknya menghilang?"

"Kau ini lupa ya? Kau kira kenapa Hattori-kun bisa ikut kemarin? Kita sudah ujian semester 1, dan sedang libur ujian. Jadi kubilang ada karantina karate selama… 3 minggu sebenarnya. Lalu sisa 1 minggunya, aku menghilang."

"O, oh…" aku ber-ooh ria. Lalu diam lagi. Aku bingung mau bilang apa. Nampaknya Ran juga begitu.

"Ran…"

"Shin…"

Diam lagi.

Uh, suasana yang sangat menjengkelkan, seperti di sinetron saja!

"Shinichi…"

"Hn?"

"Ja, jangan kau tinggalkan aku lagi…"

Aku meletakkan tangannya di pangkuan gadis itu, lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja. Aku 'kan sudah janji. Kau tau aku bukan tipe yang suka ingkar janji… walau terkadang suka terlambat kalau kita mau bepergian…"

Kami berdua tertawa.

"Pulanglah." ujarku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kalau aku pulang, kau pasti tidak akan menghubungiku! Aku ingin di sebelahmu Shinichi…"

"Tapi ini berbahaya!"

"Kalau begitu aku beri alasan yang sama padamu. Pulanglah bersamaku. Ini berbahaya."

Aku menghela napas sok kecapekan. "Ran, itu lain."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau boleh menghadapi bahaya, sedangkan aku tidak?" mata Ran menyipit, ekspresinya sebal namun matanya sedih. "Oh, atau kau tak mau aku dekat denganmu. Baiklah, aku mengerti." suaranya sinis tapi tetap, matanya menunjukan kepedihan.

"Bukan begitu! Bisakah kau mengerti sedikit? Coba lihat dari sudut pandangku!" aku mendudukkan diri, namun kepalaku langsung berkunang-kunang. Ran yang melihat aku limbung, memegang bahuku dan memaksaku kembali berbaring. Topeng sinisnya lepas, wajahnya berubah jadi khawatir.

"OK, jadi apa yang mau kau lihat dari sudut pandangmu?"

Aku menarik napas.

"Banyak. Keselamatanmu. Lalu keluargamu yang akan menyalahkan aku bila kau… terluka."

"Aku tidak terluka kok!"

Aku melihat ke arah perban di lengan Ran.

Ran menghela napas. "OK… aku terluka. Tapi aku bisa menjaga diri, Shinichi. Mengertilah. Aku mau disini. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Tolonglah! Aku ingin tau soal kau, aku…"

"Aku janji akan menelponmu tiap hari!"

Ran tidak menjawab.

"Dan tiap akhir minggu, kau bisa ke tempatku. Tidak sulit, 'kan? Asalkan kau tak terlibat! Mengertilah Ran. Ayolah."

"Tetap saja berbeda…"

"Aku mohon."

"Aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu tiap hari…"

"Aku mohon."

"Tidak tau keadaamu…"

"Aku mohon."

Ran melipat tangannya di depan dada. "TIDAK! Aku tidak mau, Shinichi! Mengertilah! Kau belum pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi! Tidak tau bagaimana kabarnya! Aku. Tidak. Mau." Ran memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau ini egois sekali sih! Ini untuk kau!"

"Kau yang egois! Kau mementingkan dirimu sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Kau juga harus tau aku khawatir kalau kau terancam bahaya seperti kemarin! Bagaimana kalau peluru itu tidak hanya menyerempet lenganmu?"

"Aku juga khawatir soalmu, Shinichi! Makanya aku mengikuti kau!"

Ada ketegangan yang kental di udara. Seakan aku bisa melihat listrik statis yang berbenturan ketika pandangan kami berbenturan. Hanya marah yang bisa kurasakan sekarang.

Ran menggeram, lalu keluar dari kamar Heiji.

Aku menghela napas, lelah.

* * *

><p><strong>Bales review kali ini mungkin sedikit ku panjangin, karena ada beberapa yang mau kujelaskan!<strong>

**Kongming : Hahaha, mungkin dengan cara salto, berguling-guling, lalu dengan kekuatan bulan? ;) aku baca fic-mu kok, namun jadi **_**silent reader**_ **kok, Cuma satu kali review disana!**

**Infaramona : Terkadang ada 'kan yang kita tidak bisa tebak? Lagipula dia sudah menduga tapi sulit mengungkapkan… ada di chapter ini semuanya!**

**Peri Hitam : Entah kenapa kadang orang ganteng kok jadi jahat… gak terima deh :( soalnya aku nge-fans banget sama Gin :P**

**Fumiya Ninna 19 : Kalau kutulis tiap harinya bisa-bisa ini fic sampe 100 chapter, hehehe… baca capter ini aja yah!**

**Sha-chan Anime Lover : Udah kubetulin ;) biasa ngedit sambil ngantuk, hwehwehwe. Aku menggunakan tanda 'titik' (.) untuk penegasan kalimat… kalau dengan contohmu tadi :**

**"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Haku.**

**Nah, ini kan berasa ada yang ngegantung, ada yang belum selesai. Lain 'kan kalau pake tanda titik? Biasanya aku pakai koma bila :**

**Kalimatnya belum selesai**

**Orangnya bingung… tapi lebih sering pake 'titik-titik' (…) kalo kayak gini.**

**Terus soal penggunaan kata baku… aku sengaja supaya fic ini gak bikin mata pegel karena kata-katanya baku banget… pengalamanku berkeliling FDCI dan FNI sih gitu ;) Aku 'kan reader juga, bukan cuma author. Dan seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, 'tau' kutulis untuk membedakan 'tahu' mengerti dan 'tahu' makanan.  
><strong>

**Harukaze Chiharu : Haaa, betulkah! Makasiiih :) jadi malu hehehe. Siap, ini update!**

**uchiha cuChan clyne : Gak apa-apa, kok hehehe. Rele? Jadi malu, kukira OCnya jayus hehehe**

**Dari pertama kali aku jadi reader belangsak sampe author jadi-jadian gini, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku membaca suatu fic hanya 3 paragrafnya aja, trus ku exit, yaitu :**

**1. Kalimat yang muter-muter gak jelas intinya dimana. Di FDCI sih masih sedikit banget yang kayak gitu, bisa dihitung jari, tapi fandom lain, buseeet. Mungkin maksudnya mau romantis (iya, biasanya di fic romance) tapi aku jadi males ==**

**2. Kalimatnya terlalu gaje… langsung dadah deh**

**3. Karakter yang OOC**

**4. Penderitaan ala sinetron**

**5. Bashing chara yang parah banget. Karena kita di FDCI, ku sebut Ran ya!**

**Ada beberapa author yang membuat fic ShinShi (no offense ya, aku gak bilang semua) membuat karakter Ran itu JAHAT. GW GAK SALAH KETIK, LO GAK SALAH BACA. Ini sering banget di fic ShinShi! Sebagai penggemar straight pair (yang A sama si B ya ama si B aja, gak usah sama C), saya merasa tersinggung. Kayaknya sekarang di FDCI ini lagi ada perang pair, ShinRan vs ShinShi. Sumpah, ini bikin kepala mau meledak!  
>Gimana enggak? Aku memfavoritkan beberapa author ShinShi, seperti Kongmin atau Enji86 (sori kalo ada salah penulisan nama) dan 3-4 author lain yang membuat fic ShinShi, tapi mereka fair! Mereka buat Ran bahagia, atau Ran meninggal, atau yang lainnya tapi si Ran ini gak menderita! Itu sudah cukup! Dan kutekankan disini, banyak banget fic yang membuat Ran jadi jahat, Ran jadi brengsek, perebut kekasih orang, atau macamnya yang bikin Ran itu karakter brengsek! Ini biasanya diikuti dengan karakter Shinichi, Ran dan Shiho yang OOC, contoh Shinichi jadi kejam sama Ran, Ran jadi jahat, Shiho jadi menye-menye.<strong>

**Sama juga dengan penulis pair ShinRan! Aku gak suka kalau mereka membuat karakter Shiho menderita, sedih karena Shinichi gak jadian sama dia. Fine, it's better if you make her with another character! Not make her like a sh*t who cry because of love!**

**Jadilah kita fair aja. Kalo gak suka sama Ran, gak usah menghina dia! Kalo gak suka sama Shiho, jangan menghina dia! Adil 'kan? Semua beres.**

**Ah jadi marah-marah. **

**Aku setuju sama kamu. Ran kan baek hati. Tapi aku gak mau bilang Shiho jahat. Maka itulah aku gak setuju penggambaran Shiho itu naksir si Shinichi. Gak mau bikin dia unyu menye aja. Itulah makanya di ficku gak mau kubuat Shiho menderita. Aku malah lebih suka kalau dia sama Akai, gantiin kakaknya :")**

**Jadi sesama author, baik ShinRan atau ShinShi, yang baca tulisanku ini, ayo kita bersepakat, jangan bashing cara yang gak kamu suka, chayo semuanya! :)**

**Silakan fave :)**

**Azalea : Hehehe, semua terjawab di chapter ini!**

**Taichi Edogawa : SIAP! Updated! ;)**

**angel and cool guy : itu artinya kita ngulangin password sama emailnya sekali lagi**

**Jessica Kristiaji : Makasiiih :) Ini di update :P  
><strong>

**Tantangan terbesar selama membuat chapter ini dari chapter 'Kasus' kemunculan Ara dan Dhan adalah… penamaan OC! Udah pasti, karena ada FBI, banyak orang gak dikenal yang harus punya nama sebagai agent… wah susah juga buatnya! Kok bisa ya Aoyama Gosho bikin chara sebanyak ini?**

**Para author ShinRan dan ShinShi maupun CoAi, kuharap semua baca tulisanku diatas, biar kita semua sama-sama enak :)**

**Maaf kalo suspensenya kurang greget, bikinnya pas lagi sakit sih hehehe.**

**Mind to review? **


	11. Ran File : Sulitkah?

**DISCLAIMER : Detektip Konan punya Aoyama Gosho, aku hanya menyadur aja!**

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Aku memegang gagang pintu kantor detektif ayahku, menarik napas.<p>

Shinichi menahan bahuku. Wajahnya memelas. Tadi pagi, dia memohon padaku supaya dia menemani aku untuk menemui Ayah, karena ia takut aku kenal omel. Shinichi merasa itu salahnya. Namun aku menolaknya. Sama seperti sekarang. Aku melemparkan pandangan aku-tidak-apa-apa-sudah-pulang-saja-kau! dan dia mendengus, menyeret tasku yang satu lagi ke atas.

"AKU PULAANG!" ujarku sambil membuka pintu. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Kotor, dan kaleng bir tergeletak dimana-mana. Ayahku banget.

Ayah yang sedang tidur di meja, terbangun dan melihat ke arahku. Ia menghampiriku dengan wajah marah. Aku sudah menduganya, dan aku siap menerima itu. Ini semua memang salahku.

"RAAANNN! KAU KEMANA SAJA!" tidak taunya air mata Ayah bercucuran, ia menangis. "AKU KHAWATIR SEKALI DENGANMU! KAU TELAT PULANG SEMINGGU, DAN KATA ADIK KELASMU KAU TIDAK IKUT KARANTINA… HUHUHU…" ia memelukku erat seolah takkan pernah melepasku. Aku membalasnya, tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Ayah. Karena itu sangat lucu buatku, apalagi dengan ketegangan yang selalu menghantui selama sebulan ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah…" aku menyelipkan nada ceria di suaraku. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus, dan tidak bida ditinggalkan…"

Ayahku melepas pelukannya dan mendorong bahuku agar bisa melihat wajahku. "Kata sahabatmu yang pesolek itu, kau mengunjungi detektif ingusan itu ya? Apa yang kau lakukan, Ran? APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADAMU?"

Aku tertawa lagi. "Ayah, aku hanya berlatih bersama senior kakak kelasku di kelas karate! Aku 'kan sudah mengirimi Ayah SMS, apa Ayah tidak membacanya?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja. Aku memang mengiriminya SMS agar ia tidak melaporkan ke polisi soal menghilangnya aku.

"Itulah alasannya sampai sekarang aku belum melaporkanmu ke polisi karena kau menghilang! Aku hampir gila seminggu ini, Ran, karena kau tak pulang-pulang! Tadinya, bila kau belum pulang juga hari ini, besok pagi aku akan melapor ke polisi! Ibumu mencak-mencak karena menurutnya itu salahku yang tidak bisa menjagamu, sehingga kau menghilang… apalagi kata adik kelasmu kau tak ikut karantina!"

"Ayah… mungkin Ayah salah menanyakan orang… mungkin Ayah bertanya ke anak tae-kwon-do karena seragam kami sama…"

"T, tapi…"

"Sudahlah." Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini. Lagipula Ayah tidak marah padaku 'kan? "Ayah percaya saja padaku. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya, sungguh."

"Benar?"

"Aku bersumpah." Semoga saja mengikuti misi untuk menghancurkan organisasi jahat dan membuatku hampir tertembak bukanlah hal yang berbahaya…

Ayahku mendengus. "Baiklah, Ayah percaya padamu."

Aku hampir melompat saking girangnya. "TERIMA KASIH AYAH!" lalu aku memeluknya. Ayahku mengernyit, lalu nyengir lebar dengan gaya kocaknya.

Pintu kantor detektif terbuka. Aku membalikkan badan, ayahku menoleh. Terlihat seseorang yang selama ini mengisi ruang hatiku, muncul dari balik pintu. Kepalanya doang sih, dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Ran, semua sudah…" kata-katanya terputus karena —bahkan aku bias merasakannya juga— tatapan membunuh ayahku yang diberikan untuk Shinichi. "…beres…"

Ayahku menyeberangi ruangan dan menarik kerah Shinichi. "HEI BOCAH SIALAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP ANAKKU, HAH? AKU TAU KAU BIANG KEROK DARI SEMUA INI!" Shinichi langsung menutup lubang telinganya dengan kedua telunjuk. Aku tertawa. Sikap permusuhan Ayah vs Shinichi itu sangat lucu buatku. Shinichi menatapku kesal.

Aku tersenyum. "Ayah, sudahlah, dia tidak terlibat…"

"Bohong! Jangan-jangan dia yang menculikmu!"  
>"Ayah! Dia yang menjemputku dan membantu membawakan tasku! Ayah jangan selalu berprasangka buruk dengan Shinichi! Itu semua aku yang memintanya!"<p>

Ayah balik badan, dan matanya menyipit menatapku. Aku tersenyum memohon.

"Huh! Terserah kau sajalah!" Ayah keluar dari kantor detektif dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Shinichi sedikit mundur mendengarnya. Aku tertawa lagi.

Bebanku serasa hilang rasanya.

"Tertawa terus." sindir Shinichi. Aku memeletkan lidah.

"Kau lapar tidak? Dari tadi malam kau tidak mau makan!" aku menaruh koperku di ujung sofa. Shinichi menampilkan wajah memelas seperti kucing kelaparan yang kehujanan. Aku tersenyum dan mendorong bahunya, keluar kantor detektif.

"Kau mau masak?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku capek. Makan di Poirot saja, ya! Kau yang traktir!" ujarku sambil menyejajarinya. Shinichi memutar bola matanya dan menarikku lebih dekat, menggenggam tanganku. Wajahku merah, tapi nampaknya dia cuek saja. Dasar detektif tidak peka.

"Selamat siang!" wajah Azusa-san***** nampak kaget melihatku masuk. "Lho, Ran-chan? Kata ayahmu kau menghilang? Sudah pulang?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak, ayahku saja yang berlebihan…"

Shinichi melihat sekeliling. Lalu Azusa-san membisik ke arahku. "Hm, ini pacarmu yang sering kau ceritakan bersama Conan, ya?"

Shinichi jelas mendengarnya, ia lalu menoleh. Aku jadi ingat dulu memang sering bercerita dengan Conan soal Shinichi. Pantas saja Conan selalu berusaha membuat _image_ Shinichi bagus. Rupanya…

"Ah, bukan, dia hanya teman masa kecil…" aku nyengir sambil melambaikan tangan. Genggaman Shinichi tambah kuat, dia melihatku galak. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kok. Mau dia bicara apapun juga, tapi dia tidak pernah memastikan hubungan kami.

Azusa-san membimbing kami ke meja dekat jendela. Aku dan Shinichi duduk berhadapan, dan memesan makanan. Lalu kami terdiam.

"Shin…"

"Ran…"

"Eh…" Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal, sementara aku merasakan wajahku memerah.

"Kau duluan saja, Shinichi."

Shinichi mengangkat tangan, mempersilahkan aku duluan. Namun aku bungkam. Tetapi lama-lama aku tak tahan juga dengan keheningan ini, jadi aku membuka mulut.

"Uhm, Shinichi, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu…"

"Tidak ada negosiasi lagi, Ran. Telpon setiap malam dan kunjungan akhir pekan." Shinichi dengan wajah sok taunya, mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Dengar dulu dong!"

"Ok, ok…" ia berlagak mengunci mulutnya, dan menatapku. Aku jadi merasa ditelanjangi seperti itu. Ini semua gara-gara Ara.

_"EEEH? Menyatakan cinta?" aku menatap Ara tidak percaya. Orang itu malah membalas tatapanku, iseng, dan mengedipkan matanya._

_ "Betul sekali!"_

_ "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolakku langsung. Menurutku, pernyataan cinta itu adalah hal yang sakral dan harus laki-lakilah yang menyampaikannya! Bukan perempuan! Aku tidak peduli dengan cemooh konservatif atau semacamnya, namun itu prinsipku._

_ "Ck ck ck, Mouri Ran…" Ara menggerakkan telunjuknya dengan gaya sok tau. "Kau tau Kudou itu orangnya bagaimana! Ia sangat cuek! Aku yakin, dia tidak akan kepikiran soal itu sampai misi ini selesai —Oh ya, itu masih sekitar 2-6 bulan lagi, itupun paling cepat!—dan kau harus memancingnya. Karena dia bodoh, jadi takkan mudah untuk dipancing, lebih baik… DOR!" tangan Ara membentuk pistol. "tembak langsung!"_

_ Aku mulai bimbang._

_ "Me, memangnya, kau yang menyatakan cinta duluan ke Dhan-san?"_

_ Wajah Ara memerah. "Tidak, sih… dia menyatakan cinta padaku juga karena ia mengira aku menyukai sahabatnya, sedangkan sahabatnya sudah punya pacar! Dia kepingin aku tau soal itu dan perasaannya… laki-laki memang tidak bisa membaca perempuan…"_

_ Shiho masuk dengan nampan dan tiga gelas kopi di atasnya. "Dia bukan kau yang asal tembak, Ara. Dia itu wanita. Kau hanya setengah wanita!"_

_ "Kurang ajar!" Ara memberengut sambil mengambil satu gelas kopi. Shiho memutar bola matanya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Kopi, Ran-san."_

_ "Ah, i, iya…" aku menghirup kopinya. Seperti yang kuduga, enak._

_ Shiho angkat bicara. "Walau bagaimana juga, teori Ara benar. Jujur, aku tak mau melihat kau hanya dengan status teman sejak kecil…itu menyedihkan, padahal kalian saling menyukai."_

_ Wajahku memerah lagi. Kata-katanya sangat tepat sasaran.  
>Ara menatap wajahku serius. "Dengar, Ran-chan. I think it's better if you say it first to him. Take it, or you won't get it."<em>

"Uhm… Shinichi…"

"Ya?"

Glek. "A, apakah, kau men… men… men… mencin…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara Azusa-san berteriak dari alah toilet. Shinichi menoleh, dan aku menjulurkan leherku panjang-panjang. Shinichi berlari ke arah sana.

"SHINICHI!" aku menyusulnya. Kami membuka pintu toilet, dan Azusa-san berdiri di depan salah satu bilik toilet.

"A, Azusa-san? Ada apa?" aku berusaha membantunya berdiri, namun tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ran, telpon polisi." suara Shinichi tegas memerintahku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku. Shinichi menghalangi penglihatanku dengan tubuhnya. "Jangan lihat," bisiknya.

"Apa sih?" aku mengintip dari balik bahunya.

Mayat. Wajahnya pucat, dengan bibir membiru. Sebuah handphone tergenggam erat ditangannya, dan dia terduduk di toilet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Ojima Takuji, pengusaha, 29 tahun." Opsir Takagi membaca buku catatan kepolisiannya. "Mati karena keracunan arsenik, menurut penuturan keluarga korban, dia mau menikah, dan bahagia saja, jadi kemungkinan untuk bunuh diri sangatlah kecil. Menurut petugas forensik dia dibunuh…"<p>

"Hmmm…" Inspektur Megure dan Shinichi menaruh tangannya di dagu mereka, wajah mereka berpikir. Aku ikutan memutar otak, jawaban dari semua teka-teki si pembunuh.

Shinichi mendekati mayat. "Tadi aku melihat ada handphone di tangan si korban… apakah ada sesuatu disana?"

Seorang petugas forensik dengan kacamata datang, membawa plastik berisi handphone korban di tangannya. "Inspektur! Kami menemukan sesuatu di layar HP korban!"

"Hn? Apa itu?" Inspektur Megure memintanya, namun Shinichi keburu mengambilnya dan melihat wallpaper HP itu. Aku mendekatinya agar bisa melihat juga.

Tidak ada wallpaper. Hanya ada tulisan 14#19#75. Aku langsung menganga melihatnya, sementara Shinichi terlihat berpikir.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Inspektur Megure juga memeras otak. Shinichi mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mencoret-coretnya, mungkin untuk menyusun kode tersebut.

Inspektur Megure Nampak seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh, bagaimana dengan tersangkanya? Apakah ada orang yang tertuduh?"

"Ya… kekasih korban, Shibata Riska, 25 tahun. Ia seorang mahasiswa kimia di Universitas Beika, keturunan Indonesia-Jepang. Ia memiliki motif karena korban menyuap ayah korban untuk menikahkannya dengan korban. Teman kuliah Ojima-san, Bill Clark, 29 tahun, pemilik supermarket di jalan ini. Sebelumnya ia adalah kekasih Shibata-san. Lalu Kaneko Yuki, 26 tahun, karyawan korban. Ayah Kaneko-san pernah terlibat hutang olehnya, dan jadi bunuh diri karena itu. Sekarang ia adalah kekasih Clark-san. Mereka berempat ada di restoran ini untuk double date, dan mereka semua masing-masing memiliki kesempatan untuk memasukkan racun. Clark-san memberikan rokok untuknya, Shibata-san yang membawakan kopi untuknya, sementara Kaneko-san yang mengantarkan makanan mereka semua."

"Do, dober dat?"

"Ah, bukan, Inspektur." Opsir Takagi hendak menjelaskan, aku menahan tawa. "Double date. Itu artinya kencan ganda, dua pasangan berkencan bersama-sama."

"O, oh…" wajah Inspektur memerah. "Kalau begitu, panggil semua tersangka kesini."

"Ba, baik…"

"Inspektur!" Opsir Chiba datang tergopoh-gopoh. "Kami sudah mengecek rumah tersangka. Shibata-san mengoleksi keris dan benda pusaka lain dari negaranya. Clark-san memiliki banyak sekali binatang peliharaan, dan Kaneko-san mengoleksi parfum…"

"ARGH!" Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Santai, nanti juga ketemu. Kau 'kan detektif hebat." ujarku menenangkan.

"Uh… otakku tidak jalan nih…  
>"Oh, Kudou-kun, Ran-kun!" Inspektur Megure menghampiri kami. "Tak kusangka akan bertemu kalian disini. Kalian sedang kencan?"<p>

"Ah, eh… tidak kok!" jawab kami bersamaan.

Inspektur Megure tertawa. "Hahahaha! Kalian lucu sekali! Lalu Kudou-kun, kapan kau pulang?"

Drrt, drrt, drrt. Handphoneku bergetar di saku, pertanda ada telepon masuk. Aku berbalik dan mengangkat telpon tersebut. Ternyata dari Shiho.

"Halo?"

_"Oh, Ran-san? Kau sedang bersama Kudou-kun?"_

"Eh, iya… ada kasus disini. Ada apa, Miyano-san?"

_"Pantas aku tidak bisa menghubunginya… tolong beritahukan Kudou-kun kalau kami akan latihan intensif untuk hari Sabtu nanti, jam 7 malam…"_

"Latihan intensif? Tunggu, memangnya kalian mau kemana?"

_"Kami akan ke Hokkaido untuk mengejar mereka, ada transaksi di gedung tua disana. Tadi Kudou bilang dia mau memberitahumu…"_

"Ke Hokkaido?" aku setengah berteriak.

_"Ya… memang kau belum tau?"_

"Ah, i, iya…"

_"Tolong sampaikan ya, Ran-san. Terima kasih."_

"Ba, baik… sama-sama." Aku memutuskan hubungan. Shinichi menghampiriku.

"Ada apa, Ran?"

"Kau akan ke Hokkaido hari Sabtu nanti." Ujarku dingin.

"Eh? Darimana kau tau?"

"Dari Miyano-san…"

"Lalu ia bilang apa saja?"

"Dia bilang kalian akan latihan jam 7 malam nanti…"

"Lalu? Apa lagi yang dia bilang?"

Aku menggeram marah. "TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI? KAU MEMBOHONGIKU LAGI!"

"A, aku…"

"Kau tidak mengatakannya lagi… kau tidak jujur lagi, hal sepenting itu… kau tidak memberitahuku?" aku merasakan air mataku menggenang. Tanganku terkepal, marah. Para polisi menatap kami seakan kami adalah adegan sinetron yang asyik untuk ditonton. Tapi aku tidak perduli.

"Ra, Ran…"

"Seberapa sulit untuk mengatakannya, Shinichi? Yang ada di otakmu hanya kasus, kasus, kasus!" aku merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat. "SETIAP UNSUR DARI DIRIMU HANYALAH KASUS!"

Shinichi nampak berpikir, lalu memukulkan tangannya. "Ha! Aku mengerti kode itu! Terima kasih Ran, aku sudah memecahkannya!"

"Kasus lagi." geramku. "Kasus lagi? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir soal aku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku…" Shinichi menyibakkan rambutku kebelakang. Air mata sudah turun ke pipiku.

Sulitkah? Sulitkah ia tidak melulu memikirkan kasus? Sulitkah ia untuk jujur padaku? Sulitkah, untuk mengatakan kebenaran, sekali ini saja? Kebenaran tentang perasaan kami, hal yang akan dilakukannya… hal yang bahkan mengancam nyawanya! Sulitkah ia menjaga hatiku? Sulitkah ia memahami perasaan, yang sudah jelas-jelas kutunjukkan dan kukatakan! Sulitkah? Begitu sulitkah, sampai di otaknya hanya ada mayat, pembunuhan, kode, kasus…

Kepalaku terasa dihantam godam begitu menemukan jawabannya. Ya. Ia sulit melakukan itu semua.

Apakah aku sebenarnya hanya narsis saja? Padahal ia menganggapku teman sejak kecil, tak lebih? Namun aku melihatnya, ia menyukaiku…

Aku tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

"Ran, aku…"

Aku menepis tangannya, dan keluar dari toilet itu. Semua orang memperhatikan aku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, namun Shinichi keburu menarik tanganku. Otomatis, keseimbanganku menghilang dan aku jatuh ke pelukannya. Kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. Air mataku terus turun.

"Ran, aku baru akan memberitahumu… tapi tadi…"

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya duluan? Itu hal penting 'kan? Oh, aku tau. Kau tidak menganggapku perlu tau hal itu…"

Ulu hatiku berasa ditusuk ribuan pisau.

"Bu, bukan…"

Aku mendorongnya, namun ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku melepas diri, berlari lagi ke atas dan menutup pintu. Berdiri di baliknya dan menangis keras.

Shinichi menggedor pintu. "Ran, aku…"

Lalu aku mendengar makian Ayah, dan pembelaan Shinichi. Mereka bertengkar lagi. Aku menyusut air mataku. Kemudian Ayah mengusir Shinichi.

Sebelum dia pergi, dia berbisik dari balik celah pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ran. Tanpa harus kukatakan, aku rasa kau tau soal itu."

Air mataku turun lagi, semakin deras.

***Aku lupa nama pelayan di Poirot Café, cewek berambut panjang dan berjidat lebar itu lho… pernah muncul banyak di kasus anak-yang-hilang-di-pemancingan vol. 51… aku lupa menaruhnya dimana… kalau salah betulin ya!**

**Thanks to :**

**Sha-chan Anime Lover (Haaa, rele? Aku gak tau, pedomanku bukan buku EYD tapi Twilight Series karena itu 'kan baku banget… wkwkwk. Aku udah baca, karena AU aku gak bisa nentuin… updated!) **

**Peri Hitam (Emang didunia gaada yang sempurna *nangis* Hahaha, aku readers di FNI, itu sebabnya aku gak suka pair SasuNaru, udah Yaoi ngebash orang seenaknya lagi! Ya, tenang kulanjutkan kok…) **

**Fumiya Ninna 19 (Kita gak bisa meremehkan detektip kita ini… baca aja ya!) **

**Pii (Rele? Makasih, aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.. updated!) **

**uchiha cucHan clyne (Pujian kamu banyak banget, makasih… jadi terharu, wkwkwk. Aku malah suka sama Shiho karena dia pinter, kocak, dan keren… hahaha. Maka itu 'kan, aku sih gak benci charanya… cukup authornya aja!)**

**Kongming (Maaf deh, typo dikit, Gnya ketinggalan… hahaha, memang ficmu itu gak romance banget, tapi pairnya 'kan masih ShinShi, ehehehe… promosi crossfic yang mana?)**

**Azalea (Makasih, beneran? Updated! Pasti lanjut dong!)**

**Sisi (Speechless karena keren, atau karena jelek?)**

**Kudo Widya-Chan Edogawa (Updated! Penasaran? Hantu? Jangan datengin aku!)**

**Tachi Edogawa (Hahaha, happily ever after? Updated!)**

**WAAAAAAAAAHHHH ROMANCE BANGETT! *digampar***

**OOC gak sih? Aduuh, serem OOC aja nihhh!**

**Ada yang tau arsenik? Itu dipakai untuk pembunuhan Munir... I wait for your deduction at your review!  
><strong>

**Oh ya, untuk tempat penyelidikan kemarin, aku menggunakan setting S*mmarecon M*l Serp*ng atau biasa disebut SMS, di Tangerang. Aku 'kan tinggal di Tangerang… tempat anak muda itu di Downt*wn, dan toko buku itu adalah G**media. Ada yang pernah kesana?**

**Maaf ya telat… aku sudah mengusahakan agar fic ini di update paling telat 1 minggu. Setelah selesai kemarin, komputerku malah **_**crash**_** dan BLAR! Ketikanku selama 5 hari mencari inspirasi hilang! Brengsek memang… akhirnya aku menyusun kata-kata lagi selama 3 hari, lalu mempublishnya sekarang… hehehe, maaf ya :)**

**Review!**


	12. Solved

**DISCLAIMER : Detektip Konan punya Aoyama Gosho, aku hanya menyadur aja!**

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Brak!<p>

Semua orang yang ada di dalam restoran dengan plang 'POIROT' itu, menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang dibuka kasar oleh seorang pemuda yang… tampan?

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan badan membungkuk, wajah cemberut dan tangan masuk ke kantung celana, tanda sedang marah. Orang-orang disana berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arahnya, seakan-akan dia adalah pelaku korupsi yang menghilang keluar negeri, lalu muncul lagi di restoran itu. Ups, ini 'kan Jepang, bukan Indonesia.

Penyebab kekesalannya serta bisik-bisikan itu —oh, dia tentu tau dialah si topik utama!— adalah pertengkaran si pemuda dengan teman sejak kecilnya —sekaligus cewek yang mengisi hatinya, Mouri Ran. Salah paham lagi. Bukan sepenuhnya salah si pemuda, tapi bukan juga salah Ran…

Ia belum memberitahukan kepergiannya ke Hokkaido soal pemberantasan organisasi yang dulu mengecilkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya cowok itu sedikit ragu, ia takut kalau memberitahukannya, Ran akan mengikutinya dan menantang bahaya lagi.

Ketika Shinichi memutuskan untuk —akhirnya—memberitahukan gadis karateka itu, Ran memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya juga… lalu ada kasus… dia lupa mengatakannya… dan sebelum ia menginformasikannya sendiri, Ran sudah tau dari Shiho.

Apa yang akan kau pikirkan bila kau tau kalau kekasihmu akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya dari teman kekasihmu? Merasa tidak dipercaya, itu paling dominan.

Padahal ia membayangkan adegan romantis saat memberitahukan soal itu. Membayangkan hal yang indah… yang mungkin memperjelas ikatan mereka… lebih dari teman sejak kecil… itu 'kan awal dari niatnya dari tadi pagi, makanya mau membantu Ran! Lalu wajahnya memerah malu.

_Dasar cewek! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti mereka!_ batin Shinichi sambil membuka pintu toilet, keras. Wajahnya mengatakan jangan-ganggu-aku-sialan! namun pipinya merona. Dasar cowok aneh.

Lagi-lagi ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Shinichi mendengus, berjalan menuju tempat Inspektur Megure yang berdiri di hadapan para tersangka.

"Oh, Kudou-kun!" sapa Inspektur Megure. "Bagaimana dengan Ran-kun? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Sudah dia duga, dramanya dengan Ran sudah diketahui oleh seluruh isi restoran.

"Sepertinya begitu! Dia ngambek lagi," jawab Shinichi. Inspektur Megure tersenyum menenangkan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu cowok itu. "Sudahlah, nanti juga ia akan baik sendiri."

_Mungkin dia akan membaik kalau sudah menghajarku… _Shinichi melihat ke seluruh penjuru toilet. Para tersangka, polisi-polisi.

Dan matanya tertumbuk pada ketiga tersangka.

_Sial, aku tahu pelakunya, tapi belum mendapatkan buktinya…_ Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Pikirannya terbagi antara Ran dan kasus.

"Inspektur! Kami sudah mengecek barang bawaan korban!" Opsir Takagi datang tergopoh-gopoh, masuk ke toilet itu. "Di barang bawaan Shibata-san, ada kosmetik, saputangan, dompet dan keris. Di kotak kosmetiknya tidak terkontaminasi racun. Begitu pula dengan barang bawaan Kaneko-san, kami sudah mengecek botol parfumnya dan tidak ada racun disana. Bawaan Clark-san yaitu dompet, saputangan, kacamata dan botol makanan ikan. Kami juga sudah mengecek botol tersebut dan tidak ada racun."

"Tentu saja! Karena bukan kami pembunuhnya!" Kaneko berteriak keras, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bisa tidak kalian melepaskan nama tersangka dari kami? Itu membuatku muak!"

"Dan mungkin ini tidak ada hubungannya…. Tetapi Ojima-san adalah alumni Fakultas Sastra Inggris Universitas Beika. Perusahaannya hampir bangkrut… namun karena…"

Drrt, drrt, drrt.

Shinichi merasakan handphone di belakang sakunya bergetar. Ia mengangkatnya. "Halo, Dhan. Kebetulan kau menelpon. Aku ingin bertanya…"

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang!" ujar Kaneko sebal.

"Ta, tapi… untuk kepentingan penyelidikan…" Takagi berusaha menenangkan Kaneko.

"Aku juga mau pulang… aku tidak bersalah…" ujar Shibata sambil melengang, hendak keluar dari toilet. Clark-pun mengikuti mereka berdua.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa keras seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka.

Kudou Shinichi yang tertawa.

"Haha… ya, aku tau… ok, ok… terima kasih bantuannya… hahaha… atur saja, ok! Terima kasih, Dhan." Cowok itu menutup _handphone_ flip merahnya dan menatap mereka semua dengan senyum percaya diri. Senyum sok itu.

"Ada apa, Kudou-kun?" tanya Inspektur Megure. Ia kebingungan dengan sikap detektif andalannya itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya." Shinichi menatap tajam mereka bertiga. "Dan pembunuhnya, salah satu dari kalian!"

"HAHAHA!" Kaneko tertawa sinis. "Tidak usah berlagak, detektif! Kami bukan pembunuh Takuji-kun!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Pokoknya aku yakin soal itu!"

"A… aku juga sangat yakin…" Clark menimpali. "Tidak mungkin salah satu dari kami bertiga yang membunuhnya… iya, 'kan, Riska?"

Sementara Shibata hanya menatap lantai di bawahnya, nampak takut.

"Mengapa kau gugup, Shibata-san?" Shinichi mendekati wanita itu. "Aku tau, kau pelakunya!"

Inspektur Megure, Takagi, dan para polisi lain melongo tidak percaya. Sedangkan Clark langsung melindungi mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin Riska pelakunya! Dia wanita baik-baik! Dia…"

"Racun bisa di berikan pada saat ia membawakan kopi," ujar Shinichi.

"Ta-tapi, kami bertiga punya kesempatan…" ujar Clark. "Aku tetap yakin, pembunuhnya bukan kami!"

"Kode di handphone korban, Clark-san." Ujar Shinichi. Ia mengilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, menatap tajam ke arah Shibata yang memucat. "14#19#75. Maksudnya adalah, nomor-nomor atom yang ada di unsur periodik kimia. Mengacu pada fakultas Shibata-san. 14, Silikon atau Si. 19, Kalium atau K. dan 75, Renium atau Re. Bila lambing unsur ketiganya di gabung, menjadi SIKRE." Shinichi menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan. "Lalu, sesuai dengan fakultas universitas korban, Sastra Inggris, ini petunjuk untuk menggunakan anagram dalam pemecahan kode. SIKRE, KERIS. Keris, milik anda, Shibata-san."

"BUKTI!" teriak Kaneko. "Kami butuh bukti! Jangan asal bicara! Kau tidak bisa menyebut Riska pelakunya kalau kau sendiri tak punya bukti…"

"Mengapa kita tidak memeriksa kerisnya saja?" Shinichi berjalan mendekati Shibata. "Di keris, terdapat racun arsen. Mungkin dia mengaduk kopi itu dengan kerisnya…"

"Stop…" bisik Shibata.

"Aku mendapatkan info itu dari temanku yang berasal dari Indonesia, memang hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu. Ia mengatakan, bahwa di keris itu ada arsen. Mungkin di kerisnya ada sisa bubuk kopi yang diminum Ojima-san, atau ada serpihan keris di gelas kopi itu…"

"Stop…"

"Aku tidak tau motifnya, tapi menurutku…"

"STOP!" Shibata berteriak. Wajahnya marah dan sedih. "Ya, aku pelakunya! Sesuai kata detektif ini, aku mengaduk kopi itu dengan kerisku! Agar dia mati! Agar aku tidak menderita bersamanya!" ujarnya histeris. Ia menahan tangis. Clark dan Kaneko terdiam.

"Ke, kenapa, Riska?" tanya Clark tidak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ia menyuap ayahku untuk menikahkanku dengannya!" teriak Shibata. "Ia juga sengaja membuatmu di pecat di perusahaan sebelumnya, karena ia ingin figurmu jelek di mata ayahku! Lalu ia sengaja membunuh ayahku, ketika ayahku ingin mengubah keputusannya… untuk membiarkanku menikah denganmu…" Shibata menangis. "…aku sangat marah mengetahui hal itu dari sekretarisnya. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, namun kau sudah pacaran dengan Kaneko!" lalu Shibata menyeringai, marah. "Maka itu. Maka itulah, aku membunuhnya. Karena ia telah melenyapkan ayah tercintaku, melenyapkan kau dari masa depanku, melenyapkan rasa percayamu padaku…"

Semua terdiam. Hanya ada suara angin dan desah napas orang-orang di ruangan itu yang terdengar. _Dua sinetron hari ini,_ pikir Inspektur Megure.

"Maafkan aku, Clark," bisik Shibata. "Maafkan aku. Aku takut kau tidak menerimaku lagi…"

Seorang opsir memborgol tangan Shibata dan menutupnya dengan kain. Lalu mereka berjalan hendak keluar toilet.

"Riska?"

Shibata menoleh.

"Jujurlah padaku lain kali. Aku akan menerimamu, bagaimanapun kau. Berbohong hanya akan berujung pada rasa sakit," ujar Clark.

"Lain kali? Apakah kau masih mau… bersamaku?" tanya Shibata.

"Tentu saja. Mengapa tidak?"

Shinichi berani bersumpah melihat senyum sedih dari wajah Shibata, sekilas sebelum keluar dari toilet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jujurlah. Aku akan menerimamu, bagaimanapun kau. Berbohong hanya akan berujung pada rasa sakit."<em>

Shinichi berbaring di kamarnya di Gedung FBI Jepang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, putih.

_Begitukah yang dirasakan Ran?_ pikir Shinichi. Dari tadi, ketika Dhan menjemput, ketika mandi, ketika latihan, ketika makan malam, bahkan hingga sekarang, kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Seakan ada yang memakunya ke otak, tak bisa dilupakan. Beberapa kali ia tidak fokus, sampai diomeli Jodie karena tidak melawan ketika dihajar Shiho atau tidak mendengar ketika Dhan menjelaskan sesuatu.

Shinichi membalik tubuhnya, ke kanan, ke kiri, begitu terus selama 15 menit. Ia sedikit mengantuk, tetapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tertidur. Padahal hari ini ia menghadapi kasus, bertengkar dengan Ran, latihan yang melelahkan, seharusnya itu mampu membuatnya tidur pulas malam ini. Namun tidak ternyata. Pikiran masih melayang-layang pada Ran. Ran, Ran, Ran, dan Ran.

Shinichi menimbang-nimbang untuk menelpon Ran. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk menelpon cewek itu setiap malam?

Namun tidak ada ketentuan dalam perjanjian itu, apakah ia harus menelpon Ran bila mereka sedang bertengkar.

Frustasi, Shinichi merasa haus. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Lampu ruang tamu memang masih menyala —ia, Shiho, dan Ran memang tak pernah mematikannya, kecuali siang hari—dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menenggak jus jeruk langsung dari kotaknya, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan kaus. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa segar, tak ada kantuk yang tersisa.

"Belum tidur kau?" sebuah suara bertanya. Shinichi menoleh dengan malas, mengenali suara itu.

Mana dia tau kalau Shiho masih mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Tau begitu ia tidak usah keluar tadi. Dia duduk di sofa putih ruang tamu sambil menghirup… kopi sepertinya. Lagipula kenapa sih aku tidak melihat dia tadi, rutuk Shinichi dalam hati. Lalu ia teringat pertanyaan Shiho, dan ia menjawab, "Aku tidak menderita tidur berjalan, kok."

"Siapa tau itu terjadi karena kau sedang patah hati," ujar Shiho. Shinichi yang sedang melahap sepotong biskuit langsung tersedak, dan mencari minuman di dalam kulkas. Ia menemukan sebotol minuman hitam, ia menenggaknya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Shinichi menghambur ke bak cuci piring untuk memuntahkan minuman itu. Akhirnya ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

"Brengsek, minuman apa ini?" protes pemuda itu.

"Jamu. Untuk menghilangkan bau badan dan menghaluskan kulit."

Shinichi membilas mulutnya lagi dengan air, rasa pahit minuman itu sangat pekat hingga sulit menghilangkannya. Akhirnya ia menelan sesendok teh garam, lalu rasa pahit itu hilang. Asin jauh lebih baik dari pahit. Lalu ia meminum segelas air putih, berjalan mendekati Shiho dan membanting diri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kasusmu sudah selesai?"

"Yeah, kasus itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan si pelaku, mengapa dia…"

"Bukan, bukan kasus itu." Shinichi mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengar perkataan Shiho. "Maksudku, kasus cintamu…"

"Hah?" Shinichi tambah heran.

"Mouri-san. Bagaimana dengannya?"

Shinichi terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan soal itu sampai sekarang, namun ia sendiri belum tau pemecahannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat marah, dan ia tidak tau cara meredakannya. Bahkan ia terlalu pengecut untuk menelpon Ran.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kau belum memberitahunya," ujar Shiho. "Kupikir dia sudah tau soal misi kita ke Hokkaido, jadi aku ingin menitip pesan padanya…"

"Santai saja," Shinichi menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala. "Salahku. Harusnya aku sudah memberitahu dia, namun aku menundanya terus-menerus. Wajar kalau kau bertanya soal itu. Aku 'kan memang berniat dari tadi malam, dan kau tau itu..."

Shiho tidak menjawab. Shinichi hanya menerawang, melihat ke langit-langit. Lalu suara ketikan memenuhi ruangan, meningkahi kesunyian.

Shinichi melirik ke arah LCD laptop Shiho. "Kau sedang mencari apa sih?"

"Menurutmu apa?" jawab Shiho dingin sambil terus mengetik. Sepertinya ia sedang membuat _coding_. Tapi entah _coding_ apa.

"Aku sedang mencari data tentang keberadaan Subaru Okiya." Shiho terus mengetik. Sedangkan Shinichi mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Subaru? Untuk apa Shiho mencari data soal itu?

"Tunggu dulu, dia 'kan ada di rumahku? Baru saja tadi pagi! Memangnya kau gak tau?" Shinichi beringsut mendekat, dan melihat ke LCD laptop Shiho.

Di sebelah kiri monitor, ada foto Akai Shuichi. Dan di sebelah kanan, foto Subaru Okiya. Dengan beberapa lingkaran di bagian di kacamata Okiya dan rambut. Lalu Shinichi terbelalak.

"Sadarkah kau? Bentuk hidung, mata, bibir, semuanya sama." Shiho terus mengetik di sebuah notepad. "Aku membuat aplikasi untuk mendeteksi hal itu. Dan ternyata benar. Aku tidak tau apakah Akai menyamar atau tidak, tetapi…"

"Kau tau soal Akai." Shinichi menatap Shiho tajam, membuat Shiho menatap balik mata itu. "Kalau kau tau soal Akai… berarti kau juga tau soal kakakmu. Kau tau kalau kakakmu adalah mantan kekasih Akai, 'kan?"

"Aku tau. Dan aku tau kalau kau tau." Shiho menatap Shinichi balik, sama tajamnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, hm, Kudou? Padahal kau menemukan orang yang berhubungan dengan kakakku. Tapi kau malah menyembunyikannya."

"Maaf deh. Aku tidak mau kau mengingat masa lalumu dan kembali bersedih," ujar Shinichi. Shiho mendengus. Perhatiannya sekarang teralih sepenuhnya ke laptopnya.

"Kau tau, tidak?" Shiho berkata dingin. Namun masih terdengar nada sedih dari balik suaranya. "Entah kenapa, aku tidak tau. Padahal aku hanya mendengar cerita soal dia dari Jodie-san. Tapi sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta pada si Akai ini."

* * *

><p>Ran memegang <em>hand phone<em> pinknya. Ia menunggu. Ia menunggu Shinichi menelpon.

Padahal ia sudah setengah tertidur. Ini sudah pukul 12.30 malam. Namun ia masih tetap menunggu. Menunggu.

Sekarang, menunggu adalah pekerjaan tetapnya. Ia menunggu Shinichi, terus menerus tanpa henti. Walaupun ia ingin menyetop semua itupun, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Dirinya tak mau menuruti kata otaknya. Ia hanya berjalan sesuai kata hati. Hati malaikatnya itu.

Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt.

Ran sudah tertidur, walau belum pulas. Lalu _hand phone_ nya bergetar. Ia melihat nama disana.

_Kudou Shinichi calling…_

Tiba-tiba rasa marahnya muncul lagi. Lalu ia mengabaikan telpon itu. Ia tertidur, dan bermimpi. Bermimpi soal Shinichi. Shinichi yang memeluknya, Shinichi yang tersenyum…

Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya jatuh lagi ke bantal tidurnya. Air mata itu untuk meluapkan segala rasa sakit yang sudah di tahannya. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh orang yang dia benci.

Namun tetap saja. Sesering apapun ia mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Shinichi, sesering apapun Shinichi mebohonginya, sesering apapun Shinichi membuatnya jengkel…

Ia mencintai lelaki itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, bales review ah!<strong>

**Sha-chan Anime Lover : Iye, tapi kan tetep aja, pasti penerjemahnya ikut EYD. Untuk chapter kedepannya kuusahain bener deh, ini msh ada yang salah gak?**

**Fumiya Ninna : Edited! ;) bkkakakak, ditunggu aja ya!**

**Kongming The Greencoat : Udah lama ga buka FFN, hahaha, cuma mampir doang…**

**Kudo Widya-Chan Edogawa : Bkakaka, gamparin aja si Shinichi ._. **

**Pii : Okelah, edited!**

**riidinaffa : yah, sayan bgt, update dong! Ups, rahasia semua, ahaha!**

**IchiOneEins Kudo : Hm, great deduction! See, liat bener gak analis kamu, haha. Ini 'kan cuma karena Ran sensitif aja, namanya juga lagi marah, hehehe.**

**uchiha cucHan clyne**** : bkakakakka, makasih makasih ., bkn, mksdnya aku nyuruh reader buat pecahin kasusnya…**

**Tachi Edogawa : Updated!**

**Ran-chan Kudou : Makasih lho! Updated!**

** : There's no need to wait for chapter 12 now… updated! Thaaaaankkk yoooou! :D**

**Akhirnya update juga. Sori ya kelamaan…. Emang akhir-akhir ini sibuk karena udah lulus, jadi urus administrasi sekolah dulu hehehe.**

**OOC gak? Gw ngerasa, ni chapter kayaknya _dark_ banget, gelap, penuh kesedihan, hahaha.  
><strong>

**Gausah panjang lebar, tunggu chapter depan, do'ain aja minggu depan udah update!**

**Review? ;)  
><strong>


	13. Easy to Say, Hard to Do

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Sebuah Honda Jazz hitam melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, di jalan tol menuju Hokkaido.<p>

Seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan frame hitam yang mengendarainya. Di sebelahnya ada wanita dengan parka merah darah, duduk dengan laptop dipangkuan. Wanita itu juga memakai headset merah. Sama dengan wanita parka, seorang cewek duduk di kursi belakang, bedanya dia memakai kaus dan memakai in-ear phone.

Di sebelah si cewek, seorang pemuda tampan yang lumayan banyak menyihir para remaja, duduk sedikit membungkuk. Tangannya menopang dagu. Memakai parka biru dan kacamata hitam. Hoodie parka itu menutup kepala si pemuda.

Bletak!

"Adaw!" Kudou Shinichi langsung terbangun. Dia duduk tegak seketika. Dan ia melihat sebuah kotak CD tergeletak manis di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus kepalanya. "Brengsek, jangan asal lempar dong!"

"Aku itu sedang menjelaskan soal misi ini, detektif pemalas!" jawab Ara, wajahnya sebal. "Aku malas mengulanginya! Kau malah tidur!"

"Kemarin 'kan sudah! Lagipula, memangnya gara-gara siapa aku hanya tidur 4 jam dalam 3 hari?" Shinichi menguap lebar, tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala. Hoodie-nya langsung terjatuh di belakang punggung. Ia masih mengantuk, tapi daripada benjol mending bangun saja. Lalu secara tak sengaja ia melihat sekilas layar laptop Shiho. "Lho, Haibara, kau masih mencari data soal Shui…"

Plak! Sekarang telapak tangan Shiho menutup mulut Shinichi, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Shiho menatap Shinichi seolah berkata diam-atau-aku-akan-membunuhmu-tolol!

_Pasti sakit, _pikir Dhan sambil melihat mereka lewat kaca spion.

Shinichi melotot, menahan perih pada bibirnya.

"Data soal apa?" tanya Ara basa-basi. Matanya masih tertuju pada laptop, sepertinya dia sedang berusaha meng-_hack_ sistem e-mail Anokata.

"Suite. Setelah semua selesai, aku ingin berlibur," jawab Shiho kalem. Ara hanya mengangguk-angguk acuh tak acuh, sedangkan Shinichi mengusap bibirnya.

_Sialan, kenapa sih para wanita di sekitarku galak-galak semua?_ batin si detektif. Yukiko, Shiho, Ara, dan…

Shinichi melempar pandangannya ke jalanan, tidak membiarkan nama gadis yang sudah membuatnya bermuram durja selama 4 hari muncul ke benaknya.

Tapi tetap saja. Karena kurang tidur, otaknya jadi lambat merespon. Nama Ran malah terus terngiang di otaknya. Tak bisa ia hentikan. Seperti air dari keran bocor. Ran, Ran, Ran, Ran, Ran, Ran…

"Kudou?" suara Dhan memecah lamunan Shinichi.

"Hah?" Shinichi menoleh ke arah Dhan.

"Tidak mendengarkan, ya?" tanya Dhan kalem. Shinichi nyengir, merasa bersalah.

"Kata James, transaksi mereka diundur karena akan ada kemah anak-anak SD dadakan, di dekat hutan wisata sekitar gedung itu. Nanti kita akan beristirahat di penginapan Hokkaido, satu hari full. Kau bisa tidur dulu. Nanti kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin," ujar Dhan, nyengir. Karena sebenarnya, dia tau dan mengerti apa yang membuat Shinichi tidak fokus selama 4 hari ini. Yah, dia juga 'kan lelaki. Pasti langsung mengerti ada apa begitu melihat gerak-gerik Shinichi.

Dhan jadi mengingat, 4 hari berturut-turut, tiap makan siang dan makan malam, Shinichi keluar ruangan latihan. Tidak sengaja, pada hari keempat, Dhan melihat apa yang Shinichi lakukan di koridor sepi tersebut.

Dia menelpon Ran.

Tapi Shinichi hanya menunjukkan wajah gelisah. Tidak berbicara satu patah katapun. Yang berarti, telponnya tidak diangkat oleh Ran.

Yang artinya, juga. Kalau ia sedang bertengkar dengan Ran.

Dhan melirik spion. Shinichi sedang mengobrol dengan Shiho, entah soal apa. Mata Shinichi menyipit, ada bayangan hitam di bawah matanya, sesekali ia menguap.

_Bagaimana kalau dia tau ceweknya ikut misi lagi, ya?_ pikir Dhan.

* * *

><p>Tangan Ran sudah terangkat, mengepal, hendak mengetuk pintu jati yang ada di depannya. Tapi tangannya itu ia turunkan lagi. Wajahnya merah, ada sesuatu di tangan satunya, entah apa.<p>

Ia meneguk ludah. _Ketuk saja Ran! Ayolaaah!_ Ran meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi gagal. Ia masih tidak percaya diri.

"Mouri-san?"

"Hua!" Ran melompat ke belakang, kaget, ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya.

Seorang lelaki dengan kacamata frame hitam. Dhan.

Orang itu mengernyitkan kening. "Ada apa? Kau ada perlu denganku?" ia melirik pintu kamar hotel tersebut. "Atau.. kau ada perlu dengan… ehem… ehem…"

Wajah Ran memanas.

"Dhan-san, maukah anda membantuku?" tanyanya canggung, ketahuan oleh seseorang ada di depan pintu kamar hotel milik orang itu aneh sekali rasanya. Walaupun maksudnya sih bukan bertemu Dhan, tapi teman sekamarnya, alias…

"Um, yah, katanya Shiho, Shinichi itu kurang enak badan, jadi maksudnya aku mau memberikan bubur ini, aku beli di depan hotel, yah…" Ran menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung. "Ja, jadi… maukah kau memberikan ini padanya?"

"Kenapa kau tak memberinya saja sendiri?" tanya Dhan. Alisnya terangkat naik, bingung.

"Eh, um… pokoknya… tolonglah…." Ujar Ran. Dhan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, nanti ku berikan." _Aku tidak mengerti perempuan…_ batin Dhan.

"Te-terima kasih!" Ran membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya yang berbeda dua pintu dari kamar Dhan serta Shinichi dengan wajah merah padam. Sebelum menutup pintu, Ran kembali berucap, "Aku sangat berterima kasih!"

"Ya, ya…" Dhan menguap lebar, mendorong pintu keras-keras. "Hoi, Kudou…"

DUAK!

"ADUH!"

"Walah…" Dhan menarik pintu sedikit, melihat apa yang menahan pintu itu. Shinichi memegang jidatnya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Brengsek…" Shinichi langsung berpegangan pada dinding di sebelahnya sebelum jatuh. Pandangannya berputar, namun membaik setelah beberapa saat. Walau tetap saja, jidatnya terasa sakit sekali.

"Wah wah maaf, aku tak tau kau ada di belakang pintu!" Dhan langsung membantu Shinichi berdiri, dan membopongnya ke sofa sesudah menutup pintu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku kena hantam hari ini…" Shinichi mengelus jidatnya.

"Mau di kompres?"

"Tidak usah…" Shinichi menatap bubur yang di bawa Dhan yang sedang meringis. Lalu detektif itu memandang tajam Dhan, membuat yang dipandang ketakutan sendiri.

"Ran ada disini."

Dhan menelan ludah.

"Eh, yeah…" Dhan bingung menjawab pernyataan Shinichi. Sebenarnya dia tau fakta itu dari Ara, 2 hari yang lalu, ketika mereka berdua sedang keluar, makan di kafe sebelah gedung FBI itu.

_"Ran-chan menghubungi Jodie lagi," ujar Ara sambil menyuap chicken mozzarella-nya ke mulut. Dhan langsung berhenti menyesap juicenya._

_ "Ceweknya Kudou itu?"_

_ "Iya, dia minta diikut sertakan di misi Hokkaido nanti."_

_ Dhan mengernyitkan kening. "Bukannya Kudou malah memulangkan ceweknya supaya dia tidak ikut ke Hokkaido, ya?"_

_ Ara menusuk-nusuk makanannya. "Memang. Aku juga tidak setuju kalau Ran-chan ikut. Kemarin saja dia sudah tertembak, walau hanya terserempet peluru sih…"_

_ Dhan menatap mata kekasihnya dalam-dalam._

_ "Jangan bilang kalau Jodie mengizinkannya?"_

_ Ara memutar bola matanya. "Sayangnya, iya. Aku tidak tau kenapa Jodie mau mengambil keputusan dengan resiko besar begitu, tapi yah, kamu tau sendiri 'kan, Ran itu orangnya keras kepala. Pasti dia memohon-mohon sampai Jodie tidak tega dan akhirnya membolehkan Ran untuk ikut."_

_ "Kudou tau?"_

_ "Kamu mau kita semua dibunuh olehnya?"_

_ Dhan memutar-mutar spaghetti-nya dengan garpu. "Iya sih…"_

_ "Ran-chan bilang, jangan beritahu Kudou sampai kita sudah disana. Tidak mungkin 'kan Kudou menyuruh Ran pulang sendiri. Masih ada resiko, apalagi sudah berada di sekitar lokasi transaksi organisasi itu…"_

"Sewaktu aku mau beli kopi kalengan di lobby, aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan Ran," ujar Shinichi, matanya galak. Dhan hanya nyengir _innocent_.

"Kau tau soal itu 'kan?" ujar Shinichi.

"Yah…" Dhan memasang tampang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Susah sekali sih anak itu dinasihati!" Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya, sebal luar biasa.

"Sudahlah, dia 'kan sudah disini, percuma kau marah-marah…" Dhan mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, dia membelikanmu bubur, nih…"

Mata Shinichi membulat. "Itu… dari Ran?"

"Begitulah." Dhan menguap lebar dan melempar diri ke salah satu single bed di kamar itu. "Aku mau tidur dulu, jangan ganggu!"

Shinichi tidak menjawab, wajahnya merah, menatap bubur itu.

"Cie, senang tuh…"

"Diam deh!"

* * *

><p>"Kenapa aku harus pakai ini sih?" Shinichi menggerutu sebal. Ibunya membubuhkan bedak banyak-banyak ke wajah Shinichi yang sudah memakai topeng karet —untuk menyamar, seperti biasa. Shinichi terbatuk.<p>

"Aduuuuh, hentikaaan!"

"Lho, ini 'kan demi kesuksesanmu, 'kan, Shin-chan!" Yukiko mengambil perona pipinya. Shinichi mengernyit mundur.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Yang lain saja, ya, Bu…"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"MASA AKU PAKAI PAKAIAN PEREMPUAN!" Sekarang yang ada hanya seseorang berwajah cantik dengan rambut Shinichi.

"Dulu kau mau menyamar sebagai Haibara…" Yukiko menaruh wig cokelat panjang ke kepala Shinichi. "Apa ini sudah cukup?"

Shiho dan Ara melihat ke arah Shinichi dengan pandangan menilai. "Kupikir sudah," ucap Ara.

"Menurutku dadanya kurang besar, hahaha…" ujar Dhan.

"Diam kau!" bentak Shinichi.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Kudou, kalau kau menyamar jadi wanita?" tanya Ara sambil membubuhkan lipstik ke bibir Shinichi.

"KAU PIKIR KARENA APA?"

Shinichi melihat ke tubuhnya. Tinggi. Pakai _hot pants_ —yang membuatnya jijik sendiri, kaki berotot begitu pakai celana super pendek seperti ini?—dan…

Dua bola yang menggantung di dadanya.

_Ugh…_ Shinichi melihat ke arah bola itu. Inilah alasan terbesar ia menolak menyamar sebagai perempuan. Kalau dada wanita betulan sih tidak masalah, semua cowok termasuk dia juga... Tapi kalau dada palsu yang dipakai seorang cowok begini….

Lalu Shiho mendorongnya ke depan cermin. Bukannya berdiri sempurna, dia malah terjerembab dengan sukses.

"ADUH!"

"Suaranya jangan kayak cowok begitu, dong!" ujar Yukiko. Shinichi berdeham-deham, lalu memakai masker pengubah suara, dan melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat yang tergerai di pinggang, memakai kemeja safari cokelat dan celana pendek, cokelat pula. Entah apa yang ibunya lapisi di atas kakinya, yang jelas itu kaki yang jenjang, kaki wanita. Dia juga bingung bagaimana ibunya itu mengakali jakunnya. Dan sebuah sepatu bersol tebal. Wajah merona. _Eye shadow _pink. Dan sejak kapan bulu matanya lentik begini?

_Oh, brengsek…_ Shinichi mengumpat kesal. Mengapa harus dia? Apa dosanya?

Ia melirik Dhan. Padahal Dhan hanya didandani sebagai lelaki berambut sebahu dan berjerawat. Juga tidak memakai kacamata. Tapi mengapa dia harus jadi perempuan? _INI TIDAK ADIIIL! _batinnya.

Lalu ia melirik Ran.

Ran dengan dandanan Akane-nya, menatap Shinichi dengan wajah merah. Lalu ia memalingkan wajah.

Lagi-lagi partner Shinichi kali ini adalah Ran. Entah apa maksud keempat makhluk sesat itu —Yukiko, Shiho, Dhan serta Ara— mendandaninya seperti perempuan dan menyusup ke gedung kosong. Yang benar saja. Masa dua wanita dengan wajah lugu begini —Shinichi dan Ran, maksudnya— disuruh masuk kesana?

"_Kalian akan mengawasi dari lantai teratas gedung itu," ujar Dhan menjelaskan saat Shinichi bertanya. "Lalu kalau ketahuan, kalian bisa berpura-pura sedang uji nyali, begitu. Pintar 'kan ideku?"_

_ "Jadi ini idemu?" tanya Shinichi._

_ "Yah, begitulah…"_

_ "Idemu memang selalu buruk."_

_ "Oi…"_

Alibi yang kurang bagus, menurut Shinichi.

Lagipula, mana ada wanita dengan wajah _innocent_ seperti yang Yukiko dandani ke wajah Shinichi, iseng memasuki gedung kosong, memiliki dua pistol serta amunisi untuk lima pistol di perut pula?

Namun Shinichi menurut saja. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal, dua cewek penakut sok-sokan ingin melihat hantu di gedung kosong…

"Aku, Yukiko-san, dan Shiho-chan disini. Aku yang akan mengkoordinir kalian, oke?" ujar Ara sambil melemparkan anting-anting ke Shinichi dan Dhan. Shinichi anting panjang dan Dhan anting yang berbentuk titik.

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Ada _ear phone_ didalamnya, jadi kau bisa mendengar apa yang Shiho semua anggota misi dan kami katakan. Mic-nya ada di semua jam tangan yang kita pakai, kecuali aku dan Shiho-chan. Oke?"

Lalu Shinichi melihat _speaker _di atas kasur, dan seperangkat alat lainnya. Serta 3 laptop disana.

"Firasatku buruk soal ini," ujar Shiho. "Jadi hati-hatilah."

"Yeah…" ujar Shinichi sambil memutar bola matanya. Lalu dia, Ran, dan Dhan keluar dari kamar.

"Shin-chan?"

Shinichi menoleh. "Haah? Apa, bu?"

"Jaga dirimu. Ran-chan juga…"

Shinichi menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi menenangkan dan senyum tipis penuh keyakinan walau tertutup masker. "Ya…"

* * *

><p>"Shi… Shinichi…" bisik Ran lirih. Ia memeluk tangan Shinichi erat-erat.<p>

"Haaah?" balas Shinichi dengan tampang malasnya.

Mereka sudah satu jam berada disini. Di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang dan penuh debu, membuat sesak. Hanya ada satu ventilasi di sudut ruangan sebesar 30x30 cm. Shinichi dan Ran hanya duduk di sebelah tangga, siap turun bila terjadi apa-apa.

Sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu transaksi yang mereka tentukan. _Kenapa sih mereka selalu terlambat di tiap transaksi mereka?_ pikir Shinichi sebal.

"A… aku takut, disini gelap sekali…"

"Kau ini kan jago karate, masa takut hantu sih…"

Lalu sebuah tikus lewat tepat di kaki mereka.

"MMMPPPPPHHHHH!" Ran berteriak tepat setelah Shinichi menyusrukkan wajahnya ke bahunya.

"Sssttt…" Shinichi mendengar suara seseorang datang.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" ujar seorang wanita gusar. Shinichi bisa mendengar wanita itu mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Mana uangnya?" suara Vodka terdengar.

"Aku mau kalian memperlihatkan dulu narkobanya!" ujar wanita itu tak sabar. "Cepat!"

_Wow, mereka ini menerima semua job kejahatan, ya…_ pikir Shinichi. Lalu ia mendengar suara koper dibuka, dan wanita terkesiap.

"300 juta yen!" suara gesekan. Sepertinya kopor itu dilempar lewat lantai. Lalu suara kopor terbuka lagi.

_"Hoi, Spade, Heart, kalian dimana?"_ sebuah suara pelan terdengar di telinga Shinichi.

"Dilantai teratas gedung ini," bisik Shinichi. "Lebih baik kau segera bergerak, Big, mereka sudah disini. Bersama klien mereka. Cepat, aku takut transaksi ini keburu selesai, mereka bisa…"

DOR!

Shinichi dan Ran membelalakkan mata, bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang. Shinichi bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia sudah biasa dengan suara tembakan —berkat latihannya selama ini, terima kasih pada FBI— namun entah kenapa suara tembakan kali ini membuatnya gugup.

"Kyaaa… uhuk…" suara wanita tadi. Lalu suara berdebam terdengar.

_"Spade, ada apa?" _tanya Dhan. Namun Shinichi tidak menjawab.

"Shinichi, mereka… menembak…" Ran makin menempel erat pada Shinichi, suaranya tertahan karena ia menekan mulutnya ke lengan cowok itu

"Aku tau…" Shinichi menggerutu sebal. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, napasnya memburu, bersemangat namun sedikit merasa takut juga. Lalu ia teringat rencana Dhan tadi. "Mungkin saatnya kita memainkan peran."

"Eh?" Ran bingung. "Peran apa?

"Kakak… kenapa wanita ini dibunuh?" tanya Vodka bingung. Setahunya tadi, mereka mengambil uang dari wanita itu, memberi narkobanya, dan pergi secepatnya dari sana.

"Lihat tangga itu…" suara berat Gin bergema. "Ada jejak di tangganya… mungkin mereka tidak sadar, namun terlihat lumayan jelas…" Gin mendekati tangga itu. "Berarti wanita ini membawa teman… dan mereka ada di atas…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" suara seorang wanita berteriak. "Bodoh! Apa aku bilang, dengar tidak, tadi itu suara tembakan! Pasti itu hantu! Karena rumornya, dulu ada yang terbunuh karena ditembak mati disini! Kita harus pergi dari sini, Yumi-chan. Ayoooo!"

"Hatsyiuh! Mungkin iya… aku sudah bersin-bersin disini! Nanti pilekku tambah parah. Ayo!"

Suara derap langkah ke bawah, terburu-buru. Gin dan Vodka menyembunyikan mayat dan darah dengan dus, berdiri dibaliknya, dan mengeluarkan pistol mereka. Shinichi dan Ran turun dengan cepat. Shinichi melirik tajam ke arah belakangnya, tempat Gin dan Vodka bersembunyi, tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil. Lalu berbicara di jamnya. "Mereka disini. Lantai 4…"

_"Roger!"_ ujar beberapa orang, lalu suara mesin kendaraan terdengar keras.

Ran menarik tangan Shinichi. "Tunggu, Yumi-chan, awas…"

Terlambat. Shinichi keburu menginjak ujung anak tangga karena terburu-buru, yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh.

GUBRAK!

"WAAA! ADUUUH!" Shinichi jatuh sampai pertengahan tangga. Ia memegang pantatnya. _Sialan, lagi-lagi aku jadi korban!_ batinnya.

"Shinichi… su… suaramu…" bisik Ran.

"Eh? Eh…?" Shinichi baru tersadar suaranya kembali ke asal. Lalu ia membuka maskernya dan mengetesnya. "Tes… tes…"

Tetap rusak.

_YAAMPUN! KENAPA RUSAKNYA SEKARANG SIH?_ Shinichi langsung menarik Ran ke bawah, tepat sedetik sebelum sebuah peluru memecahkan jendela yang ada dibelakang mereka.

PRANG!

_"Hey, Spade, ada apa? Aku ada di belakang gedung itu, ada suara tembakan dan kaca pecah disini!" _sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Shinichi, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia terus menarik Ran ke lantai dasar sebelum mereka menjadi korban muntahan peluru dari pistol Gin.

"Kakak?"

"Suara tikus itu… Kudou Shinichi…"

"Mereka mengenalimu!" ujar Ran terkesiap, kaget.

"Tentu saja mereka mengenali aku!" Shinichi berteriak sebal karena kekagetan Ran pada hal yang sudah jelas.

Lalu Shinichi berlari lagi, ke tangga menuju lantai 2. Namun lantai itu tertutup kayu, tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika ia ke gedung ini.

"Angkat kayunya!" Shinichi dan Ran menendang dan menginjak kayu itu keras, namun tidak mempan. Kayunya terlalu tebal. Ada gembok yang duduk manis disana, membuat kayu itu tak bisa terangkat.

"Brengsek!" Shinichi mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke gembok itu.

"Shinichi!" Ran berteriak melihat Gin dan Vodka sampai di ujung tangga. Saat itu pula Shinichi menarik tangan Ran dan melewati tangga dengan cepat, tepat sebelum peluru Gin melesat ke tempat Ran berdiri.

"Maskernya rusak! Mereka sadar ini aku!" bisik Shinichi ke jam tangannya.

_"Tenang, gedung itu sudah terkepung oleh kita! Mereka takkan bisa keluar dalam radius 1 kilometer!" _ujar suara wanita, Shinichi tak bisa mengenalinya.

"Shinichi! Tangganya di tutup lagi!" teriak Ran. Shinichi melirik ke arah tangga itu. Tidak ada waktu karena tepat saat itu Gin dan Vodka ada di ujung tangga.

Shinichi melirik ke arah jendela besar di belakang mereka. Kalau ia menembak kaca itu, mungkin ia bisa melompat ke bawah…

DOR DOR DOR DOR!

Ia lagi-lagi menarik Ran, setelah sedikit mendobrak sisa kaca di jendela itu segera keluar. Ternyata masih ada balkon disana. Perih menjalar ke tangan dan kakinya, namun dia tidak peduli sekarang. Shinichi melirik ke bawah. Sebuah lapangan kecil, penuh rumput dan ilalang. Kira-kira 25 meter di depan lapangan itu, ada sekumpulan pohon dan kemudian jalan raya. Ia harus melompat setinggi kira-kira 3 meter, lalu berlari menuju jalan raya yang lumayan ramai.

_3 meter? Apa bisa aku melompat ke bawah? Tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa, karena disana ada rumput…_ pikirnya. Otaknya berputar cepat, memikirkan presentase keberhasilan kalau menggunakan cara lain. Namun sepertinya ia tak ada pilihan sekarang.

"SHINICHI!" Ran menarik tangan Shinichi sambil melihat ke belakang. Cowok itu langsung menutupi Ran.

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

Bahu Shinichi yang kena.

"Brengsek!" Shinichi menembak ke arah Gin, dan mengenai kaki lelaki berambut perak tersebut. Shinichi sadar Vodka melepaskan tembakan, tetapi sebelum menghindar peluru menyerempet pelipisnya. Lalu ia menarik Ran ke dalam pelukannya dengan cepat, dan melompat kebawah.

Punggungnya mendarat dengan mulus. Kepalanya terbentur tanah, lumayan keras, namun tidak cukup keras untuk menghilangkan kesadarannya. Hanya ada darah yang makin deras keluar dari kepalanya sekarang.

"Shinichi, kau tidak pakai rompi anti peluru, ya?" tanya Ran khawatir. Shinichi tidak menjawab dan mengumpat dalam hati karena ia lupa memakai benda penting itu.

Tepat saat itu, terdengar suara mobil-mobil di ujung jalan dan ia bisa melihat beberapa orang sniper di atas pohon dan bukit di pinggir jalan, membidik ke arah gedung tua itu.

Namun Gin nampaknya belum terlalu memperhatikan.

Peluru kembali melesat ke arah mereka. Shinichi segera berdiri dan berlari, memosisikan diri di belakang Ran, menamengi tubuh gadis itu secepatnya. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun darah sudah memenuhi matanya sehingga sulit melihat apapun, dan punggungnya terasa begitu sakit, juga bahunya yang terus mengucurkan darah. Dipersulit dengan sepatu sol tebal yang ia pakai sekarang. Tapi ia tidak mau berhenti.

Ia tidak mau kalau ia berhenti, wanita di depannya yang sekarang ia dorong untuk terus maju ini, tergores sekecil apapun.

Ya, itu yang ia mau. Padahal dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah akan selamat. Yang penting Ran selamat, itu saja.

Rasanya mudah saja mengiyakan perkataan ibunya dan Shiho tadi. Namun sekarang dia terjebak disituasi sulit. Tidak menepati janji pada ibunya. Mudah sekali ia berkata kalau akan menjaga diri, namun sekarang lengah sedikit saja mungkin dia akan mati.

DOR! DOR!

Sebuah peluru menyerempet betisnya dan satu lagi bersarang di perutnya. Shinichi meringis. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa perih, bahkan kakinya karena tergores oleh kaca yang tadi ia jatuhi.

Ia balas menembaki asal, ia tidak tau ke arah mana pelurunya melesat. Namun ia berharap setidaknya ada satu peluru yang bersarang di salah satu kepala mereka.

Lalu sniper-sniper itu menembaki Gin dan Vodka. Ia sempat melihat kebelakang dan menyadari Gin dan Vodka sudah menghilang, namun ada beberapa orang dilantai satu yang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan menembaki sniper-sniper itu. Untungnya mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikan Ran dan Shinichi. Ran menangis,—Shinichi bisa merasakannya karena sekarang tangannya ditarik oleh Ran agar terus maju dan ada air yang menetes di lengannya— sampai ia sadar bahwa mobil-mobil FBI sudah sampai di lapangan kecil tersebut.

Sebuah mobil Jazz hitam memosisikan diri di belakang Shinichi, hanya berjarak kira-kira 5 cm. Terjadi baku tembak sekarang, suara desingan peluru terdengar, juga teriakan dan derap langkah kaki. Ran berhenti, merunduk kebawah, menyuruh Shinichi juga merunduk, melindungi diri dibelakang mobil itu.

Shinichi terduduk begitu saja, bersandar di mobil itu, sudah tidak kuat lagi, lalu ia merasa kebas.

Hingga kegelapan menarik kesadarannya.

* * *

><p>Ran terduduk lemas, bersandar di kursi putih di sebuah lorong putih, lorong rumah sakit di Hokkaido. Ruangan di sebelahnya adalah ruangan operasi, di atas pintu ruangan itu ada tulisan 'SEDANG OPERASI' yang terpampang jelas.<p>

Yukiko terduduk di sebelahnya, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menelpon Yusaku. Shiho duduk di sisi yang satu lagi, terdiam kaku tak bergerak.

Penyamarannya sudah hancur. Rambutnya sudah tergerai, riasannya luntur sudah. Bahkan dia sudah tidak tau kacamata yang dia pakai tadi dimana.

"Dimana Ara?" tanya Ran, suaranya serak.

"Sedang menunggui Dhan, sama seperti Kudou, keadaannya lumayan parah. Ia agak memaksa untuk melawan anggota mereka dari belakang gedung, padahal pistolnya hanya ada 1," jawab Shiho lengkap.

Ran hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia tau, dari awal dia tau, gerak-gerik Shinichi dari awal Gin menembak adalah untuk melindungi dirinya. Agar ia tidak tergores sedikitpun. Seperti menjaga porselen yang mudah pecah.

Lalu ia melirik telapak tangannya yang tergores kaca. Tujuan Shinichi gagal, tapi setidaknya Ran tidak terluka parah.

Ran baru sadar kalau Ara, Shiho dan ibunya Shinichi yang membawa mobil Jazz hitam itu, bukan Dhan. Ara meninggalkan lokasi tanpa ikut baku hantam dengan mereka, walau sempat ditembaki dan dibalas Shiho, lalu melesat cepat ke rumah sakit. Pada saat itulah Yukiko melepaskan penyamaran Shinichi, dan mengganti kemeja safari yang penuh darah itu dengan kaus putih kebesaran.

Namun percuma, darah terus mengalir. Mereka segera menuju Rumah Sakit Hokkaido, melesat dengan kecepatan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Ran rasakan lagi.

Walau dalam dandanan wanita, Ran tau itu Shinichi. Matanya, sorot mata Shinichi padanya, tidak berubah. Bahkan perlindungannya. Walau yang ada di sebelahnya adalah wanita bermbut cokelat, namun ia tau itu Shinichi.

Dadanya sesak. Ia tidak bisa menangis dari 6 jam yang lalu, saat membawa Shinichi dengan Jazz milik Dhan. Namun dadanya seperti dihantam oleh lawan-lawan karatenya. Terasa sakit dan sulit bernapas, seperti ada tekanan yang kuat disana. Tenggorokannya perih, suaranya parau.

Seandainya ia bisa menjaga diri sendiri, mungkin Shinichi tidak akan terluka separah ini. Mungkin luka Shinichi, setengahnya bisa berada padanya. Tidak sampai seperti ini.

Lalu ia rasakan air mata jatuh, mengalir di pipinya.

* * *

><p>Shiho berdiri, meninggalkan Ran yang tertidur di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, menunggui Shinichi yang belum keluar juga. Ia melepas mantelnya dan menyelimutkannya ke Ran.<p>

_Benar-benar mirip Akemi,_ batin Shiho sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menuju kantin rumah sakit, tempat Jodie menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?" Shiho duduk di depan Jodie. Wanita berambut pirang pendek tersebut tersenyum, lalu wajahnya kembali serius. Ia mengeluarkan sejumlah kertas, menurut Shiho itu data orang-orang. Namun ia tidak tau orang-orang itu siapa.

"6 anggota mereka tewas," buka Jodie. "Dan 15 sisanya luka-luka, sudah tertangkap. 2 orang lainnya, lari."

"Gin dan Vodka," tebak Shiho.

"Tepat," Jodie membuka kertas-kertas itu. "Mereka semua sudah kami selidiki. Tak satupun dari mereka memiliki pekerjaan tetap, yang artinya mereka hanya mengabdi pada organisasi ini. Dan artinya pula, mereka hanya anggota bawahan, yang disuruh menembak dan bisa diganti sesuka hati. tidak seperti Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, dan lainnya. Biasanya anggota elite mereka adalah orang terpandang atau terkenal. Atau, sama sekali tidak memiliki identitas, seperti Gin."

Shiho menatap kertas-kertas itu. Pandangannya kosong.

Mereka lolos lagi. Sedangkan dua orang dekatnya sedang sekarat di rumah sakit ini sekarang.

"Ada apa, Miyano?" tanya Jodie. Shiho mengangkat kepalanya.

"Berapa orang korban dari pihak kita?"

Jodie menatap Shiho sedih. Ia tersenyum miris. "Sampai sekarang tidak ada korban jiwa. Luka kecil, hampir semua orang," Shiho melirik ke plester yang ada di pipi Jodie, "dan 2 orang luka berat. Kau tau siapa mereka."

"Dan kita tidak tau apakah mereka hanya akan menjadi korban luka berat, atau korban jiwa, ya 'kan?" tanya Shiho sarkastik.

BRAK!

Jodie berdiri, menggebrak meja kantin rumah sakit. Untungnya, kantin itu sudah sepi, hanya kios makanan yang buka. Orang-orang sepertinya tidak sadar soal keberadaan Shiho dan Jodie di sudut kantin tersebut.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Jodie berkata cukup keras, namun tidak terdengar orang lain. "KAMI TIDAK PERNAH SENGAJA MENGGUNAKAN KUDOU DAN DHAN UNTUK MEMANCING MEREKA!"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa Gin dan Vodka bisa lari?" tanya Shiho. Suaranya terdengar marah. Ia ikut berdiri. "Tidak taukah kau, seberapa besar usaha kami, usahaku, usaha Kudou, bahkan Ran dan Yukiko-san! Untuk membantu kalian, para FBI! Untuk menangkap mereka! tapi dengan mudahnya mereka lolos, hanya mendapatkan orang-orang yang bisa diganti sesuka hati mereka!"

Jodie menatap Shiho. "Kami…"

"Bahkan Dhan, Ara! Walaupun anggota kalian, mereka berusaha keras, aku tau, sudah berapa kali Ara hampir tewas karena usahanya untuk menyadap para anggota organisasi itu, serta Dhan yang sudah berapa kali tertembak… lalu kalian meloloskan mereka begitu saja?"

"Miyano…"

"Aku tidak tega, Jodie. Pada Ran, yang sedihnya luar biasa, pada Yukiko-san…"

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Shiho.

Shiho menoleh. Ara melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin dan getir, lalu menarik kursi, duduk di sebelah Shiho. Lalu Shiho dan Jodie ikut duduk.

"Sudah tugas kami, semua anggota FBI, untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa dan melindungi dunia, 'kan?" ujar Ara. Matanya melirik ke sebuah kios, entah kenapa. "Kau tak usah risaukan aku dan Dhan, kami sudah biasa. Dan untuk Kudou, kurasa dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau kau mengkhawatirkan dia sekarang."

"Tapi…" Shiho terdiam.

Sejujurnya ia tidak tega, karena Ran hanya menangis tanpa suara daritadi. Gadis yang menyerupai kakaknya. Dan Yukiko yang baik hati, menangis tersedu-sedu, orang yang seperti ibunya. Ketika Shinichi terbaring, dilumuri darahnya sendiri, pemuda yang selalu melindunginya. Ketika melihat Dhan hampir mati, dan tatapan Ara yang kosong, yang sudah seperti saudaranya.

Dari semalam juga, ia merasa begitu marah ketika Akai Shuichi mati dengan dugaan langsung atas perintah Gin — ia mendapat informasi itu lewat _database_ FBI.

Dan Gin dan Vodka lolos pada transaksi kali ini?

Ia merasa butuh menyalahkan seseorang.

"Maaf…" bisik Shiho pelan. "Aku terbawa emosi…"

"Aku tau. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak berhasil menangkap mereka," Jodie meringis. "Aku, James dan Andre sudah berusaha mengejar mereka, namun kami kehilangan jejak karena dia memasuki daerah perkantoran, yang sedang macet total."

"Lebih baik kita makan," ujar Ara tersenyum. "Aku lapar."

"Dhan bagaimana?" tanya Jodie.

"Tidak terlalu baik, dia masih belum sadar, tapi setidaknya sudah melewati masa kritis." Ara nyengir menenangkan dua orang di dekatnya.

"Tadi aku juga sudah ke kamar Kudou. Sepertinya belum ada perubahan sama sekali, begitu kata Tante Yukiko. Kita do'akan saja," ujar Ara.

Shiho menerawang, pikirannya tertuju ke Akai Shuichi.

* * *

><p>"Seorang wanita?" Vermouth bertanya dengan nada kurang tertarik pada Gin. Ia menyalakan pemantiknya, untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya sekarang. Walau nampaknya tidak terlalu peduli, namun ia tau kalau yang dimaksud Gin adalah Mouri Ran.<p>

"Ya. Entah bagaimana FBI bisa mendapat informasi bahwa akan ada transaksi di gedung itu, yang jelas sudah dua kali Kudou Shinichi ikut mereka dan membawa wanita itu," Gin menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, mengawasi gerak-gerik Vermouth dari spion. "… juga sangat melindunginya. Aku curiga kalau wanita itu memiliki hubungan spesial dengan detektif tikus itu."

"Hmmm…" hanya itu respon yang keluar dari mulut Vermouth. Padahal sekarang ia memikirkan puluhan cara untuk menyembunyikan Ran.

"Kau tau sesuatu, Vermouth?" tanya Gin.

"Tidak juga," jawab wanita pirang itu.

"Atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" suara Gin tetap tenang namun memojokkannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana cara mencari identitas wanita itu…"

"Fujitani Akane," kata Vodka. "Kakak sudah menyuruhku untuk mencari gadis itu, tim IT kita sudah berhasil menjebol database FBI, menemukan bahwa wanita itu bernama Fujitani Akane, 20 tahun. Hanya diketahui nama dan umurnya saja. Selebihnya, kosong."

Vermouth tersenyum. Tentu saja, sepertinya itu database palsu yang dibuat FBI. Dia mendengar ada seorang _hacker_ yang bergabung dengan FBI 3 tahun lalu dan membuat sebuah _firewall _yang berisi data bohongan dari FBI. Dalam satu menit, sistem itu juga melacak _IP address_ dari sebuah PC atau laptop, atau perangkat lain yang melacak _database_ palsu tersebut. Mereka juga akan mendeteksi identitas, bahkan sistem itu tidak bisa ditipu dengan _IP Spoofing_ yang biasa digunakan para _kracker _dan pelacak untuk melakukan kejahatan. Lalu mereka akan mencari pelaku dan menginterogasinya.

Ia mengetahui hal itu dari Calvados. Karena menurut Calvados, _hacker_ itu adalah anak dari seorang anggota intelijen negaranya yang dibunuh oleh organisasi mereka.

Dan sekarang Vermouth yakin, berita yang ia kira hanya dongeng saja adalah nyata.

Vermouth tersenyum. Namun ia enggan menanyakan nasib orang yang disuruh Vodka untuk mencari informasi. Karena mungkin saja orang itu yang membocorkan transaksi mereka pada FBI.

Setidaknya Mouri Ran dan Kudou Shinichi aman saat ini. Mereka menggunakan data palsu, ide yang cukup bagus.

Vermouth mulai berpikir cara untuk memperingati sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Gin menatap Vermouth, lagi-lagi lewat spion, curiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, bahasa-bahasa aneh bin ajaib kayak IP address udah keluar, haha.<strong>

**Bukannya gw nganggap kalian remeh, I never meant it. Tapi, hampir semua pengguna komputer, baik PC ataupun laptop, gatau apa itu IP address. IP address adalah sebuah nomor yang hanya dimiliki suatu komputer, terdapat kode negara disana. 1 IP address untuk 1 komputer. Jadinya, setiap komputer punya IP address yang berbeda. Dari IP address kita bisa ngelacak keberadaan komputer tersebut. IP address bisa dipalsukan, banyak hacker yang memakai cara ini untuk melaksanakan kejahatan mereka, misalnya memakai kartu kredit orang lain untuk membeli barang yang mereka inginkan. Maksud dari IP spoofing (alias IP palsu) itu supaya mereka gak dilacak, misalnya itu hacker ada di Indonesia, terus dia pake IP Rusia. Kasus kayak gini banyak banget di dunia peng-hacker-an (bahasa apa ini…). FYI, IP address juga dipake para pemasang iklan di internet buat masang iklan yang tepat, lho. Jadi walaupun lo ada di situs luar negeri (semacam blog atau site berita gitu, deh) tapi iklannya bahasa Indonesia semua. Canggih, 'kan?**

**Kenapa gw bisa tau? Karena hal ini penting banget buat warnet, sedangkan gw adalah OP warnet, hahaha.**

**Sori ya updatenya lama. Saya pemalas, sih ._.**

**Sha-chan Anime Lover : Oke, udah ku edit, hahaha. Ada lho kejadian orang naksir sama seseorang hanya karena denger ceritanya. And I make it for Haibara, hahaha. Oh ya, Fairy Tale kamu apa kabar, aku penasaran tau…**

**Fumiya Ninna : Haha, biar asikkk ;) mungkin cuma di fanfic ini? Gw pake rumor yang merebak diantara ConanAddict aja…**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa : Haha, it's a mistery ;) jangan marahi gw… secepatnya update!**

**riidinaffa : Etdah, ketawanya serem amat. This is, I gave it to you...**

**Tachi Edogawa : Eeeeh, benarkah? Makasih banget log, terharu daku. Updated!**

**Kongming the Greencoat : Ganti nama lagi ya om, hahaha. Sarkastik boleh 'kan, sekali-kali.**

**Wanna ask something on this fic? Atau ada karakter OOC? Atau jelek? Atau typo? Dan sebagainya?**

**Review :)**


	14. Terror

**Yeah, Detective Conan gak pernah jadi punya gw… hanya milik Aoyama Gosho!**

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan **_**italic**_** itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Sebuah cahaya memasuki penglihatan Shinichi. Ia tidak melihat benda, hanya cahaya saja. Lalu ia membuka mata —yang rasanya sulit sekali— dan melihat langit-langit putih yang bersih. Seketika pula bau antiseptik menyergap indera penciumannya.<p>

_Rumah sakit?_ pikirnya bingung. Lalu ia merasakan nyeri di perut dan kepalanya.

Lalu ia teringat kenapa bisa dia di rumah sakit.

"Aduh…" Shinichi mengerang pelan, lalu mengumpat ketika merasakan kakinya juga terasa perih. Lalu ia mendudukkan diri, melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Ada sebuah TV menyala, secangkir teh diatas meja, juga majalah wanita.

Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

_Tidak ada cerita sinetron tentang seorang lelaki yang kecelakaan dan ditunggui oleh kekasihnya yang menangis ria nih?_ pikirnya sinis sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia meringis ketika merasa perih luar biasa di bagian perut. Shinichi terus mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas, menyambar kantung infus dan berusaha berjalan keluar ruangan. Lalu ia teringat. TV menyala, teh diatas meja, dan majalah? Harusnya ada orang disini.

_Sebodolah,_ Shinichi menjejakkan kaki ke tanah. Seketika kakinya terasa seperti melesak hingga perut. Kenapa kemarin, padahal dalam keadaan peluru bersarang di perutnya, ia merasa baik-baik saja hingga bisa setengah berlari? Dengan sepatu sol tebal, pula.

"Aduh…"

"Shinichi!" sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari arah pintu. Shinichi mendongakkan kepala, melihat ke arah cewek yang dia cintai selama ini.

Cewek itu berkacak pinggak, bibirnya mencebik ke bawah, tanda bahwa ia marah. Lalu dia mengentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan dan mulai mengomel. "Bodoh! Kau ini sedang terluka, tau! Tidak bisa apa, duduk diam disana? Nanti lukamu tambah parah!" kemudian cewek itu menarik Shinichi kembali ke tempat tidur, mendudukkannya dan menyelimuti dengan selimut.

Shinichi melihat sekilas, mata Ran sembab.

"Kau habis menangis, ya?" tanyanya dengan muka sok polos.

"Ti… tidak kok!" Ran membalikkan badan, pura-pura mengambil majalah sembari menggosok matanya. Ia masih merasa bersalah soal terlukanya Shinichi. Namun segera lenyap setelah Shinichi sadar dan kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia malah merasa khawatir karena Shinichi hendak keluar ruangan. Padahal lukanya belum kering benar. Dan Shinichi terlalu keras kepala untuk dinasihati.

Ran menyambar kursi plastik yang ada di dekatnya dan menyeret kursi itu ke sebelah tempat tidur rumah sakit. Shinichi hanya memperhatikan, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Ran duduk di sebelah Shinichi, menatap cowok itu garang.

Shinichi berdeham, memalingkan wajah menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Ran dengan wajahnya, dan berkata, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ba… bagaimana apanya?" tanya Ran.

"Mereka…" Shinichi meracau tak jelas. Lalu diam sendiri.

"Mereka lolos. Dengan mengumpankan anggota bawah mereka, lalu melarikan diri," jawab Ran.

"Ooh…" Shinichi ber-oh ria sambil menatap TV yang menyala. Namun dari tatapan matanya bisa dilihat dia tidak memperhatikan acara di TV itu.

_Jadi mereka lolos_, pikirnya. Hebat juga, ternyata mereka sudah menyiapkan umpan, agar mereka sendiri bisa lari. Shinichi menghela napas. Entah sampai kapan dia dan FBI akan main kucing-kucingan dengan organisasi sialan itu. Dapat info soal transaksi mereka, sergap, lalu mereka kabur. Datang, gertak, kabur. Sepertinya akan lama. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ran? Ia melirik Ran sekilas, lalu menatap TV lagi. Wajahnya berkata brengsek-tapi-apa-yang-bisa-kulakukan.

Ran menatap Shinichi. Dia akan mengikuti Shinichi, bagaimanapun juga. Mau ada transaksi seberbahaya apapun ia tak peduli. Namun ia tidak tau cara melawan pistol dari jarak jauh untuk saat ini. Kalau ia bertindak gegabah, pasti Shinichi menyuruhnya pulang. Sedangkan dia tidak mau pulang.

Tadi dia menelpon ayahnya. Kogoro mengamuk, menyuruh Ran pulang, karena tau kepergian Ran adalah karena Shinichi. Namun Yukiko merebut telponnya dan bilang pada Kogoro kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, jadi lebih baik Kogoro tenang di kantor detektifnya.

_ "Kau harus menjaga diri!"_

_ "Aku tau, ayah."_

_ "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dulu pernah mau membunuhku, 'kan? Yang membuat anggota FBI datang kemari?"_

_ Ayahnya tau. Tentu saja._

_ "I… iya, orang-orang itu."_

_ Kogoro menghela napas. Ran itu keras kepala, sulit dilarang._

_ "Baiklah… lalu aku harus bilang apa pada ibumu?"_

_ "Ayah, jangan beritahu ibu, ok? Ini hanya antara aku dan ayah. aku tidak mau ibu tau." Kogoro terdiam mendengar penuturan Ran._

_ "Please…"_

_ "Baiklah! Ingat, ketika kau pulang nanti akan kuhajar bocah detektif sialan itu! Dan tidak perlu ada FBI menjagaku, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri!"_

Walau ayahnya bilang begitu, tetap saja ada agen FBI yang menjaganya tanpa sepengetahuan detektif geblek itu.

"Um, Shinichi, aku keluar sebentar…" Ran berdiri, menaruh tangannya di tepi kasur rumah sakit. namun sebelum ia hendak berbalik, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu, Ran."

"Waaa…" Ran tersandung kaki kursi dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia hendak terjatuh ke depan, namun karena Shinichi menarik tangannya, tubuhnya berbalik dan jatuh. Jatuh di dada Shinichi.

Lalu Ran merasakan wajahnya memerah.

Tidak hanya Ran, Shinichi juga begitu. Shinichi terbelalak, menatap Ran yang ada di dadanya dan Ran menatap Shinichi malu. Mereka berdua sesaat terlihat seperti orang tolol.

Lalu Ran dengan sigap berdiri, wajahnya merah total.

"Um, eh, Shinichi, aku mau keluar…"

"Tunggu dulu!" Shinichi menahan tangan Ran lagi sebelum cewek itu berbalik. Wajah Ran panas lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah cowok detektif itu, melihat bahwa cowok itu menatapnya serius sekarang.

Bisa Ran rasakan, jantungnya melompat-lompat hendak keluar.

"Eh… ngngng… apa?" tanya Ran.

"Ran… sebenarnya…"

Wajah Ran benar-benar panas sekarang. Dia bisa merasakannya. _A… apa Shinichi mau menyatakan cinta?_ pikirnya bingung. Ia menelan ludah, membalas tatapan cowok itu.

"Aku lapar, tolong belikan makanan, ya?" ujar Shinichi _innocent_.

Kemudian hening.

* * *

><p>"Ran-chan!" Yukiko memanggil Ran yang baru saja dari kantin rumah sakit. "Apa yang kau bawa?"<p>

"Eh, nasi goreng, Shinichi sudah sadar dan dia bilang dia lapar…"

"EEEH! BENARKAH?" Yukiko histeris, lalu menarik Ran ke kamar Shinichi. Ran hanya mengikutinya, wajahnya memerah mengingat insiden tadi. Sungguh, begitu narsisnya dia sampai-sampai mengira kalau Shinichi akan menyatakan cinta. Tapi bukan salah Ran sepenuhnya, gerak-gerik Shinichi-lah yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Yukiko membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit yang dijaga ketat oleh FBI. Shinichi duduk sambil memegang remote, mengganti saluran TV sesuka hati dengan wajah malas.

"Shin-chaaaaannnn" Yukiko berlari ke arah anaknya dan memeluk leher Shinichi. "Kau sudah sadar!"

"I… ibu…" Shinichi megap-megap kehabisan oksigen.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Shin-chan? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Yukiko. Yukiko mencerocos tidak berhenti sampai Shinichi bilang, "Ibu, sudah berhenti!"

"Kau… padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Yukiko berkata sambil menjitak kepala Shinichi keras-keras.

"IBU SEBENARNYA KHAWATIR GAK SIH!"

"Um, eh, Shinichi, makananmu…" Ran menyodorkan bungkusan yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh, eh… makasih…" Shinichi mengambil makanan itu dari tangan Ran. lalu Ran berbalik dan melengang keluar ruangan. Wajahnya merah mengingat hal yang terjadi sebelum ia keluar ruangan tadi.

"Lho, Ran-chan kenapa?" tanya Yukiko bingung.

Shinichi mengangkat bahu dan menyuap nasi goreng yang dibeli Ran ke mulutnya. Rasanya perih kalau melihat Ran pergi seperti tadi. Seakan Ran akan meninggalkannya.

"Kudou! Nanti malam kita kembali ke Tokyo, ya!" Dhan membuka pintu dan nyengir lebar melihat wajahnya. Shinichi hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Cepat sekali. Aku 'kan baru sadar…"

"Kau sudah 5 hari disini! Kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa mereka akan melacak kita! Pokoknya, nanti malam kita pulang ya!" ujar Dhan, hendak menutup pintu.

"Lho? Kok kau pakai baju rumah sakit?" tanya Shinichi sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Ehehehe… aku juga terluka kemarin, lumayan parah…" Dhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Nanti bukan aku yang menyetir kok! Sudah ya!"

BLAM.

"Hhhh…" Shinichi menghela napas, berusaha menghabiskan makanannya. Kalau ada Ran, mungkin bisa disuapi…

_Aku mikir apa, sih…_ dia mengalihkan pandangan ke TV. Sedang ada tayangan drama. Yukiko terus bicara soal keselamatannya, namun ia tidak menangkap semuanya. Ia melirik jam dinding, 7.30 malam. Entah seberapa malam mereka akan pulang ke Tokyo nanti.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sedikit takjub bahwa mereka akan naik Honda Jazz milik Dhan.<p>

Dia pikir, mobil itu sudha hancur diterjang peluru. Ternyata tidak, hanya ada sedikit lecet di _body_ mobil itu. Menggeleng heran, ia naik ke mobil itu, dibantu Ran.

"Hanya kita berempat?" Shinichi melihat ke jok yang biasa diduduki Shiho.

"Dia satu mobil dengan Jodie," Ara membetulkan spion dan mulai menggas mobil. Shinichi melirik ke arah spion, ada sebuah mobil yang ia belum pernah lihat di antara mobil-mobil agen FBI. Mengingat bahwa 5 hari lalu mereka adu tembak dengan organisasi itu, jadi mungkin ada agen FBI yang mengganti mobilnya karena rusak ditembaki.

"Ng? Aneh, bukankah seharusnya mobil Jodie yang di belakang kita? Lagipula sejak kapan diantara kita ada yang memakai mobil itu?" tanya Dhan, melihat ke arah spion.

"Eh? Iya juga ya… mungkin ada perubahan rencana? Aku tidak tau…" Ara melirik spion. "Mungkin ada yang ganti mobil, kau tau 'kan, mobilnya mungkin hancur karena ditembaki…"

Shinichi berusaha melihat ke belakang, namun tiba-tiba perutnya terasa perih.

"Adududuh…"

"Shinichi, lukamu belum kering!" Ran menahan bahunya agar tidak memaksa untuk memutar badannya. Shinichi bersandar, meringis. Lain kali dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tertembak diperut. Penderitaannya luar biasa…

Ran menatap si detektif SMU yang duduk bersandar sambil menengadahkan wajah, berkeringat. Sebenarnya ia belum mau pulang, firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kalau mereka pulang sekarang. Namun benar kata Shiho, kalau mereka terlalu lama disini, malah akan berbahaya. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga warga sipil yang lain.

Warga sipil?

Tiba-tiba Ran teringat Sonoko yang dia tidak beri kabar sama sekali. Bahkan sejak kepulangannya sewaktu transaksi di Osaka itu, ia agak murung dan tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Sonoko, meski dia bertanya —bahkan agak memaksa— apakah Ran ada masalah. Namun, kalau ia memberitahukannya bisa-bisa nyawa Sonoko terancam…

Ran menghela napas pelan. Ia betul-betul rindu Sonoko.

Shinichi melirik cewek di sebelahnya. Sekarang Ran memasang tampang lelah dan sedih. Shinichi mengangkat alis. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan cewek itu, namun kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan orangtuanya atau Sonoko.

"Kau mau pulang?" bisik Shinichi hingga hanya bisa didengar oleh Ran. Ran mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shinichi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin aku pulang?"

"Yah, sebenarnya untuk keselamatanmu, lebih baik kau pulang. Namun kau 'kan keras kepala kalau diberitahu," ujar Shinichi.

"Kau sudah tau, 'kan, aku mau disini?" bisik Ran pelan. "Lagipula, tidak hanya aku yang keras kepala, Tuan Detektif yang Tidak Pernah Berkaca pada Diri Sendiri?"

"Tapi kau rindu orangtuamu dan Sonoko, 'kan?" tanya Shinichi tepat sasaran.

Ran terdiam. Memang, sangat bahkan. Namun ia juga tidak mau kalau Shinichi pergi, apalagi untuk selamanya. Itu sama dengan mimpi buruk yang takkan pernah berakhir.

"Pokoknya aku mau disini!" bisik Ran lagi.

Shinichi tertegun, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Ran. Gadis itu sedikit tersipu, lalu menunduk.

Jalanan sudah sepi, gelap. Di sebelah kanan mereka ada danau yang agak kebawah kira-kira 3 meter dan di sebelah kiri mereka ada lapangan. Sepertinya jalanan ini hanya satu arah, karena Shinichi tidak melihat mobil dari arah lain.

Shinichi melihat rerumputan yang ada di tanah sekitar danau itu. Mengingat jalan yang dulu suka ia lewati bersama Ran untuk pulang sekolah. Masa-masa damai.

Lalu ia melihat sebuah menara. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang memantulkan cahaya di atas menara itu. Shinichi memicingkan matanya, melihat ada dua orang sniper yang mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah mobil ini.

Shinichi mengambil kacamata Conan yang ada di saku jaket _jeans_-nya, memakainya dan melihat dengan jelas sekarang.

Chianti dan Korn.

Ia melirik spion, memperhatikan dengan baik. Sekarang ia tau sekali, mobil di belakang mereka dikendarai oleh orang yang bukan dari FBI. Namun ia tau, ada Chianti dan Korn, berarti anggota _mereka_.

"Mereka hendak menembak kita!" Shinichi berteriak. Ara langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat Shinichi hampir berdiri dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Hah? Ada apa, Kudou?"

"Chianti dan Korn! Mereka, di atas menara itu…"

DOR! DOR!

Suara letusan terdengar, mobil menjadi tak terkendali. Ara membanting setir ke kiri, ingin meminggirkan mobil sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan. Namun mobil di belakang mereka menabrak Jazz itu hingga mobil kembali kehilangan kendali.

"Brengsek!" Ara membanting setir ke kiri, namun mobil di belakang menyusul dan ada di kiri Jazz itu, mendorong paksa hingga mobil mereka masuk ke danau.

"Waa! Keluar dari mobil ini, segera!" teriak Dhan. Ara membuka kunci pintu mobil, segera dia dan Dhan loncat ke rerumputan yang ada di atas danau itu sebelum mobil menyentuh air.

"Shinichi, ayo!" ujar Ran ketika Shinichi tidak juga bergerak. Barulah Ran sadar, Shinichi memaksakan diri memutar badannya agar bisa membuka pintu, namun lukanya terbuka lagi.

Shinichi merasa kesakitan ketika hendak mengerakkan dirinya. Ia berusaha membuka pintu, namun sulit sekali. Ran tidak berusaha keluar mobil itu dan malah menarik dirinya.

"KELUAR, RAN! LOMPAT!" teriaknya.

Terlambat. Mobil itu keburu memasuki danau.

Ran berusaha membuka pintu, namun mobil itu jatuh miring ke kanan, ia tidak bisa membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia juga berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang ada di sisi kiri. Namun entah kenapa pintu itu enggan membuka. Sedangkan ia melihat luka Shinichi terbuka lagi, dan mulai mengeluarkan darah, bercampur dengan air.

Mana mungkin ia mau mati dengan cara seperti ini?

Ran melihat sebuah kunci setir yang teruat dari besi. Ia meraihnya dan memecahkan kaca depan. Namun sulit, hanya sedikit retak. Ran menoleh ke arah Shinichi, cowok itu berusaha memecahkan kaca dengan sikunya. Sama dengan Ran, hanya retak.

Oksigen di paru-paru mulai menipis. Sudah berapa kali Ran menelan air danau itu. Lalu ia segera mengambil keputusan sebelum benar-benar mati disana.

Ia berpegangan pada kepala jok, menendang kaca depan mobil itu dengan keras. Tidak ada suara pecahan, karena mereka ada di dalam air sekarang.

Ran menyesal, kenapa dia tadi memakai celana pendek. Ia menarik tangan Shinichi, namun karena cowok itu kesulitan bergerak, ia memeluknya dan menarik cowok itu keluar.

Ran tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa ke permukaan. Yang jelas ia menumpukan kaki ke atap mobil, lalu meloncat sambil membopong Shinichi yang terasa ringan. Selanjutya ia tidak tau bagaimana, pokoknya kepalanya sudah sampai permukaan.

Ia berusaha memunculkan Shinichi ke permukaan juga. Napas detektif itu sudah satu-satu, Ran melihat darah semakin banyak keluar. Ia berusaha berenang menuju rerumputan, entah bagaimana mobil mereka bisa sejauh itu. Sepertinya terseret.

Ia berusaha untuk selamat. Namun rasanya sulit. Sulit bernapas, sulit melihat. Air matanya merebak, ia menyeret Shinichi ke sana.

Setelah berusaha berenang selama 10 menit, rerumputan itu sudah dekat. Ran merasa ia menjejakkan kaki ke tanah, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Shinichi ke tanah itu. Membaringkan Shinichi, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Shinichi, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Uhuk…" Shinichi tersadar, air keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memegangi perutnya, perih dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Shinichi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ran.

"I… ni…" Shinichi menunjuk perutnya.

"RAN-CHAN! SHIN-CHAN!" Yukiko berlari ke arah mereka bersama James, Jodie, dan beberapa orang yang membawa tandu.

Ran memegang erat tangan cowok itu. Shinichi berusaha tersenyum, namun malah terlihat seperti seringai.

Lalu Ran merasa perih di betisnya. Ternyata tergores, banyak goresan.

"Ran-chan… kita obati kakimu, ya?" ujar Yukiko sambil mendorong gadis itu.

Ran mau menangis rasanya. Kematian terasa begitu dekat tadi. "I, iya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hancur total!<strong>

**Gw gak bisa gambarin rerumputan yang dimaksud! Hancur deh! Pemilihan katanya itu lho, gw ngerasa kayaknya kurang tepat terus… ada apa ini…**

**Gw gatau harus ngomong apaan lagi…**

**Kira-kira bakal berapa chapter ya fic ini? Setelah —akhirnya— gw publish nih chapter, berarti gak akan lebih dari 20!**

**riidinaffa : Eeeh, benarkah? Gagal bener gw sebagai author… haha, iya dia ikut kok. Eh emang iya? Apa pen name lamanya?**

**AngelaBlue : Bkakaka, namanya aja nyamar… Haha, kalau kayak gitu mah kesannya bukan novel banget, sedangkan gw buat ini fic seakan-akan, yeah, ini novel detektif. Oh iya ya ._. Udah gw ediiit!**

**Tachi Edogawa : Akhirnya dapet juga kritik kayak gini… hahaha, harus kayak gitu supaya ntar… ups, surprise!**

**Kongming the Greencoat : Namanya juga anggota kelas bawah :P iya, karena sebenernya bingung gimana nulisnya. Kalo gitu, entah pada ngerti atau nggak… mudah-mudahan sih iya.**

**uchiha cuChan clyne : Emangnya ada humor? Perasaan gw nggak deh… haha, gak apa-apa kok neng…**

**kudo kun ran : Eh, rele? Selama itukah? Yah, emang gw ada hubungan sodara ama si Kudou kampret… makasih lho ._.**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa : Gw heran, emang ada humornya yah? Wkwkwk, kali-kali kasih yang jelek buat Shinichi… liat aja ya~ updated neng.**

**Kritik saran? Flame? Komentar? Apresiasi? Apapun itu, silahkan review :) **


	15. Something That Hard to Explain

**Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau tulisan _italic_ itu memiliki tiga arti, yaitu kata-kata didalam pikiran, flashback, kata diluar bahasa Indonesia atau untuk menekankan makna suatu kata. (itu mah empat ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!) Aku rasa kalian mengerti bila langsung membacanya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Y'know? Detektif Conan selamanya milik Aoyama Gosho.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kematian terasa begitu dekat.<p>

Itulah yang dirasakan Ran dan Shinichi belakangan ini. Shinichi terutama, dia diincar habis-habisan. Sejak 'kecelakaan kedua' di Hokkaido, sudah 3 kali mereka gagal kembali ke Tokyo karena nyawa mereka diincar. Tentu saja, mobil Jazz Dhan hancur —yang membuatnya _bad mood_ sepanjang minggu— dan penjagaan kepada Shinichi makin ketat.

Kalau penjagaan Shinichi dan Ran ketat, maka Shiho _lebih_ ketat lagi. Karena dia adalah sumber informasi terpenting mereka, maka dia diberangkatkan tepat satu hari setelah mobil Dhan tenggelam di danau tersebut. Mengantisipasi keberadaannya sudah diketahui.

Waktu itu, Shinichi sadar dalam keadaan bingung. Ketika terbangun, dia ada di rumah sakit dan ruangan yang sama seperti semalam. Ran di sebelahnya, kepalanya tertangkup, tidur. Ibunya hampir terlelap di sisi tempat tidur yang satunya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Dhan beserta ceweknya tidur di sofa dengan kepala saling bersandar ke pundak yang satunya. Ia juga bisa melihat 3 orang yang sedang mengobrol di depan pintu kamar rumah sakitnya, yang ia kenali sebagai anggota FBI.

Perutnya perih, jelas. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Dan Yukiko langsung sadar 100%.

"Shin-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yukiko menyingkirkan rambut di kening anaknya, tampak senang. Ia hendak berdiri, namun Shinichi menahannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya langsung. Ia bisa melihat keraguan melintas di wajah ibunya sekilas. Lalu wanita itu mengehembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

"Ban pecah," ujarnya. "Dan ada bekas tembakan di aspal, itu penyebabnya. Mobil kalian tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan kami. Lalu Jodie melihat Jazz Dhan malah meluncur ke dalam danau, dengan sebuah mobil yang mendorongnya. Camel mengejar mobil itu, tapi dia menemukannya sudah tertinggal di pinggir jalan, tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal untuk mencari tau identitas si pengendara mobil. Bahkan mobil itu curian. Sedangkan aku, James dan Jodie segera turun ke bawah. Saat itulah aku melihatmu dan Ran-chan, lalu…"

Yukiko tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Bayangan malam itu terbayang lagi di benaknya, melihat darah, melihat air mata, melihat kesedihan.

Ia merasa marah. Kenapa harus anaknya yang mengalami hal itu?

Tapi Yukiko tau jelas. Mungkin harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk menumpas hal-hal buruk dari dunia ini. Karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ada seorang ibu lagi, di luar sana, di belahan bumi lain, yang akan mengalami nasib sama seperti dirinya, melihat anak mereka terluka untuk memberantas kejahatan— dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Cukup dia saja. Lagipula dia cukup kuat, kok.

"Aku panggil dokter, ya, Shin-chan!" ujar Yukiko. Lalu sang anak tersenyum kecil, saat itulah ia merasa kemarahannya hilang entah kemana.

Setelah itu, Shinichi diomeli Jodie panjang lebar karena bisa-bisanya tidak menyadari keberadaan organisasi. Namun kata-kata wanita itu hanya masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan. Hanya omongan lalu saja. Dan mereka segera berencana pulang.

Namun Shinichi, lagi-lagi kena teror. Ada pistol mengacung dari sebuah motor di luar. Dhan menyadarinya. Lalu ia menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam —mobilnya sudah berganti menjadi Jazz merah menyala— dan motor itu mengejar. Mereka berputar-putar seperti orang tolol hingga si motor tak terlihat, menghubungi Jodie yang khawatir setengah mati, dan melintasi tol menuju Tokyo seperti orang kesetanan.

Bahkan Ran pernah keluar bersama Ara dengan dandanan Akanenya, hanya ke minimarket untuk membeli cemilan. Mereka diserang pisau disana. Yang si penyerang tidak tau, yang dilawan adalah dua gadis yang tingkat beladirinya sudah _expert_.

Bahkan Shinichi sudah tidak ingat berapa kali dia diincar selama di Tokyo —hampir diracuni, hampir tertusuk, hampir tertembak, dan hampir-hampir lainnya— sedangkan Ran, yah, karena dia menyamar, jadi pada saat menyamar sajalah dia diincar, yang kalau dihitung hanya 3 kali.

Shinichi benar-benar bersyukur, apalagi dengan _software_ yang dibuat Ara bersama rekannya di FBI bernama Kate. Kata Jodie, _software_ itu berisikan data-data yang sudah dipalsukan mereka berdua. Selama ini Ara dan Kate membuatnya di gedung FBI Jepang tempat Shinichi bernaung untuk sementara, selama 3 bulan.

Shinichi juga sudah bertemu si Kate itu. Rambutnya halus dan ikal kecoklatan, kulitnya kuning langsat. Wajahnya manis dan anggun. Tubuhnya sedikit mungil. Senyumnya manis, matanya biru terang. "Salam kenal," ujar wanita itu ketika memperkenalkan diri.

Tapi ketika sudah mengenalnya dan mulai bercanda dengan Ara, sama barbarnya.

Shinichi berbaring di atas kasurnya. Menatap langit-langit. Perutnya agak nyeri, lagipula ia merasa bosan berada di gedung ini terus menerus. Ran masih bisa sekolah dan tetap beraktifitas seperti biasa, walaupun dia tetap tinggal di gedung FBI untuk sementara. Ran sering mengunjungi Kogoro, tentu saja. Dan masalah ini memang hanya Kogoro yang mengerti, walau yang ia tau hanya sekilas.

Sementara dia? Hanya terkungkung dengan latihan.

Entah apa yang FBI mau, yang jelas ia diajari banyak hal. Yang 50% sudah ia mengerti dari ayahnya. Sisanya malah benar-benar tidak masuk ke otaknya.

Yah, sedikit-sedikit nyangkut, lah.

Dan soal perasannya pada Ran… mulutnya selalu terkunci jika melihat cewek itu. Bukannya sama sekali tidak bicara, tapi rasanya tak ada satu kata romantis pun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Selalu ledekan. Selalu ejekan. Selalu tawa. Selalu soal misi. Tidak pernah menyinggung sebuah kata yang membuat hati Shinichi jungkir balik.

Itu, lho, yang berawalan huruf C.

Cinta. Sulit sekali mengatakannya.

Yah, Shinichi sih sering menggaungkan kata-kata itu dihatinya. Ran, aku cinta padamu. Ran, _I love you_, atau sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi seperti yang sudah dibilang, hanya ada di hatinya. Tidak keluar dari mulut.

Tubuhnya letih, namun matanya masih sekuat lampu 100 watt. Terang benderang. Tak ada keinginan untuk tidur.

Besok hari Minggu. Mungkin dia bisa berjalan-Ran kali ini, melepas penat, mungkin sekalian menyebut kata, ehem, C itu.

_Bisa nggak ya?_ Shinichi bolak-balik di atas kasurnya, tersenyum-senyum seperti orang tolol dengan wajah memerah hingga jatuh tertidur.

Ketika ia terbangun, Shinichi melompat dari tempat tidur dan menuju ruang makan.

"Ran mana?" tanya Shinichi, melihat Shiho sedang memelototi laptop-nya —oh, bahkan Shinichi tidak pernah melihat Shiho lepas dari barang itu, seperti satu paket— di atas meja makan. Mereka bertiga tinggal di gedung itu, di sebuah ruangan yang disulap menjadi seperti apartemen.

"Berangkat pagi-pagi. Katanya ada latihan karate."

Shinichi langsung lemas. "Ooh…"

Ia jadi malas sarapan, seperti yang ia lakukan belakangan ini. Dengan cepat ia menyambar handuk dan melengang menuju kamar mandi.

Namun ia merasa berjalan ditempat.

Ternyata, Shiho menahan ujung kausnya.

"Apa-apaan, sih, brengsek?" tanya Shinichi sebal. Mood-nya sudah cukup buruk pagi ini, jadi tidak perlu ditambah dengan keisengan Shiho. Bisa-bisa kepalanya meledak, serta otaknya berhamburan di seluruh ruangan.

Shiho mengendikkan kepala ke makanan di seberangnya. Shinichi menoleh. Ia melepas pengangan Shiho dari kausnya, lalu melihat setangkup roti bakar dan susu disana.

Shinichi melongo. Benar-benar melongo. Otaknya berjalan agak lambat pagi ini.

Lalu ia melihat sebuah kartu di sebelah makanan itu.

_Makan atau aku membunuhmu._

_xxx, Mouri Ran._

_Bunuh saja kalau bisa…_ pikir Shinichi iseng sambil menarik bangku dan membanting tubuhnya disana. Ia memakan roti bakar itu. Tidak panas sekali, walau masih ada hawa-hawa hangat di roti itu. Rasanya lezaaat sekali, menurut lidahnya. Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta. Jadi makanan yang dibuatkan objeknya terasa begitu enak, walau sebenarnya tidak istimewa.

"Mengapa dia bisa tau aku malas sarapan akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Shinichi dengan mulut penuh.

Shiho mengernyit sebal. "Telan makananmu dulu, bodoh. Roti untuk sarapan hanya berkurang setelah aku dan dia sarapan, tidak lebih. Jadi dia tau kalau kau tidak sarapan."

Shinichi membulatkan mulutnya, maksudnya sih mau bilang "Oooohhh…" tapi keburu tersedak, maka ia menenggak susunya sampai habis.

"Aku mandi dulu ya!" ujar cowok itu sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Sulit memang, tinggal dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kau sendiri juga merasakannya, 'kan? Jatuh cinta, maksudku."

* * *

><p>Sonoko menatap Ran yang sedang <em>jogging<em> di sebelahnya.

Hari ini, Ran latihan karate bersama klubnya. Karena Sonoko sedang tidak ada kegiatan, maka ia ikut lari pagi —agenda klub itu sebelum latihan— bersama mereka. Rencananya, sih, mereka akan _jogging_ kira-kira 1 jam.

Sonoko merasa, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ran. Apalagi Ran melarangnya untuk mejemput Ran di kantor detektif tiap pagi seperti dulu. Sepulang sekolah, Ran langsung menghilang begitu saja. Cewek itu juga terlihat capek dan letih setiap hari, seakan-akan ada hal berat yang harus ia lakukan. Padahal, latihan karate Ran seperti biasa, tidak ada tambahan. Pelajaran juga, tugas-tugas nampaknya ringan sekali untuk dikerjakan. Untuk Sonoko saja ringan, apalagi Ran?

"Ran, aku lapar," ujar Sonoko, ketika jogging mereka selesai. Maka, Ran dan Sonoko menuju kafe terdekat untuk makan.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sonoko sambil menyuap es krimnya. Ran mendongak, melihat ke arah sahabatnya.

Ada yang disembunyikan, katanya? Banyak! Banyak sekali! Sungguh, Ran ingin bercerita. Tapi sulit. Itu bisa membahayakan dirinya, Shinichi, ayahnya, ibunya, Sonoko sendiri…

"Berceritalah kalau kau memiliki masalah," ujar Sonoko. Sebetulnya, ia sadar benar bahwa Ran menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun, ia juga melihat kalau sorot mata Ran… bahagia.

Itu yang terpenting.

"Tidak, tidak ada," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum iseng. "Kau mau jadi detektif, hm?" lanjutnya dengan nada iseng. Sonoko melemparnya dengan _tissue_, lalu mereka tertawa terbahak. Cerita konyol dengan topik ringan, Makoto, _fashion_ terbaru, tugas, cowok ganteng di sekolah, dan sebagainya terus keluar dari mulut Sonoko. Ran tertawa, menanggapinya sekali-kali.

_Aku ingin bercerita, Sonoko. Tapi tak bisa. Maaf…_ Ran membatin sambil mengaduk makanannya, meringis.

* * *

><p>"Ada yang mengikuti kita dari belakang," ujar Shiho.<p>

Shinichi melirik ke arah cewek itu dengan ekspresi kaget. "Kau bercanda," ujarnya sambil menurunkan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai sampai ke hidung. Namun tak urung juga, ia melihat ke belakang lewat kaca restoran yang ia lewati.

"Bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, Tuan," balas Shiho sinis. Shinichi mendengus, semakin waspada. Ia meraba pistol dibalik jaket hitamnya. Masih ada disana.

Hari ini Shinichi dan Shiho keluar untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari yang sudah habis. Biasanya Ran yang membelinya, namun Shinichi sudah lama tidak keluar dari gedung dan ingin menghirup udara bebas. Jadilah, mereka pergi ke supermarket terdekat. Dengan penyamaran tentunya. Shinichi dengan wig cokelat dan kacamata hitam, serta Shiho dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan jepit putih, kacamata berbingkai putih, dan permen karet yang terus menerus ia kunyah.

"Apakah mereka anggota organisasi itu?" tanya Shinichi. Shiho menggeleng, lalu berkata "Aku tak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya."

Lalu Shinichi melihat ada kedai es krim didekat mereka. Segera, ia menarik Shiho dan mampir kesana.

"Apa-apaan…? Hei, Kudou!" bisik Shiho. Shinichi tidak peduli, lalu memesan es krim dan memperhatikan cermin yang ada di balik rak kedai.

Orang yang Shiho curigai memakai kaus berkerah putih dan celana panjang hitam, orang yang bisa ditemui dimana saja. Namun Shiho sadar, orang itu sudah ada dibelakang mereka sedari tadi, sejak mereka keluar dari supermarket. Dan sekali-kali bersembunyi ketika Shiho dengan sengaja menoleh ke belakang. Shinichi menunggu, lalu melihat orang itu melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," bisik Shinichi sambil mengeluarkan receh dan membayar es krimnya. Lalu berjalan lagi dengan santai. Shiho mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti.

"Mereka tidak mengikuti kita, bodoh. Lihat saja, tadi mereka tidak berhenti untuk…" Shinichi terdiam melihat lelaki yang tadi dicurigai Shiho berdiri didekat tiang listrik. Ketika Shinichi melewati lelaki tadi, orang itu berbali dan mengikuti mereka lagi.

"Siapa yang bodoh sekarang?" tanya Shiho. Shinichi menjilat es krimnya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Yang jelas sekarang kita tau kalau dia memang mengikuti kita, 'kan?" kilah Shinichi. Shiho memutar bola matanya.

Shinichi lalu teringat suatu hal. Lalu ia mengajak Shiho berbelok, berniat mengelabui lelaki itu. Shiho dan Shinichi bersembunyi dibalik dus, ketika mereka mendengar seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Brengsek, dimana mereka?" ujar si lelaki itu. Ternyata jalan buntu, agak gelap dan sepi, dengan dus-dus bekas dan barang-barang rusak di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak ada siapapun.

Menurutnya, tidak ada siapapun.

Kenyataannya, ada _siapapun_ disana.

DUAK! Lelaki itu merasakan tendangan di kepalanya yang lumayan keras dari belakang. Matanya berkunang-kunang sejenak. Kemudian ia menoleh. Lalu terjatuh ke belakang, kehilangan keseimbangan ketika sebuah kaki menyapu tungkainya.

Didepannya, ada orang-orang yang tadi ia ikuti.

Shinichi menaruh kakinya di leher lelaki itu, berjaga-jaga kalau si _stalker_ mau kabur. Jadi, mudah saja untuk menginterogasi lelaki itu, karena sekali hentak saja, leher lelaki itu patah. "Untuk apa kau mengikuti kami, hm?" tanyanya. Si lelaki mengkeret, sorot mata Shinichi adalah sorot mata membunuh.

"A-aku hanya disuruh!" teriak lelaki itu. "Aku hanya disuruh orang-orang berbaju hitam! Mereka bilang, mereka akan membocorkan rahasiaku kalau aku tidak mengikuti perintah mereka!"

"Kudou-kun, baju hitam…" Shiho menepuk bahu Shinichi. "Mungkinkah… mereka?" bisik Shiho.

Shinichi melengos, lalu menarik tangan lelaki itu agar ia berdiri. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala. Mereka berjalan, hendak keluar gang buntu tersebut.

"Shiho, telepon Dhan, suruh dia jemput kita disini," ujar Shinichi. Kelihatannya detektif SMU yang sedang bersembunyi itu sedang berpikir. Shiho mengangkat bahu dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya, mencari nama Dhan di _phone contact_-nya dan menelpon.

Si lelaki itu melihat Shinichi lengah, dan pada saat itu dia mengeluarkan pisau dari balik kausnya dan hendak menusuknya ke perut Shinichi.

Shiho melihat gerak-gerik lelaki itu. "KUDOU-KUN!" teriak Shiho. "AWAS…"

Tepat saat itu, Shinichi menahan lengan si lelaki dan menyikut dagu si lelaki keras. Seketika orang itu pingsan dan jatuh ke tanah.

BREEK!

"Yah," Shinichi melihat lengan jaketnya yang sobek terkena pisau. "Padahal ini jaket baru dan aku suka pada jaket ini. Ck, sayang sekali…"

Shiho mengangkat alis. "Bodoh."

Shinichi menempelkan jarinya di bibir. Seketika, Shiho terdiam. Shinichi telah jongkok di dekat lelaki itu, memperhatikan sesuatu di kancing kaus berkerah putih yang dikenakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Apa itu?" bisik Shiho.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan, karena sebuah rencana langsung tersusun di otaknya.

* * *

><p>"Kakak… si bodoh itu tertangkap oleh mereka…" ujar Vodka.<p>

Gin tersenyum sinis. Ia menekan _head set_ yang telah menempel di telinganya sejak tadi, juga memperhatikan _laptop_ hitam yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu dia akan tertangkap," ujarnya. "Aku sudah mengganti kancing kaus yang ia pakai dengan penyadap dan pemancar. Jadi kita bisa tahu, dimanakah markas mereka."

Vodka hanya mengangguk-angguk, dalam hati kagum dengan kerja rekannya itu.

"Lalu dimana markas mereka?" tanya Vermouth sambil memainkan HP hitam _flip_-nya. Sorot matanya tak perduli, rokok terselip di bibirnya. Walaupun kenyataannya, ia sedang mengetik sebuah e-mail.

Untuk Kudou Yukiko.

Vermouth tahu, sebentar lagi ini semua akan tamat. Berakhir. Akan ada pihak yang mati. Yang ia tidak tahu, pihak mana yang akan kalah. FBI atau mereka. Sebab, sekarang FBI memegang sebuah_ silver bullet_. Yang akan menembak mati si serigala jahat.

Dan yang mereka tidak ketahui, tameng si serigala jahat bukanlah sembarang tameng.

Vermouth benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan permainan ini, sangat ingin pula membantu Kudou Shinichi dan Mouri Ran. Namun, kalau ia keluar dari organisasi yang telah ia ikuti selama bertahun-tahun ini sekarang, Anokata akan menyuruh Gin langsung untuk melubangkan kepalanya, karena ia akan dicurigai. Dor. Mati.

Jadi lebih baik, ia tetap berada disini. Plus, melindungi malaikatnya serta anak sahabatnya, yang sangat-sangat kebetulan —menurut penglihatannya—adalah pasangan kekasih dan akan terlibat dalam pertarungan FBI vs mereka.

"Mereka menuju Haido Building…" ujar Gin. Vodka tersenyum sinis, merasa kemenangan sudah ada di tangannya, memutar setir menuju ke gedung itu.

Vermouth menutup _handphone_-nya. Ia merasa heran, mengapa Kudou Shinichi begitu mudah terjebak? Dia bukan orang bodoh, Vermouth tahu betul soal itu.

Porsche Gin memasuki pelataran parkir gedung itu. Dari spion, Vermouth melihat ada Chianti, Korn, dan beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal. Mungkin anggota kelas bawah. Sepertinya akan ada pembunuhan besar-besaran kali ini.

Apakah ia akan membunuh orang yang telah menolongnya? Ia tidak tahu.

"Aku menunggu di mobil saja," ujar Vermouth. Ia menyulut api pada rokoknya. Gin menatapnya lewat spion, curiga.

"Mengapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Gin.

Vermouth tergelak. "Mustahil aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Gin. Namun kurasa, kau pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mudah tanpa bantuanku. Jadi kau tidak akan membutuhkan bantuanku, bukan? Itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja."

Gin memutar bola matanya. Sebetulnya ia masih curiga, namun ditepisnya. Benar kata Vermouth, ini hanya kasus kecil yang tidak membutuhkan bantuan Vermouth. Ia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Kita pergi…" Gin dan Vodka keluar dari mobil.

Sekarang langit begitu mendung. Gerimis turun perlahan. Vermouth menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit yang seakan sedang mengutuk dunia. Sedang mengutuknya, mengutuk organisasi itu, atau mengutuk FBI, ia tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, tanpa sebab, ia tidak ingin ada darah hari ini. Terutama dari dua orang itu.

* * *

><p>Gin berjalan cepat bersama Vodka disebelahnya. Dihiraukannya sapaan ramah si resepsionis. Ia melirik ke iPad yang ia bawa.<p>

Lantai 5 gedung ini. Di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan apa, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia harus segera kesana.

"Lantai 5," ujar Gin. Lalu Vodka membisikkan sesuatu di _mic earphone _yang ia kenakan.

Gin dan Vodka memasuki lift. Dengan cepat, mereka telah sampai di lantai 5. Gin menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan di iPadnya itu. Sedikit lagi sampai.

Sekarang, Gin ada di depan ruangan yang dimaksud. Dengan cepat, Vodka melempar penyadap yang berbentuk semut buatan ilmuwan dari organisasi mereka ke ventilasi pintu. Segera, Gin mendengar suara-suara yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut.

_"MENGAKULAH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU!"_ teriak sebuah suara. Laki-laki. Gin tidak pernah mendengarnya. Ia memperbesar volume sampai titik tertinggi, memasukan iPad ke balik jubah hitamnya.

_"A… aku tidak tahu…"_

_ "Jangan bohong!"_

_ "P-pasti anggota organisasi hitam itu, 'kan?" _tanya seorang wanita. Gin tidak mengenali pula suara wanita itu. Ia berusaha konsentrasi.

_"Bah! Aku lelah, Akane. Kita istirahat dulu!" _ujar si lelaki.

Gin tahu nama itu. Ia pernah membacanya dari _database_ FBI. Fujitani Akane, seorang wanita berumur 20-an dengan rambut di kuncir dua, berkacamata, dan orang Jepang. Wanita _nerd-looking_ yang menjadi anggota baru FBI.

_"Uhm, Ku… Kudou-san… kau tak apa-apa? Seharusnya jangan hanya kita berdua yang menginterogasi…"_

Kudou-san? _Kudou Shinichi, huh… _Gin tersenyum licik. Aura membunuh terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Ia mendekati pintu jati ruangan itu, mengeluarkan tokalevnya. Mereka hanya berdua. Hanya butuh 3 peluru… membunuh detektif SMU, agen baru FBI, dan orang bodoh mereka…

"Ka… kakak…" bisik Vodka.

Gin menyiapkan pistolnya, memasang peredam suara di pistol tersebut. Ia menembak _handle_ pintu tersebut dan menerjang masuk.

Namun yang ia dapati hanya ruangan kecil berukuran 1x2 meter bercat putih, dengan jendela agak besar di hadapan pintu dan meja kayu ditengah-tengah.

Di atas meja itu ada _tape recorder. _Dan kaus putih yang memiliki penyadap tersebut. Dan penyadap yang dilempar Vodka tadi, tergeletak dengan indahnya di pojok ruangan.

Ia terjebak. _Mereka _terjebak.

"ANGKAT TANGAN! LEMPAR SENJATAMU!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari belakang. Vodka sudah mengangkat tangan, karena ia ditodong oleh seseorang yang dulu Gin kira pernah dia bunuh.

Si detektif SMU brengsek itu. Tentu saja.

Gin melihat si Fujitani Akane, agen baru itu. Jodie Starling. James Black. Dan beberapa orang yang tidak ia lihat di _database_ yang sudah di _hack_ itu. Mereka semua mengacungkan senjata yang bisa kapan saja meletus.

Jadi mereka terperangkap.

Untunglah, ia belum menyuruh Chianti dan Korn untuk naik ke atas. Mereka masih menunggu perintah di bawah.

Gin menembak jendela di belakangnya dengan cepat, menarik Vodka untuk lompat dari jendela itu. Dengan cepat, Gin mengikat tali di kunci jendela itu, dan berpegangan pada tali itu dengan Vodka di tangannya. Vodka, menembaki jendela di ruangan lantai 3. Seketika, Gin dan Vodka melompat ke dalam ruangan itu dan berlari menuju pelataran parkir.

Vermouth sudah di balik setir. Gin dan Vodka melompat ke dalam mobil. Vermouth menekan pedal gas, dan mobil melesat dengan cepat, diikuti sebuah Viper hitam di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Vermouth. Suaranya meninggi.

"Mereka menjebak kita," ujar Gin. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia terjebak! Yang benar saja!

Dan orang yang ia kira telah mati di tangannya, ternyata masih hidup! Itu adalah kesalahan yang sangat-sangat fatal!

Namun kesalahan itu masih bisa di koreksi.

Dengan cara membunuh Kudou Shinichi. Lagi.

* * *

><p>"Kita gagal lagi…" ujar Ran. Ia menurunkan pistolnya. "Berapa lama lagi kita akan bermain petak umpet dengan mereka…"<p>

"Tidak sepenuhnya gagal, kok," ujar Shinichi, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berjongkok di dekat jendela.

"Hm? Maksudnya?" tanya Dhan.

Lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang di genggang Shinichi. Sehelai rambut berwarna perak.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Ini dia!<strong>

**Gw gabisa bales review dulu ya. Kenapa? Gw lagi deadline tugas. Ini aja gue sempet-sempetin update karena ada beberapa orang di twitter nanyain kelanjutan ini fic... merasa nista deh gue. Maaf ya karena lamaaa u,u**

**Keberatan untuk review?**


	16. I guess

**Detective Conan only belong to Aoyama Gosho…**

* * *

><p>"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi sambil menunduk. Dia menatap ke layar komputer dan menumpukan berat badannya di satu tangan di sandaran kursi hitam yang empuk.<p>

"E… eh…" seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus dan berkacamata yang duduk di atas kursi hitam itu berkata gugup, wajahnya merah. _Ya ampun, orang ini tampan sekali!_ batin wanita itu. "Da… dari hasil penelitian lab, pemilik rambut ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki, berumur sekitar 28-32 tahun, golongan darahnya A. Kami juga sudah meneliti suaranya… dan... kami mendapatkan data soal tinggi badan, berat, dan ciri fisik lainnya. Um, sa… sayangnya, eh, DNA dan datanya tidak cocok dengan satupun data yang ada di FBI… jadi kupikir… dia bukan orang sembarangan karena kami tidak mempunya satupun informasi… tunggu sebentar…" wanita itu mengklik sebuah ikon pada layar dan muncul biodata seseorang. _Background_-nya hitam, dengan foto laki-laki berumur 40-an. Dan sebuah berita dari koran ternama di Amerika.

"Siapa… itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"DNA-nya… cocok dengan dia…" wanita itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Sepertinya pemilik rambut yang kau berikan pada kami adalah anak dari orang ini… karena orang ini jelas-jelas sudah tertembak mati oleh FBI. Kami masih memiliki data tentangnya."

Shinichi membaca cepat informasi yang ada di layar. "Kato Kichida?" Shinichi mengucapkan nama tersebut dengan nada tinggi, heran. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya."

Wanita berambut hitam lurus itu menjawab. "A… aku juga belum masuk ke FBI sewaktu penangkapan orang ini… namun Kato Kichida ditangkap oleh FBI 18 tahun lalu atas kasus penyeludupan narkoba besar-besaran. Umm… ia memang mempunyai istri dan anak, namun seingatku, istrinya bunuh diri, juga anaknya…"

"Kalau dia bunuh diri, kenapa bisa anaknya ada di Organisasi Hitam sekarang? Anggota elite, pula," desak Shinichi. Wajah wanita itu memerah, ia menggeleng-geleng. Ia meng-_scroll mouse_-nya untuk mendapat informasi lebih banyak lagi.

"A, aku tidak tahu…"

"Mungkin anak itu selamat," ujar James dari belakang. Shinichi terperanjat. _Sialan, mengagetkan saja,_ batinnya. "Mungkin saja sebenarnya anak itu tidak mati, mungkin hanya istrinya saja yang tewas. Kami baru tahu informasi bahwa Kato Kichida mempunyai anak dan istri kira-kira 5 tahun setelah kematiannya. Ketika kami menyelidikinya lewat orang-orang sekitar rumah Kato Kichida, mereka bilang istrinya membakar diri bersama anak plus rumah mereka. Jadi kasus dianggap selesai." James menyipitkan mata, menatap layar itu seakan bisa menembusnya.

"Jadi, Gin adalah anak dari gembong narkoba yang terbesar di dunia saat itu?" tanya Jodie. Ia datang bersama Ran yang membawa cangkir-cangkir kopi di atas nampan. Shinichi menyambarnya sambil memeletkan lidah. Ran tertawa kecil dan menawarkan kopi kepada si wanita berambut hitam.

Shinichi meniup kopinya sambil berpikir. Informasi soal Gin yang merupakan anak dari penyeludup narkoba yang tewas 18 tahun yang lalu adalah info yang menarik. Anak penjahat menjadi penjahat… dramatis sekali. Sang bapak adalah gembong narkoba, keturunannya pembunuh sadis. Shinichi tidak membayang kalau misalnya —misalnya, lho— Gin punya anak. Jangan-jangan anak itu akan menjadi penyeludup narkoba yang membantai semua kliennya plus merampok bank. Benar-benar skenario yang cukup bagus. _Tunggu, memangnya ada cewek yang mau sama orang psikopat begitu?_ batinnya sambil menegak kopinya. Ia memeletkan lidah. _Brengsek, panas banget,_ pikirnya.

Shinichi merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya. Ia menoleh. Ran menatapnya, dengan pandangan yang lucu. Sulit Shinichi menjelaskannya… pandangan takut… khawatir?

"Shinichi, kau belum tidur dari kemarin…" Ran menarik tangan detektif itu. "Tidurlah," bisik Ran pelan.

Wajah Shinichi memerah. Ia ingin menjawab tetapi tenggorokannya terasa lecet karena kopi panas tadi. Ia merasa diperhatikan oleh gadis karatenya —gadisnya! Bahkan menjurus ke hal-hal yang bersangkut paut dengan cinta pun belum— yang malang ini. Malang karena ikut merasakan bahaya sepertinya.

"Aku tidak ngantuk karena minum kopimu. Pahit banget, nih," kilah Shinichi. Ran menggeram.

"Ah, Bu Jodie, tadi Shinichi bilang kalau ia mengantuk. Bolehkah kalau aku dan Shinichi ke kamar sekarang?" tanya Ran dengan nada polos. Wajah Shinichi memerah lagi. Ran mengucapkan kata 'kamar' seakan-akan mereka tidur sekamar.

Ugh. Dia mau sekali. Mau sekali kalau sekamar dengan Ran, maksudnya.

"Pergilah, kau butuh istirahat, Kudou," jawab Jodie. Ran tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menarik tangan cowok keras kepala itu. Shinichi mendengus, memutar bola matanya. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju lift, kamarnya ada di lantai 10.

Ran memeluk tangan kiri Shinichi. Wajah Shinichi menghangat melihatnya. Apalagi ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal… pipinya bersemu merah.

_Jangan mesum, bodoh!_ teriak Shinichi dalam hati. Padahal sebenarnya, ia juga menikmatinya sih… "Memangnya kau harus memegangi tanganku, ya?" tanya Shinichi sambil menunjuk lengannya yang digamit dengan lembut oleh Ran.

"Oh…" refleks, Ran melepas tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menaruh tangannya di samping tubuh, malu.

Suasana canggung jadi terasa di udara. Shinichi menghela napas sebal. Tadi 'kan, maksudnya bukan seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak mau dikira mesum, kok. Padahal memang sudah mesum sih, tapi tidak mengapa 'kan kalau dia tidak ingin dianggap lebih mesum lagi?

Pintu lift terbuka. Shinichi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan cepat menyambar telapak tangan Ran yang dingin.

Ran tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka Shinichi akan memegang tangannya… wajahnya merah lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah wajah detektif itu. Shinichi tak kalah merahnya dengannya.

"Ta… tadi kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menyentuhmu…" gumam Ran. Shinichi mendengus.

"Bukan itu maksudku," ujar Shinichi, memperat genggamannya. Hangat dari tubuh Shinichi menjalar menuju tubuh Ran. Membuat tubuh gadis itu menghangat. Begitu pula dengan hatinya.

Sungguh, Ran ingin selamanya seperti ini. Bersama orang yang kita cintai… Ran menyejajarkan diri di samping Shinichi.

Lalu terdengar bunyi perut keroncongan.

Ran melirik teman masa kecilnya itu. Yang dilirik hanya cengengesan.

"Kau belum makan, ya?" tebak Ran galak. Shinichi mengangguk sambil nyengir, merasa malu. Ran menghela napas. Sudah bagus suasananya seperti tadi, malah dihancurkan dengan suara keroncongan itu!

"Ya sudah, aku buatkan makanan dulu!" ujar Ran sambil membuka pintu. Setelah menutup pintu, ia segera bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Shinichi hanya mengekor, duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan Ran memotong-motong sayuran, entah apa itu. Shinichi hanya menikmati momen itu saja. Rasanya lelah sekali ketika dalam beberapa minggu ini ia selalu waspada dengan ancaman kematian. Sekali-kali ia sangat ingin rileks bersama orang yang dia suka… begitulah.

Ia jarang bersama Ran dengan situasi seperti ini. Selalu ada orang lain, atau suasananya tidak enak. Jadi lebih baik, ia menikmati momen ini lama-lama. Siapa tahu ia tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi… Shinichi menepis pikiran itu cepat, secepat kedatangannya.

"Sudah jadi!" Ran berkata dengan nada riang luar biasa. Shinichi terperanjat. Ia jadi merasa malu sendiri. Padahal 'kan dia hanya melamun, kenapa harus malu?

Ran meletakkan piring berisi tempura dan sausnya, beserta sayuran. Ran lalu sibuk lagi mengambilkan Shinichi nasi dan air putih. Shinichi hanya melongo melihat cewek itu bolak-balik ruangan dengan cepat.

"Tarah! Nah, sekarang makan!" ujar Ran. Ia menarik kursi di seberang Shinichi dan menduduki kursi itu. Ia menatap Shinichi sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi Shinichi hanya bengong, menatap makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Kok diam sih?" tanya Ran.

Shinichi mendengus. "Oke, oke…" ia mengambil sepotong tempura dan menjilatnya sedikit. Lalu wajahya tampak seperti berpikir. Kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk, mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Kau! Jorok!" seru Ran. "Kenapa harus dijilat dulu, sih?"

"Takutnya tidak enak…" Shinichi terkekeh mendengar leluconnya. Ran cemberut, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan memperhatikan Shinichi tanpa sepengetahuan cowok itu.

"Selamat makan…" bisik Shinichi pelan, lalu mulai makan dengan lahap. Ran tersenyum. Cowok itu bertingkah seperti tidak makan bertahun-tahun saja. Ran menopangkan dagu pada dua tangannya, sikunya di meja. Sekarang ia benar-benar memperhatikan Shinichi secara terang-terangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shinichi selesai. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan _tissue_, lalu balik menatap Ran. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. "Ngapain lihat-lihat? Naksir?"

Ran tersentak. Ia cemberut lagi. _Dasar cowok tidak peka!_ pikir Ran sebal. Ia hendak mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi lagi.

Namun Shinichi keburu menahan tangannya.

Ran terhenti. Ia melihat wajah Shinichi memerah, mata cowok itu menatapnya dengan saksama. Ran merasakan wajahnya ikut memanas, namun ia hanya diam saja. Ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman cowok itu. Ran menghitung dalam hati. Mereka ada pada posisi itu selama beberapa menit.

"Ran…" Shinichi berbisik. Suaranya begitu pelan. Mungkin Ran takkan bisa mendengarnya bila ada suara lain di ruangan itu. Namun dapur begitu sepi. Yang terdengar hanya desah napasnya dan Shinichi, suara di detektif SMA, juga debar jantungnya yang begitu jelas di telinga.

"A… apa?" tanya Ran, mengisi kesunyian. Keheningan di ruangan itu adalah keheningan yang membuat Ran berdebar. Debar yang menyenangkan. Shinichi mengelus tangan Ran dengan ibu jarinya. Ran menggenggam balik tangan Shinichi, dengan maksud bahwa ia tidak ingin melepaskan cowok itu.

"Sebenarnya… aku…" Shinichi melirik ke arah kanan. Ran mengikuti arah pandangnya, namun tidak melihat apapun. Akhirnya Ran menatap mata Shinichi lagi. Si detektif nampaknya sedang gelisah… tapi Ran sendiri tidak tahu karena apa.

Tetapi ia memilki sebuah dugaan di benaknya. Dugaan yang kalau benar-benar terjadi… bisa-bisa ia terbang menembus langit ke tujuh.

_Oke, itu berlebihan,_ pikir Ran. Namun ia benar-benar merasa seperti itu, kok.

"Ya?" tanya Ran lagi.

Shinichi menarik napas. "Aku…"

Ran merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik.

"Aku…"

Pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka. Dengan cepat, Ran melepas genggamannya, begitu pula Shinichi. Lalu Ran melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam dapur. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang stroberi melongokkan kepalanya dengan tampang malas-malasan.

"Oh, aku mengganggu, ya? Maaf deh!"

Shiho hendak menutup pintu, namun Ran keburu memotongnya. "Masuk saja, Miyano-san. Aku mau membersihkan peralatan makan Shinichi, kok," ujar Ran. Gadis itu berdiri dan mengangkati piring. Shiho membantunya, lalu Ran mulai mencuci piring. Shiho mengambil makanan di kulkas dan berjalan keluar.

Tetapi sebelum keluar, wanita itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat amarah Shinichi menggelegak.

"Boo-doh" Shiho mengucapkannya pelan, lalu terkikik sendiri.

"Brengsek!" umpat Shinichi, sedangkan Shiho keburu membanting pintu di depan wajah cowok itu.

* * *

><p>DOR!<p>

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

CRING! CRING! CRING! CRING!

Shinichi menghabiskan seluruh peluru di pistol yang di pegangnya. Ia sedang berlatih menembak. Agak sadis juga, karena selongsong peluru bertebar di lantai dengan jumlah tak terhitung. Lumayan lah, tembakannya 95% tepat sasaran. Shinichi mengisi pelurunya lagi dan menembak sesuka hati. Sampai ia merasa kesalnya sudah habis. Ia memasukkan pistol itu ke sakunya. Sehabis itu, ia mengambil beberapa amunisi. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menembak lagi.

Sudah 3 jam Shinichi disana. Tadi ia disuruh Dhan untuk berlatih. Lagipula, sekalian melampiaskan kekesalannya karena ia gagal bicara pada Ran — lagi. _Shiho memang brengsek,_ pikirnya, memasukkan peluru ke pistol-nya. Ia memasang pelindung mata dan penutup telinga dan mulai menembak lagi.

Shinichi teringat kalau ia sudah gagal untuk kesekian kalinya menyatakan cinta.

DOR!

Tidak tepat sasaran.

Shinichi mendecih. Ia berusaha konsentrasi. Namun sekarang ia malah memikirkan keselamatan orang-orang sekitarnya.

DOR!

15 cm di sebelah kepala target.

Shinichi menarik napas, berusaha tenang. Tapi dia malah teringat detektif bermata wanita yang ia temui dulu sekali, di kantor detektif Kogoro*. Ia tertawa.

DOR! Meleset lagi.

Kemarahan cowok itu memuncak. Ia menembaki papan target sampai pelurunya habis cepat-cepat. Tidak ada yang tepat sasaran.

"Hei, hei…" sebuah suara bass muncul dari belakang. Shinichi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Lalu ia merasakan lengannya dipaksa turun oleh sebuah tangan. Kesal, Shinichi membuka pelindung mata dan penutup telinganya, merengut.

"Apa sih!" teriaknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" balas Dhan. "Kau ini ada dendam apa sama kami? Mau menghabiskan peluru berapa ratus, sih? Sudah, sana!" usir Dhan sambil mendorong cowok itu pergi.

"Aku 'kan mau latihan!" sela Shinichi.

"Kau lihat saja hasil perbuatanmu sendiri!" tukas Dhan sambil memasang penutup matanya.

Shinichi merengut, lalu melihat ke belakang. Ia terperanjat sendiri.

Seorang wanita yang agak tua dan gemuk dengan penutup telinga berjongkok dan memunguti selongsong peluru yang ada di lantai. Ia gemetaran, jelas sekali terlihat ketakutan. Wanita itu melirik Shinichi sekilas, bergidik, kemudian memunguti selongsong peluru lagi. Tidak sulit menebak apa —tepatnya, _siapa_— yang wanita itu takuti.

Shinichi jadi salah tingkah. Apalagi selongsong yang dipungut wanita itu tidak sedikit. Banyak sekali. Dan dilihat dari cara wanita itu memandangnya, itu berarti ia menembak dengan aura gelap dan terlihat menyeramkan.

Dhan mulai menembak. _Lama-lama gendang telingaku pecah kalau ada disini terus, _pikir Shinichi. Dengan perasaan kesal, ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di koridor, Shinichi bertemu beberapa anggota FBI. Sebagian ia kenal, sebagian tidak. Shinichi memasang senyum aku-baik-baik-saja-apa-kabar-kalian pada mereka. Suasana hatinya tidak membaik. Ketika tidak ada orang di koridor, ekspresi cowok itu seperti ingin makan orang. Untung tidak ada yang melihat.

Shinichi memencet tombol lift berkali-kali, walaupun ia tahu liftnya tidak akan lebih cepat datang. Ia malas naik tangga — sekarang mereka sudah pindah ke sebuah gedung dengan 10 lantai. Lantai teratas, terdapat 20 kamar yang digunakan anggota FBI dan dirinya. Sedangkan yang lain digunakan untuk ruang olahraga, latihan menembak, administrasi, pengamanan, ruang komputer (alias _database _FBI, namun mereka menyebutnya begitu), lab forensic, dan lainnya. Shinichi belum keliling gedung ini lebih jauh, ia hanya tahu beberapa ruangan saja.

Pintu lift terbuka. Shinichi melangkah masuk, menutup pintu lift. Wajahnya sok. Shinichi bersandar pada dinding lift, menyilangkan kaki dan menunduk.

TING!

Shinichi melompat keluar lift. Lalu ia merasa bodoh sendiri. Kenapa dia melompat-lompat?

Shinichi berjalan santai ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia agak malas — bagaimana kalau ia bertemu si Shiho sialan itu? Atau… kalau bertemu Ran? Kejadian tadi masih belum bisa ia singkirkan dari benaknya, rasanya begitu memalukan…

Masalahnya tidak ada tempat lagi yang bisa ia singgahi. Sepagian tadi ia sudah di ruang komputer, ia tidak merasa lapar untuk turun ke kafeteria, buku-buku di perpustakaan kebanyakan sudah dia baca, sisanya teenlit cewek yang menyentuhnya pun Shinichi tak mau. Ia juga sudah ke lab forensik tadi, tak ada yang bisa ia lihat. Mau latihan menembak malah diusir oleh hantu. Fisik? Dia sudah cukup lelah sehabis misi kemarin.

Shinichi membuka pintu. Sepi. Yang terlihat dari sini adalah sebuah sofa cokelat besar dan 2 cokelat kecil, televisi 21 inch, lampu, lukisan besar, meja kaca, laci, rak buku, dan beberapa pintu. Salah satu pintunya adalah pintu kamar Shinichi. Si detektif SMU menyeberangi ruangan buru-buru, membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Shinichi mendengus, melempar diri ke kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit yang putih bersih.

Entah kapan semua hal ini selesai. Jelas, ia tidak pernah menikmati setiap bagiannya — sebenarnya, sejak tubuhnya mengecil pertama kali.

Tidak, ia tidak menyesal karena hal ini ia jadi mengenal beberapa orang, memecahkan beberapa kasus (kegiatan yang paling Shinichi sukai), lebih dekat dengan Ran… tapi ia tidak suka situasi berbahaya. Kalau ini semua tentang dirinya sih tidak masalah. Lain ceritanya kalau menyangkut semua orang di sekitarnya. Seakan-akan ia titik noda hitam yang meracuni segentong cairang bening.

Shinichi mendesah. Hal ini tidak pernah berhenti pikirkan.

_Setidaknya aku tambah keren_, pikirnya iseng, kemudian menutup mata.

* * *

><p>Di koridor lain di gedung itu, suasana begitu sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru pendingin ruangan. Jika tidak memperhatikan dengan baik, orang akan mengira koridor itu kosong.<p>

Namun, seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang bergelombang bersandar pada dinding dengan _wallpaper _hijau tua. Di sebelahnya terdapat pintu dengan papan : SECURITY ROOM. Ia mengenakan kaus kuning gombrong, celana putih panjang ketat dan _heels_ putih 7 cm. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Salah satunya menggenggam ponsel _flip_ berwarna _pink_ cerah. Wajahnya cantik dan menyenangkan. Namun ekspresinya begitu sedih. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sambil menahan air mata.

_Yukiko,_

_ Anakmu dan pacarnya dalam bahaya. Peringatkan mereka._

_ Sharon._

Sharon masih hidup? Lalu siapa orang yang ada di dalam peti mati itu? Yukiko tidak mau percaya. Sangatlah tidak lucu kalau seorang hantu mengirimkan e-mail kepadanya! Suami dan anaknya adalah detektif, mana mungkin ia percaya takhayul seperti itu?

Yukiko mengingat-ingat. Mungkin ada Sharon lain yang dikenalnya? Dari kemarin ia berusaha mencari Sharon yang lain, sayang Yukiko tidak menemukannya. Sharon yang ia tahu hanya Sharon yang itu.

Tunggu. Bagaimana Sharon tahu bahwa anaknya terlibat bahaya?

_Sharon bergabung dengan organisasi itu_.

Yukiko menggelengkan kepala. Lalu ia berdiri tegak. Tidak. Sharon bukan penjahat. Dari dulu, Sharon adalah teman baiknya. Teman baiknya jelas bukan penjahat. Sharon bukan penjahat….

Benarkah?

Merasa marah pada diri sendiri, Yukiko menghentakkan kaki menuju lift. Memperingati Shinichi dan pacarnya —dalam hal ini, Yukiko mengasumsikan Ran— bahwa mereka dalam bahaya? Yukiko sudah tahu! Bukankah dia sudah menyuruh 2 anak keras kepala itu mundur? Tak satupun dari mereka mendengarkannya. Mereka bilang bahwa mereka aman. Mereka ada di bawah pengawasan FBI dan segalanya, tapi Yukiko tahu persis mereka tetap terancam.

Kira-kira siapa Sharon yang mengirimi email aneh ini?

* * *

><p>"Kudou Shinichi masih hidup?" Vermouth berkata dengan suara tinggi. Rokok yang ia pegang terjatuh.<p>

Vermouth, Gin, Vodka, Chianti dan Korn berkumpul di tempat latihan Chianti dan Korn menembak. Gin bersandar pada pembatas yang terbuat dari kaca, tempat dimana Chianti biasa membidik melalui sniper kesayangannya.

"Ya. Kudou Shinichi masih hidup. Kau kenal dia, Vermouth?" tanya Gin dingin.

Vermouth mengerjapkan mata, mengambil rokoknya yang baru dan menggeleng. Gin menatap wanita itu tajam. Namun, bukan tiada artinya Vermouth mengarungi dunia artis selama belasan tahun. Ia mampu menutupi kekagetannya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau bercanda. Bocah itu tahu keberadaan kita? Dan dia berpihak pada FBI?" Vermouth mengangkat bahunya, sok tidak peduli. "Bagaimana kalau orang itu tahu?"

"Itu yang kupikirkan," sambar Gin. "Yang jelas kita harus membunuhnya sebelum orang itu tahu."

"Kita?" ujar Chianti, matanya terbelalak. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, bibirnya mencebik ke bawah. "Kau bercanda, Gin? Kami bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Kudou Shinichi! Mengapa kau membawa-bawa kami juga?"

"Aku meminta bantuan," kata Gin. Walaupun ia berkata meminta bantuan, jelas itu maksudnya adalah perintah. Posisi Gin ada di atas Chianti. Perempuan itu tak bisa menolak, namun ia menggeram marah.

"Kapan kita akan membunuhnya?" tanya Korn. "Mungkin aku…" Korn tenggelam dalam gumamannya sendiri. Gin menoleh kepada lelaki itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku ingin menyusun rencana."

"Tapi bagaimana kita menemukan bocah itu, Kak?" Vodka menghisap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu menginjaknya di lantai. "Kita tidak tahu dimana lokasinya. Dan, kupikir akan sulit untuk memancing anak itu bila ia ada di dalam perlindungan FBI."

Sementara _partner in crime _-nya mulai membicarakan cara-cara untuk memancing Kudou Shinichi keluar, Vermouth melamun. Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Kudou Shinichi terekspos sudah. Tinggal menunggu waktu ketika perang antara FBI dan mereka pecah. Benar-benar membuatnya muak. Tak bisakah ia menjadi orang baik, sekali saja? Ia betul-betul ingin menyelamatkan Kudou Shinichi dan sang malaikat, Mouri Ran!

Vermouth memutar otak. Dia tidak bodoh. Ia harus menemukan cara untuk membuat dua anak itu mundur dari misi ini.

Namun bisakah? Meski ia sudah memperingatkan Yukiko, ia tahu persis Kudou Shinichi akan terbakar rasa ingin tahu dan nalurinya sebagai detektifnya. Mouri Ran tentu saja akan mengikuti cowok itu. Lagipula, hatinya yang baik pasti ingin menghentikan organisasi jahat yang menyebabkan banyak orang menderita tanpa gadis itu sadari.

_Jadi aku termasuk ke organisasi jahat yang ingin gadis itu musnahkan?_ Vermouth berpikir, sarkastik. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, tidak repot-repot berusaha mendengarkan percakapan itu.

Sementara Gin berbicara, pria itu memperhatikan Vermouth diam-diam. Gin mencurigai bahwa Vermouth sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Kudou Shinichi masih hidup. Akan tetapi, kata-kata Chianti terngiang di otaknya. Mana mungkin Vermouth mengenal detektif SMU yang sombong — mentang-mentang ia dielu-elukan publik?

Seharusnya Gin percaya. Orang itu saja percaya pada Vermouth, mengapa ia tidak? Bagaimanapun juga, intuisi kejahatannya bekerja. Gin yakin betul Vermouth menyembunyikan sesuatu. Walau ia tak bisa menebaknya sekarang, Gin yakin dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, sebentar lagi hal yang wanita sembunyikan itu akan terkuak. Dia orang cerdas. Dia tahu segalanya.

Gin kembali memusatkan konsentrasi ke perencanaan pembunuhan Kudou Shinichi.

Tanpa mengetahui Vermouth menyadari tatapan Gin padanya — yang sekilas, tapi tajam dan berbahaya.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi?"<p>

Sebuah suara teredam membangunkan Shinichi dari tidurnya yang gelisah. Shinichi langsung terbangun, waspada. Ia meraba-raba senjata tajam yang ia simpan di laci…

"Shinichi?" kata Ran. "Sudah jam 9. Kau sudah makan malam, belum?"

_Cuma Ran,_ pikir Shinichi. _Aku tidak lapar,_ batinnya lagi, meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ia masih malu bertemu Ran.

Namun perutnya keroncongan berbunyi.

Shinichi berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya ia lapar sekali. Pasti tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak kalau ia tidak menigisi perut dengan apapun. Ia melompat dari kasur dan membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Ran dengan tangan hendak mengetuk dadanya, terhenti.

Sadarlah Shinichi. Ran ingin mengetuk pintu lagi tetapi pintu sudah dibuka olehnya.

"Ehm… hai," sapa Shinichi canggung. Ia merasa panas menjalar ke pipinya. Shinichi merutuk dalam hati. Mengapa dia jadi cowok memalukan begini? Katakan saja dia naksir Ran, lalu Ran menjawab ya, lalu mereka berpelukan, lalu mereka berciuman, _happy end_!

"Makan," Ran berkata dengan suara galak. Ada nada memerintah di dalamnya. "Aku sudah masak. Ayo makaaan!"

Shinichi ikut saja ketika si cewek karate menariknya ke dapur. Harum masakan tercium. Shinichi merasa tambah lapar.

Di meja makan, ada makanan lengkap. Asap masih mengepul, tanda makanan baru matang. Tidak ada orang disana, hanya mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Shinichi merasa ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus.

"Kenapa sepi?" tanya Shinichi. Ran menoleh.

"Miyano-san menginap di lab, katanya dia sedang membuat sesuatu bersama ilmuwan yang lain. Aku takut untuk sendirian di dapur, jadi…" Ran menggantunkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Jadi aku disini hanya untuk pelarian?" goda Shinichi. "Kau tidak ikhlas mengajakku makan?"

"Bu… bukan begitu!" Ran cemberut. Shinichi menyeringai lebar. "A… aku 'kan tidak mau kau sakit atau apapun… makanya aku mengajakmu makan!"

"Percaya, percaya…" Shinichi mengacak-acak rambut Ran. Ran tambah cemberut. Dia 'kan bukan anak kecil, kenapa rambutnya diacak-acak seperti anak SD?

Shinichi menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Ran duduk juga di hadapan Shinichi. Shinichi mengkerutkan muka dengan tampang curiga.

"Tidak ada racunnya, 'kan?" tanya Shinichi. Secepat kilat ia dilempar _tissue_ oleh Ran.

"Kuambilkan deh, nasinya," Ran mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk Shinichi dan dirinya sendiri.

Shinichi merasa tolol. Mengapa dia tadi merasa malu bertemu Ran? Padahal, seperti yang dia tahu, Ran selalu mampu membuatnya nyaman. Situasinya akan mengalir begitu saja bersama cewek itu. Tidak ada kata canggung dalam hubungan mereka. Sudah berapa belas tahun mereka saling kenal? Sekarang Shinichi merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat makan," Shinichi berujar datar, lalu makan lahap sekali.

Ran melihat cowok itu sambil tersenyum. _Dasar,_ batinnya. Mengapa cowok selalu makan selahap itu?

Baru ¾ porsi dimakan Shinichi, tiba-tiba ia merasa paru-parunya disumbat. Rasanya sulit sekali bernapas. Ia juga merasa dibakar… dibakar dari dalam tubuhnya… padahal tadi ruangan ini dingin sekali….

Shinichi kenal betul sensasi ini. Ketika ia akan menyusut, atau membesar, seperti ini sakitnya. Tulangnya seakan meleleh, jantungnya mau meledak… Shinichi menggenggam sumpit sambil memegang dadanya.

"Shinichi?" samar-samar cowok itu mendengar Ran memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir. Sungguh Shinichi ingin menjawab tetapi yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah erangan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak meronta-ronta. Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ekspresi heran bercampur ketakutan Ran.

Ran menyambar tangan Shinichi. Ia berjengit ketika menyentuh tangan cowok itu. Panas, seperti habis dibakar di kompor. Cowok itu mengerang kesakitan, keringat muncul dari dahinya. Ran panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apakah makanannya beracun? Bukankah ia sudah memakannya juga sebagian? Kalau memang makanan itu berbahaya, mengapa sekarang ia baik-baik saja? Ran berdiri, menghampiri Shinichi. Kaus cowok itu sudah basah kuyup.

"Shinichi?" panggilnya lagi. Ran meraba kening cowok itu. Panas. Ia menahan tubuh Shinichi ketika si detektif ingin jatuh ke depan.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Shinichi berteriak, keras sekali.

Ran kaget ketika tubuh Shinichi terkulai begitu saja ke lengannya.

* * *

><p>Shinichi membuka mata.<p>

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah panas. Panas yang masih membakar. Tapi, panas itu membakar dari dalam tubuhnya, bukan dari luar. Ketika matanya terbuka sempurna, maniknya langsung berair. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik. Shinichi merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di kening, lengan, betis, dan telapak kakinya. Setidaknya cukup membuat dingin… tapi tidak mampu menahan semua panas sialan ini.

"Kau terbangun ya? Maaf." Sebuah suara halus menyapanya. Halus, tapi parau. Pertanda orang itu belum minum atau kurang tidur.

Shinichi menoleh. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Akan tetapi, suara itu begitu memikatnya.

"Ran?" Shinichi berkata. Ia berusaha membersihkan tenggorokannya, perih. Suaranya lebih parau dari Ran.

"Kau masih sakit?" Ran berusaha menutupi nada cemasnya, walaupun matanya tak bisa membohongi si detektif. "Yang mana yang sakit? daritadi kau mengigau terus, suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali. Aku berusaha untuk memberimu obat… tapi nampaknya ini bukan demam biasa. Jadi aku tanya Miyano-san. Sayang proyeknya masih belum selesai, beberapa jam lagi dia akan kesini," tutur Ran. ia mengambil handuk yang ia balurkan ke beberapa bagian tubuh Shinichi sesuai saran Shiho. Ia menyelupkan kain-kain itu ke air lagi.

Shinichi menangkap tangan Ran yang hendak mengaruh handuk di keningnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ran bertanya.

"Ngngng…" Shinichi berusaha mendiagnosa apa saja yang ia derita. "Kepalaku seperti dihantam… tenggorokanku sakit… jantungku mau meledak… tulangku seakan meleleh…"

"Kau... akan kembali jadi Conan lagi?" tanya Ran. Shinichi menggeleng sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak, tidak, ini sudah beberapa minggu. Shiho sudah bersani menjamin tubuhku takkan menyusut lagi," tutur Shinichi. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya.

"Di… kamarmu?" Ran menjawab dengan nada bertanya, bingung.

"Seharusnya," Shinichi berkata dengan nada yang menyeramkan. "Kalau ada seorang lelaki dan wanita dalam satu kamar… seharusnya… terjadi sesuatu, lho."

Shinichi berusaha bangkit. Ran berusaha menahannya, tapi cowok itu keras kepala. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ran sekarang.

"Maaf…" Ran baru mengerti maksud si detektif dodol itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikan moral atau semacamnya…"

"Permintaan maaf tidak diterima."

"Diterima saja deh, biar cepat."

"Kalau aku maunya lama, bagaimana?"

"Biar cepat bagaimana?"

"_Let me think_," Shinichi mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Hm… kalau di drama yang suka kau tonton, seharusnya kau mencium aku sekarang. Penonton pasti suka adegan itu… hmmbbphh!" Shinichi tidak bisa bicara lagi karena wajahnya dijejalkan handuk basah oleh Ran.

"Puah! Kau mau aku mati, ya?" Shinichi menggerutu kesal setelah ia bebas dari handuk-handuk itu.

"Mesum!" Ran memeletkan lidahnya. "Memangnya ini drama, apa? Ini kehidupan nyata, tahu!"

Shinichi tertawa. "Mesum begini aku memiliki banyak penggemar, lho," kata cowok itu yang mendapat sambutan lemparan handuk dari Ran.

"Hm… kalau kau tidak menciumku, ceritanya jadi gak seru!" goda Shinichi lagi.

Lalu dia terdiam.

Tentu saja. Ran mengunci bibirnya, pelan. Tadinya niat cewek itu hanya akan mencium cowok itu sebentar, tetapi Shinichi keburu menarik pinggangnya dan menyambut ciuman itu. Sebenarnya agak antusias karena Shinichi frustasi juga tidak bisa menyalurkan perasaannya pada Ran… untuk beberapa bulan. Beberapa bulan yang benar-benar menyadarkannya kalau ia memang mencintai Ran.

Ran kaget melihat reaksi Shinichi, walau senang juga. Darah mengalir deras ke pipinya. Ia hanya diam mengikuti gerakan cowok itu, sementara Shinichi memeluk dan menciumnya lagi. Panas dari lengan Shinichi yang memeluknya memancar. Panas yang tiba-tiba malah membuat Ran merasa nyaman.

Ketika mereka berpisah, Shinichi menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ran. Sekarang Ran benar-benar merasakan panas tubuh cowok itu.

"Shinichi… tubuhmu panas sekali…" Ran benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Shinichi kolaps?

Bahkan Shinichi bisa mendengar desah napas Ran. ia juga merasakan embusan napasnya yang panas.

"Dengar," kata Shinichi —sebenarnya tidak perlu. Ran sudah memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Shinichi— "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Oke?"

Wajah Ran memerah. "Klise," balasnya.

"Aku serius," Shinichi mulai merasakan kepalanya sakit lagi. Dia mengeluarkan semua kata-kata-kotor-tak-berpendidikan dalam hatinya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa romantis sekali saja? "Ran… aku cinta padamu… aku…"

Ran tak bisa mendengar kata-kata lanjutan Shinichi. Cowok itu terjatuh ke bahunya, pingsan lagi.

"Bodoh," Ran mengetuk kening Shinichi, membaringkannya ke ranjang.

* * *

><p>Miyano Shiho betul-betul datang 3 jam kemudian. Ran sudah tertidur di tepi ranjang Shinichi (dia mengambil kursi dari dapur). Ia terbangun mendengar Shiho masuk ke kamar Shinichi.<p>

"Miyano-san," ia langsung berdiri. Shiho mengangkat alis.

"Ada apa dengan si sialan ini?" tanyanya sinis.

Ran tersenyum letih. "Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali. Ia bilang kepala dan tenggorokannya sakit… dan…" Ran ragu mengucapkannya. Mana ada tulang meleleh? Jantung meledak?

"Apakah ia bilang dadanya seakan mau meledak?" cecar Shiho. "Tulang meleleh? Atau semacamnya?"

Ran terperangah. "Ya, Shinichi bilang begitu. Kenapa…"

Sebelum Ran menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shiho sudah bergerak. Ia memeriksa bola mata Shinichi, denyut nadi, tekanan darah, gula darah, dan semacamnya. Ran bingung bagaimana Shiho bisa membawa peralatan medis sebanyak itu di tas yang tidak terlalu besar. _Aku harus membiasakan hal-hal aneh di sekitarku sekarang_, batin Ran.

"Miyano-san?" panggil Ran ketika si ilmuwan tidak bergerak.

Wajah Shiho penuh horror. Ran merasa ada berita buruk.

"Sepertinya… Ran-san, racun APTX 4869 masih bersisa pada tubuhnya. Ini tidak akan mengecilkan tubuhnya, tapi dalam jangka waktu tertentu —aku tidak tahu tepatnya— ia akan mengalami gejala ini…"

"Lalu?" Ran berkata tidak sabar.

"Ini akan sulit. Soal misinya… hal yang ia akan lakukan sudah cukup berbahaya… juga…"

Ran menelan Shiho benar-benar buruk. Cewek berambut pendek itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau begini terus, dia bisa mati."

* * *

><p><strong>Hoho, akhirnya saya nge-post juga ya.<strong>

** Baca **_**review-review**_**nya jadi gak enak sama pembaca, sama yang nunggu fic sialan ini. Makin lama makin sarkastik gitu. **_**Sorry, **_**lho. Gak bermaksud mengecewakan penggemar… okeh, gw mulai ngaco.**

** BTW, selama nulis chapter ini, gw gak dapet **_**feel**_** humor sama sekali. Kenapa yah? Mungkin karena suasana hati lagi kurang bagus? Kok pas gw baca ulang fic ini… kayak novel abad 18? Bedanya bahasa gw lebih modern aja. **

** Gak tau deh. Yang jelas, kritik saran bisa disampaikan dengan review, atau ke Facebook : Firliani Sarah, atau ke Twitter : edogawafirli. **_**Flame**_** juga **_**no prob**_** sih, palingan gak gw jawab. **

** Eh iya, kalo kalian punya **_**account**_** twitter dan betul-betul suka Conan, follow aja AboutConan. Buka juga blognya, **_**link-**_**nya ada di akun twitter itu. **_**Like**_** juga ya, **_**fanpage**_** nya di Facebook, All About Detective Conan.**

_**I hope we'd meet again under the moonlight…**_

** Cheers!**


End file.
